Kingdom Hearts Las Crónicas del Corazón
by Captain Soraking
Summary: Fran desde hace poco tiempo es un elegido de la llave espada , un día , unos hombres de negro van a su mundo para atraparlo, para impedirlo , este tiene que aprender a sobrevivir , junto a sus amigos , emprenderán su aventura la cual cambiarán sus destinos .
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts Las Crónicas del Corazón **

**El Camino de los Elegidos**

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Nubes oscuras"**

El corazón, parte vital de la existencia de todo ser vivo. No sólo las personas tienen corazón, sino también los mundos y las estrellas. Todo tiene un corazón cuyo cometido es desconocido. Muchas investigaciones se han llevado a cabo para tratar de desentrañar el misterio, sobre todo por el famoso científico Ansem el Sabio y sus aprendices. Sin embargo, se sabe que el corazón se compone sobre todo de Luz y Oscuridad, esto último se forma debido a la avaricia, rencor y odio de la gente. Las únicas excepciones son las princesas del corazón, doncellas cuyos corazones están libres de oscuridad.

El corazón parece ser responsable de la compostura de la memoria, voluntad, metas y ambiciones. También es responsable de las emociones. Los seres que carecen de uno, son los incorpóreos.

Cuando una persona sucumbe ante la oscuridad de su corazón, lo pierde y se convierte en "Sincorazón", criaturas que nacen de lo más profundo del corazón de la gente cuando sucumben a la oscuridad. Detectan los corazones y se lo arrebatan a sus dueños para multiplicarse. Dependiendo de la fuerza de voluntad que tuviera la persona antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad, a veces se crea una cáscara vacía, sin corazón, pero con alma, llamado "Incorpóreo".

Desde hace siglos, estas dos especies de seres sin corazones sucumbieron a los mundos a la oscuridad, sembrando el caos en civilizaciones y destruyéndolas. Pero los mundos de luz consiguieron combatir a esta oscuridad, otorgándole un poder especial a cada persona con un corazón excepcionalmente fuerte, un arma capaz de eliminar la oscuridad, la "Llave Espada".

Aquellos que obtenían las Llaves Espadas eran llamados Portadores de la Llave Espada y en sus manos tenían el poder de salvar los mundos o sembrar el caos.

Mucho tiempo atrás, se produjo una guerra entre los Portadores de la Llave Espada, desapareciendo la mayoría de ellos, llegando casi a la extinción. Hace 16 años, un grupo reducido de Portadores de la Llave Espada, se enzarzaron en una lucha contra la oscuridad, acabando casi con la existencia de los Sincorazones y los Incorpóreos. Desde entonces reinaba la paz en los mundos y el hombre empezó a movilizarse en el espacio y empezó a conquistar planetas por sí mismo.

Pocos son los elegidos de la llave espada que quedan, algunos convertidos en héroes y otros en sembradores del caos.

En cierto planeta azul, donde la vida era posible gracias a la distancia de un enorme sol, vivía un chico un tanto peculiar ya que hace dos años, en el año 2007 con tan sólo 14 años ayudó a uno de los más prestigiosos Maestros de la Llave Espada a salvar los mundos de un destino oscuro. Tras lo ocurrido volvió a su planeta de origen, La Tierra, acompañado de su mejor amigo Sebas, un guardián.

Durante esos dos años se dedicaron a entrenar el arte de la esgrima, aunque llevaban el mismo tiempo de entrenamiento, Sebas era mucho más hábil que Fran: aunque este tuviera el poder de la Llave Espada no tenía buenas habilidades con la esgrima.

Una fría mañana, en un cuarto tan pequeño como un trastero aunque todo lleno de pósters de piratas y personajes de sus series favoritas, entre ellas destacaba la de un Wanted encima del cabecero de la cama con un chico con un sombrero de paja y una cicatriz de tres puntos bajo el ojo izquierdo. Sobre la cama, totalmente destapado de tres mantas gordas de lana, el chaval se podría describir como una persona bajita con el pelo corto y de un negro tan oscuro como la propia oscuridad de la noche. Unos exagerados rayos de luz entraron por la ventana por culpa de la persiana rota y la falta de unas cortinas, haciendo que apretara los ojos para poder seguir durmiendo, pero su sueño pronto iba a ser perturbado.

-¡Francis!, ¡levántate ya que son las 7, que no se te olvide ir por el pan para tus hermanos! - gritó una voz femenina desde el piso bajo.

- Joder… qué sueño tengo… no debería de haberme quedado hasta tarde viendo la tele… aunque eso lo pienso todos los días y siempre lo vuelvo a hacer… - dijo el chico intentando coger de nuevo el sueño dándose la vuelta, sonando el despertador del móvil a los pocos minutos y dando un tremendo sobresalto que golpeó con la mano el cabecero e hizo caer de la estantería una figura sobre su cabeza.- ¡Ay, joder cómo duele!, ¡maldito Yangus y encima me despiertan antes de que sonara el despertador!

- ¡FRANCIS!- gritó de nuevo la voz femenina otra vez.

-¡Que ya voy!, ¡me estoy vistiendo!- gritó mientras intentaba incorporarse de la cama.- voy a tener que levantarme porque con mi mare gritando cualquiera coge el sueño otra vez… me da pereza, si de todas formas cuando llegue a casa de Sebas voy a estar un buen rato esperando… qué coñazo…

[Nombre: Francisco José.

Alias: Fran.

Edad: 16.

Le gusta: Salir de aventuras.

No le gusta: Que le griten por las mañanas.

Comida favorita: Pasta.

Color de ojos: Marrón claro.

Estatura: 1,67 m.

Ocupación: Portador de la Llave Espada, Modelo León Durmiente.]

El chaval se levantó soñoliento intentando abrir los ojos, pero sólo conseguía abrir uno de ellos, mientras que el otro seguía en un profundo sueño. Despeinado como siempre se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras muy despacio, exactamente los 18 escalones de su casa, cuando llegó a la barandilla, dio un resbalón y cayó de rodillas al suelo, al parecer la barandilla no estaba muy estable, como si los tornillos se hubiesen erosionado tras varios años de movimientos indebidos.

Llegó a la cocina y le esperaba un tazón de Cola Cao con una cuchara pequeña en el vaso, se sentó tranquilamente y empezó a tomar el desayuno, mientras que la mujer que le esperaba le empezó a decir cosas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente?, por cierto ¿acabaste toda la tarea?- le preguntó la mujer.

- No se puede decir que se llame "tarea", estoy en 4º de la ESO y ya no mandan "deberes" como los niños chicos- le dijo él intentando mirar hacia otro lado para que no le cogiera la mentira, ya que aún no había acabado el comentario de texto de Lengua y Literatura - y esto es que se ha caído un muñeco sobre mi cabeza

- ¿Te han dado alguna nota de algún examen?- le volvió a preguntar la mujer, mientras que con un trapo le quitaba la sangre de la cabeza.

-Eh… sí un 4.5 en Matemáticas… no aprobó casi nadie…- le contestó agachando la cabeza.- deja que sangre, ya no me duele…

-¡Los demás no me importan!, ¡eres tú el que tienes que estudiar y aprobar las asignaturas!, ¡como sigas así te veo repitiendo!- le gritó de nuevo la mujer.

-¡Sí mamá, eso me dices ahora, pero luego me preguntas qué nota ha sacado Fulanito!, ¿si los exámenes son muy difíciles qué quieres que haga? - le gritó a la mujer mirándole a los ojos que resultó ser su madre, una mujer de estatura más bien baja, incluso más que la de su hijo, algo regordeta con los pelos muy rizados y dos verrugas en cada mejilla - ¡Y me llamo Fran, prefiero que me llamen Fran!

- Anda toma el dinero y ve por el pan antes de que se haga tarde - le dijo su madre con tono burlón dándole el dinero en la mano, un par de monedas bicolor, dorada con un círculo plateado alrededor- compra 4 vienas y un paquete de zumo de melocotón.

-Que hartura de ir todos los días a la misma hora, haciendo siempre lo mismo- dijo Fran cogiendo el dinero y largándose a la calle en dirección a la panadería mientras se quejaba por lo bajo - vaya cómo trata a un elegido de la llave espada, si es que es desagradecida… debería de darme prisa…

Fran, el Portador de la Llave Espada, se apresuró a la panadería entre las calles de su pequeño pueblo costero de tan sólo 140 kilómetros cuadrados y con muy poca población. El nombre del pueblo era Baessipo, un sitio tranquilo y apacible donde miles de turistas vienen en épocas de fiesta, aunque no todo era muy bonito porque hace dos años, lo invadieron los Sincorazones y gracias a la ayuda de los elegidos de la llave espada, consiguieron reducirlos y eliminar la raíz del problema. Desde entonces Fran y Sebas decidieron quedarse en su pueblo para eliminar cualquier amenaza y llegaría el día en el que saldrían de nuevo al espacio a por nuevas aventuras…

Volvió rápidamente, con un frío curioso ya que se le olvidó llevarse la sudadera. Casi siempre iba vestido igual, su típica camiseta de manga corta que siempre las llevaba siendo verano, otoño, invierno o primavera. El pantalón americano largo, una sudadera con gorro y siempre unas deportivas para estar más cómodo. Preparó su mochila negra de marca Nike y cuando estaba preparado decidió acostarse en el sofá porque aún le quedaba más de media hora para ir a clase.

- ¡Venga que el Sebas te tiene que estar esperando!- le grita su madre mientras le daba su bocadillo envuelto en papel de aluminio y un par de zumos de melocotón con uvas de marca Supersol como desayuno - ¡Y llévate el paraguas que ha dado lluvia!

-Jo… ya voy- le dijo Fran poniéndose la maleta a la espalda, cogiendo un paraguas rojo y largo con punta de madera y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de su casa, girando a la izquierda para dirigirse a casa de Sebas.

Ya que el pueblo era tan pequeño, en tan sólo 5 minutos llegó a la casa tras subir una leve cuesta, aunque aún quedaba camino para llegar al instituto. De repente el tiempo empezó a cambiar, comenzó a soplar el viento a ráfagas bastante fuertes y aparecían poco a poco unas nubes oscuras por el sur. Llamó a la puerta metálica hueca y la abrió de un empujoncito.

-¿Sebas?- preguntó Fran entrando en la casa, siendo recibido por su madre, una mujer más bien alta, morena con el pelo rizado, con los ojos muy pintados con maquillaje.

-Mira Francis, el Sebi casi está listo, ahora mismo está empezando a desayunar, ¡ahí que ver este niño que me tiene loca!- dijo la madre abochornándose de su hijo - todos los días hace lo mismo, yo ya no sé que hacer con él. Por muy buenas notas que saque y lo inteligente que sea es un desastre para levantarse temprano y preparar las cosas para el instituto, mira que se lo tengo dicho…

-Ya es suficiente, mamá, todos los días igual vaya aburrimiento- dijo Sebas, un chico alto con unas enormes cejas, de pelo tan negro como el de Fran a diferencia de que iba peinado y corto, con un flequillo en forma de ola y con una frente muy amplia. Sebas cogió el tazón de Nesquik y se zampó la tostada con mantequilla de un par de bocados.- ¿Hiciste el Comentario de Texto de Lengua?

[Nombre: Sebastián.

Alias: Sebas.

Edad: 16.

Le gusta: Tocar la guitarra.

No le gusta: Las altas temperaturas.

Comida favorita: Tortilla.

Color de ojos: Verdes.

Estatura: 1,78 m.

Ocupación: Guardián.]

- Pues no tenía ni idea de qué poner, con tan sólo leer dos frases me mareo, no se entiende nada de lo que pone, no me gusta esa asignatura…- le dijo Fran intentándole explicar que le fue imposible hacer la tarea que le mandaron - ¡Venga que llegamos tarde, quedan 5 minutos para que comiencen las clases, no me gusta ir corriendo todos los días!

-Ya voy, ya voy, todo esto es muy problemático…- dijo Sebas cogiendo el camino al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes.

-¡No tenemos tiempo de pararnos a lavarnos los dientes!- le regañó Fran indicándole en el reloj la hora que era.

-¡La limpieza de los dientes es muy importante, si no los cuidas puede ser mucho peor!- le dijo Sebas mientras se lavaba los dientes.

-Sebi, el Francis lleva paraguas, te meto uno dentro de la maleta- le volvió a decir la madre dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hijo con un paraguas pequeño y negro en la mano.

Cuando Sebas acabó, ambos se apresuraron por la enorme cuesta que había detrás de su casa, para llegar más rápido al instituto, que estaba pasando por una barriada cuesta arriba. En la puerta del instituto se amontonó una gran cantidad de gente que llegaba tarde al igual que Fran y Sebas, logrando pasar entre la multitud lograron llegar a su clase tras subir dos pisos del edificio y llegar comenzada la clase. Se dividieron hacia sus asientos, Fran debía de sentarse en la primera mesa de la fila de en medio, junto a una chica rubia con unos ojos enormes y azules y una larga coleta rubia, mientras Sebas se tenía que sentar en una de las mesas del fondo de la parte izquierda de la clase. El profesor, un hombre alto y medio calvo, con una barba plateada muy pronunciada, volvió a la explicación sobre los movimientos de traslación y rotación que La Tierra ejercía alrededor del sol.

Ese temario le fascinaba a Fran, ya que había viajado por el espacio hace dos años, junto a su maestro Sora. Había visitado muchos mundos fuera en una nave espacial creada a partir de material gumi. Durante sus viajes espaciales, hizo nuevos amigos como Álvaro, Xamo, Peralta o Jesús que tras la separación volvieron a sus planetas de origen y siguieron con su vida. Sebas y Fran tenían que quedarse en el suyo para protegerlo de la amenaza de los Sincorazones, porque podrían aparecer de nuevo y sumir al mundo en la oscuridad.

A las 11:30 tocó el timbre del recreo, todo el mundo comenzó a bajar a la cantina rápidamente, sin dejar pasar a nadie para conseguir los limitados y deliciosos bocadillos de lomo adobado o tortilla de patatas. Fran se quedó esperando a Sebas que recogiera su mochila, con lo lento que era le obligaba a esperarle hasta que todo la clase se hubiera ido.

- La clase de Física me ha hecho pensar, ¿cuándo vamos a volver al espacio?- le preguntó Fran con voz baja para que nadie de fuera se enterara.

- Nos quedamos aquí para proteger al pueblo de la amenaza de los Sincorazones, no podemos dejarlo- le explicó Sebas acabando de recoger.

-Ya pero, ¿te acuerdas de la última vez que tuvimos que eliminar Sincorazones?- le preguntó Fran mosqueado saliendo por fin de la clase junto a su amigo - hace casi 8 meses que no vienen ninguno, el pueblo está tranquilo y no hay incidentes en ninguna parte que nos indique actividad oscura.

-Lo sé perfectamente pero eso no indica que vuelvan a aparecer, además no tenemos medios de salir de aquí ni tampoco contactar con los demás- le volvió a decir Sebas mientras bajaban las escaleras y hablaban muy bajo.

- Ése fue nuestro gran fallo, pero al menos Álvaro podría venir a visitarnos con alguna Nave Gumi, sabe dónde vivimos y no lo vemos desde que nos separamos- comentó Fran saliendo al patio.

-¿Los echas de menos?- preguntó Sebas cogiendo el camino a la pista de baloncesto.

- Sí, ya sabes que no me gusta estar siempre en el mismo sitio, necesito salir allí fuera y vivir aventuras, ambos pensábamos que este pueblo es una cárcel pequeña para nosotros, éste no es nuestro sitio- contestó Fran mientras llegaba a la cancha de baloncesto para reunirse con los demás.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, vayamos a entrenar esta tarde al campo, a las 5 nos vemos allí, así te distraes un poco- acabó Sebas de charlar mientras cogía el balón y comenzaba a charlar con los demás compañeros para comenzar el partido.

- Espero… que llegue el día en que nos vayamos de este lugar… y seamos libres… estando aquí parado no conseguiré convertirme en Maestro de la Llave Espada…- dijo Fran mientras miraba al cielo oscurecido.

A las 2:45 acabaron todas las clases, tras la entrega del trabajo de Lengua, de la cual Fran se escaqueó. Salieron en dirección a sus casas. El pelotón de alumnos bajando las escaleras era tan grande que se tardaba más en bajar de los pisos superiores, aunque el pueblo era muy pequeño, los colegios estaban muy llenos de niños.

- Vi que no entregaste el Comentario de Texto - le comentó Sebas - ¿Cuándo piensas aprender a hacerlos?

- No me gusta la asignatura de literatura, soy más pensar en problemas de matemáticas- le contestó Fran.

-Ya pero tampoco es que seas tan bueno en eso- le recriminó Sebas.

-¡Una cosa no quita a la otra!- le dijo Fran abochornado - sabes que no soy muy bueno estudiando, desde que entré a la ESO mis notas apenas llegan al 7, por más que estudie los días anteriores no saco mejores notas.

-¿Y aún no te das cuenta del fallo?- pregunta Sebas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fran distraído mirando al cielo.

- Nada déjalo, eres un caso…- dijo Sebas torciendo la calle para ir a su casa.- bueno, ¿nos vemos a las 5 en el pinar no?

- ¿Eh?, ah sí vale a las 5 estaré allí, ¡conseguiré derrotarte con la esgrima! – dice Fran desafiante marchándose calle abajo tras despedirse de su amigo.

- Nunca cambiará…- pensó Sebas cogiendo el camino para su casa.

Un poco más animado, bajó con paso firme y rápido cuesta abajo para llegar a su casa, llegando así a la zona peatonal de la calle Agustín Varo, siguió caminando hasta que divisó en la esquina de su calle tres personas que parecían que le estaban esperando.

-Mira quién viene ahí- dijo el más alto de los tres, un tío rubio con los ojos marrones muy oscuros, con la nariz alargada y con aspecto de musculitos, aunque con unos dientes amarillos y desfigurados.

- Pero si es nuestro amigo el pequeñajo - señaló el más gordo de los tres y a la vez el más bajito. Un tío moreno con las cejas rojas bastante anchas, con una cara de chulito y un piercing en la oreja izquierda de una estrella.

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea vuestro amigo?- preguntó Fran por lo bajo, pasando olímpicamente de ellos mientras torcía la calle para ir a su casa que estaba a escasos metros.

- Para el carro mocoso, ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes pasar?- le dijo el último de los tíos, el mediano de los tres, con piel morena y bastante sucia. Con unos ojos tan oscuros como su pelo corto y a la vez rizado, con unos labios gruesos y muy claros.- ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

- Os he conocido durante cuatro largos años, desde que entré en el instituto no habéis parado de meteros conmigo y siempre me he callado la boca, ¿acaso os merecéis que me acuerde de vuestros nombres?- les preguntó Fran parándose enfrente de ellos.- ¿Acaso queréis jugar un ratito?

- Sí, parece divertido, juguemos a pasar la pelota- dijo el tío acercándose a Fran con los brazos abiertos, pero éste no se dejó coger, retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás y clavó el pico del paraguas fuertemente en el suelo quebrándolo.

- Me parece bien- dijo Fran levantando el paraguas hacia arriba, golpeando en la barbilla del tío gordo. Luego lo inclinó hacia delante y golpeó varias veces en el estómago del gordo. Los otros dos impresionados, rodearon a Fran por los lados, pero éste se percató de sus intenciones, agarró fuertemente el paraguas y dio un giro golpeando a ambos con la punta del paraguas, cayendo ambos al suelo.- ¿Esto es lo único que sabéis hacer?

-¡Ya me has cabreado enano!- gritó el gordo muy cabreado, intentó placar contra Fran con una tremenda fuerza.

- A ver si aprendéis… ¡a meteros con gente de vuestro tamaño!- gritó Fran impulsándose hacia arriba con el paraguas, dando una voltereta sobre sí mismo en el aire y atizando al gordo en la nuca con el paraguas.

El gordo cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras que los otros dos se volvieron a levantar, tras haber visto el golpe certero con un simple paraguas del chino.

- Si no queréis seguir con la misma suerte de vuestro amigo, largaos de aquí – les dijo Fran señalándoles con la mano izquierda, haciendo aparecer la Llave Espada, León Durmiente. Una espada plateada con la punta en forma de cabeza de león y un pico plateado que sobresalía por los dos extremos. Del mango cuadrado en forma de gatillo sobresalía una cadena con un colgante plateado de cabeza de león.

La aparición de la Llave Espada estremeció a los dos que quedaban en pie, retrocedieron poco a poco hacia atrás, cayendo accidentalmente al suelo por culpa del cuerpo del tío gordo.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios eres tú?- preguntó el alto con voz temblorosa.

-¿Yo?... yo soy Fran- dijo con una mirada desafiante, asustando más a los dos.

-Esto no quedará así… ¡volveremos, tú espera!- le gritó el mediano, mientras cogía al gordo con la ayuda de su compañero y se lo llevaban.

- Vaya panda de tontos, con esto me dejarán por una temporada buena, o eso espero- dijo Fran volviéndose hacia su casa.

Los tres matones giraron la calle, saliendo con el rabo entre las piernas, creían que se iban a salir con la suya pero les salió el tiro por la culata. El gordo aún inconsciente, era arrastrado por sus amigos, giraron otra calle e inmediatamente cayeron hacia atrás. Dirigieron sus vistas hacia arriba, pudiendo observar una persona envuelta de pies y cabeza por una gabardina negra, impidiendo ver su rostro por culpa de la capucha, aunque sí se podía observar la silueta de una enorme nariz.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó molesto el joven moreno.- ¡ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy!

La persona encapuchada alzó su brazo izquierdo al cielo, invocando una enorme katana de unos 3 metros de largo. Una oscuridad comenzó a cubrir sus cuerpos, hundiéndose en ella desde el suelo, sin poder despegarse, el tío gordo fue absorbido rápidamente por estar tirado en el suelo, mientras que los otros dos intentaban escapar de esa extraña sensación.

-Decidme… ¿tenéis miedo?- dijo el hombre encapuchado mirando los dos chavales hundiéndose en la oscuridad mientras sus lágrimas derramaban de sus rostros.

Después de comerse un platazo de espaguetis hirviendo, con trozos de huevo cocido y queso fundido en polvo (lástima que no quedara más) se dirigió a su salón de juegos, donde tenía colocado su consola PS3, la PS2 y la Wii, donde su hermano pequeño estaba jugando.

- ¿A qué juegas David?- le preguntó Fran a su hermano pequeño, un niño moreno con un parecido bastante razonable al de su hermano mayor, aunque con unas cejas mucho más grande y el pelo mucho más corto, tenía 11 años y ya era demasiado espabilado para los videojuegos.

-Al Ratchet & Clank: Armados hasta los Dientes- le contestó su hermano sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

-¿Y Pablo donde está?- le preguntó Fran de nuevo por su hermano aún más pequeño, de tan sólo 8 años, resultando ser Fran el mayor de los tres.

-No lo sé- le contestó su hermano.

-Tú nunca sabes nada…- dijo Fran con sarcasmo cogiendo puerta para su cuarto.

Cuando se fue acercando la hora del entrenamiento, preparó su mochila con botellas de agua y un bocadillo de chorizo, encaminándose para el pinar, un frondoso campo al norte del pueblo, donde la gente va en época primaveral a pasar la tarde haciendo barbacoas y turismo, un lugar para pasar en familia. Habían quedado en un sitio donde nadie les molestaría, porque si los descubrían podrían causar más de un problema gordo.

A las 4:30 partió con ropa cómoda aunque abrigada, ya que el tiempo no parecía que fuera a mejor. Allí le esperaba Sebas en un cortafuego, un lugar arenoso que servía de protección en caso de que hubiera algún incendio, era perfecto para entrenar ya que costaba correr sobre el terreno.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Sebas viendo cómo llegaba Fran.

- Con ganas de moverme un poco, te voy a dar de ostias que no te va a reconocer ni el Espíritu Santo, ¡**León Durmiente!**- gritó Fran invocando su llave espada en la mano derecha.

- Eres bastante molesto gritando, a ver si nos descubren- le dijo Sebas mientras sacaba su sable de la funda que llevaba a la espalda.

-¡Eh, espera un momento!, un verdadero guerrero dice el nombre de sus ataques y el nombre de sus armas cuando va a usarlas- le regaña Fran mientras le señala el sable.

-¡Bah, qué problemático eres!, está bien… ¡**Eklipse**!- gritó Sebas nombrando a su arma, un sable que le llegaba la hoja hasta los hombros, más o menos 1,70 metros de largo más el mango. Con dos tonalidades, negro en el reverso y plateado en el filo. El pico no acababa en punta sino en una hoja ancha. Atacó a Fran por la derecha, bloqueando el ataque con la llave espada de manera vertical.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Fran bloqueando el ataque, siendo empujado y arrastrado por la arena.

-¿No querías entrenar?, ¡defiéndete bien!- gritó Sebas empujando hasta lanzarlo por los aires, cayendo sobre la arena. Se levantó con suma rapidez y empezó a lanzar ataques contra Sebas por todos lados, pero este los esquivaba con facilidad moviéndose a los lados, sin tener que usar su arma.- ¿Ya has pensado que vas a hacer el año que viene?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Fran.

- Escoger la modalidad de Bachillerato, está ciencias tecnológicas, humanidades y artes- le contestó Sebas tranquilamente.- yo escogeré tecnológicas, porque hay Dibujo Técnico.

-Supongo que yo también escogeré esa, pero primero tendré que aprobar 4º ESO – comentó Fran golpeando por fin el sable de Sebas tras un tajo vertical, aguantando ambos la fuerza del otro.- aunque todavía queda para que acabemos el curso, aún estamos en Abril además habría que mirar haber si nos dan becas de estudios.

-Escuché que cuando vas a una universidad fuera de tu pueblo, te dan una beca muy grande, el doble de lo que puedas necesitar- respondió Sebas empujando con el sable, ganando poco a poco.- De todas formas a saber si nos darán becas.

-¿Por qué?, si seremos de primer año…- preguntó de nuevo Fran.

- Hay que ver que nunca miras las noticias, se dice en todos lados. A ver, el actual presidente del gobierno va a subir las tasas universitarias sobremanera, además de restringir aún más las becas lo que dificultaría el estudio a la gente que no tiene apenas dinero, una mierda vamos- le contestó Sebas cuando creía que le había ganado a Fran, pero éste deslizó la llave espada hacia el pico del sable y lo empujó hacia un lado, desequilibrando a Sebas. Se colocó de forma fugaz detrás suya y se dispuso a apuntarle con la llave espada.

-Entonces la solución es simple, ¡salgamos de este mundo!- le dijo Fran apuntándolo con la llave espada en símbolo de victoria.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido, **Técnica de la Sombra Imitadora**- dijo Sebas sin mover ningún dedo.

-Mierda, caí en la trampa… otra vez- dijo Fran sin poder moverse, estando atado su sombra con la de Sebas, por lo que cualquier movimiento que hacía Sebas, el cuerpo de Fran lo realizaba exactamente igual como si de un espejo se tratase.- es bastante molesto no poder moverse por culpa de la atadura de sombras.

- Ya te lo dije, pasamos aventuras hace dos años y ahora tenemos la obligación de quedarnos a proteger nuestro pueblo de la amenaza Sincorazón. – le regañó Sebas.

-¿No quieres ser el mejor guardián?, ¡pues aquí encerrado no lo vas a conseguir, tenemos que salir allí fuera!- le gritó Fran enfadado cuando Sebas desató la atadura de sombras, pudiéndose mover por fin libremente.

-¿Empezamos el segundo asalto?- le preguntó Sebas.

-Te estoy esperando, ¡**León de Fuego**!- gritó Fran brotando de su llave espada flamas de fuego rojo.

- Por fin te has decidido utilizar magia - observó cómo las flamas rodeaban el filo de la llave espada plateada que subían al extremo y se concentraban en forma de bola pero muy amorfa, parecía más un huevo que una perfecta esfera de fuego.

- ¡Sí, sabes que he estado intentando aprender a lanzar mi magia, a esta la he llamado **Bola de Fuego**!- gritó Fran lanzando la "bola" de fuego, pero no consiguió dirigirla hacia Sebas sino que ascendió verticalmente hacia el cielo, desconcertando tanto a él mismo, como al guardián. Fran se quedó en la misma posición de lanzamiento, sin saber que había pasado hasta que la "bola" volvió a caer e impactó sobre su coronilla, desprendiendo una enana explosión chamuscándole la cabeza.

- ¡Parece que esa técnica tuya no ha tenido mucho éxito!- gritó Sebas riéndose descontroladamente mirando cómo le había quedado el pelo de Fran, más despeinado, quemado y soltando humo.

-¡No te rías!, ¡aún no la he perfeccionado, cuando salga bien será la ostia y te daré una enorme paliza!- le gritó Fran enfadado, lanzando su llave espada sobre la arena y cargando sobre Sebas sólo con sus puños.

-¡Espera un segundo!- le gritó Sebas parando de reír, cambiándole radicalmente la cara a serio. Cogió su sable y golpeó en la cabeza a Fran con el canto, tirándolo contra el suelo con un gran chichón en la frente.

-¡Joder, me cago en todo lo que se menea!, ¡eso duele!- gritó Fran de dolor tirado en el suelo.- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

- Desde esta mañana el cielo se ha estado nublando, pero es que ahora está totalmente negro y fíjate ahora…- le dijo Sebas señalándole cómo las nubes negras sólo estaban rodeando el pueblo. Unas luces de tormenta iluminaban las nubes, cayendo de repente un par de rayos.- Deberíamos irnos ya.

-Que chasco, cómo se ha puesto el tiempo- comentó Fran levantándose con el enorme chichón en la frente, haciendo desaparecer su llave espada.- no hemos echado ni una hora, ¿mañana otra vez no?

-Si el tiempo acompaña quedaremos a la misma hora, volvamos ya- dijo Sebas envainando el sable y colgándola sobre su espalda.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… - dijo Fran seriamente mirando el cielo.

- Fran, ten mucho cuidado, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento- comentó Sebas saliendo del cortafuegos y dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo.

-¡Ey, espérame!- gritó Fran corriendo.

El viento empezó a soplar muy fuerte, los árboles se tambaleaban y la arena volaba en todas las direcciones. Fran y Sebas consiguieron llegar al pueblo, todo el mundo estaba nerviosa por ese cambio climático tan inoportuno, los niños chicos se metieron en sus casas al escuchar los rayos, las tiendas empezaron a cerrar por culpa del viento al igual que los bares tuvieron que recoger todas las cosas porque las sillas comenzaban a deslizarse por culpa del viento.

- Nos veremos mañana, te recojo a la hora de siempre- le dijo Fran seriamente mientras andaban por el pueblo.

-Estate atento esta noche, no te extrañe que aparezcan los Sincorazones- comentó Sebas cogiendo su calle en dirección a su casa - hasta mañana.

-Adiós- se despidió Fran de su amigo y se dispuso a llegar a su casa.

En su casa las cosas no estaban muy diferentes, su madre le preguntó dónde había estado, porqué venía lleno de arena y con quién había estado. Rápidamente, sin dejar que contestara, le ordenó darse una ducha. Tras haber despejado las preocupaciones tras la ducha, se colocó el pijama de invierno aunque todavía no era hora de dormir, las oscuras nubes hacía que pareciera que era de noche. Subió al piso superior, observó que su hermano pequeño aún estaba jugando a la consola, en la misma posición con la que lo dejó y consecuentemente se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Nunca había pasado esto… será mejor que no encienda el ordenador, como caiga un rayo y se produzca un corte de luz se me estropeará- dijo Fran acostándose en la cama, observando desde ahí la ventana.- espero que los demás estén bien… se les echa de menos…

En un lugar lejano, fuera del Planeta Tierra había un pequeño mundo azulado. Dentro de él tenía 7 islas separadas unas de otras y en una de ellas había un pequeño pueblo muy parecido a Baessipo. En lo alto del pueblo había dos edificios con tres tiras de colores, verde, blanco y verde rodeados de una gran muralla verde. En el interior del edificio de la derecha vacío totalmente por dentro, sólo se veía la silueta de una enorme nave, agarrado con unas cuerdas metálicas contra el techo que lo sostenía en el aire.

Todo estaba en completo silencio excepto por el sonido de un martillo golpeando madera, con escasa luz, se podía ver un pequeño andamio colgando de la nave donde estaba un chico rubio con una gorra puesta hacia atrás y un pendiente brillante en la oreja izquierda.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil fue lo único que hizo parar el martilleo, el chico bajó del andamio pegando un salto y a la vez sacando una cuerda de debajo de la manga, atándola contra el andamio para caer al suelo de una manera suave. Pero la cuerda era demasiado larga y se pegó un porrazo contra el suelo.

-He usado demasiada cuerda… qué dolor… - dijo el chico levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono móvil.- ¿Sí, dígame?

Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una voz familiar.

-¡Hola, cuánto tiempo sin escucharte!, ¿cómo estáis por ahí?- preguntó el chico alegremente mientras el de la otra línea hablaba, escuchándolo atentamente- comprendo… sí… entonces habrá que actuar rápido… si fueron allí hace una semana ya tienen que estar en ese lugar… claro que sí, de todas formas tenía muchas ganas de verle… sí, es un asunto serio pero me alegra que nos vayamos a ver dentro de poco… de acuerdo, sí… me dirigiré hacia allí en cuanto la avise… venga hasta luego…

Consecuentemente colgó soltando una ligera risa de felicidad, volvió a marcar unos números y esperó hasta que contestaran.

-¡Muy buenas!- dijo el chico cuando una voz femenina contestó- prepara tus cosas rápido, tenemos una misión importante que te va a gustar… ¡pero no te enfades, te lo contaré por el camino!... sí, ven aquí en cuanto estés lista, que zarparemos de inmediato hacia El Planeta Tierra…

La noche en Baessipo se pasó muy ruidosa por los continuos rayos que caían de las oscuras nubes. Estuvo toda la noche tronando y soplando un viento tan fuerte que hacía temblar las ventanas, aunque normalmente Fran se quedaba dormido aunque hubiera una banda de música fuera, aquella noche no pudo dormir por culpa de aquel mal presentimiento que tenía, no podía pegar ojo y no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Sospechaba que algo iba a pasar, para bien o para mal, pero no podía parar de pensar en qué iba a ser de él encerrado en ese pequeño pueblo.

Al día siguiente parecía que el tiempo no había cambiado nada, antes de que sonara el despertador y que su madre le pegara dos gritos para que se despertara, apagó lo primero y se dirigió al piso de abajo presuroso para tomar el desayuno. Su madre impresionada de sus energías de aquella mañana, ni siquiera se acordó de preguntarle si la tarea la había hecho y sin mediar palabras subió a su cuarto para vestirse rápidamente. Cogió su pantalón americano negro, su cinturón blanco alrededor de la cintura, revolvió el armario buscando alguna camiseta que le gustara para ese día oscuro y se colocó los botines azules de marca Kalenji. Cuando por fin escogió la camiseta, una negra con el símbolo de peligro nuclear y unas letras con plastiquitos brillantes que ponía "Urban Zone", se colocó la sudadera blanca con rayas negras por encima y se dispuso a bajar con la mochila ya preparada. Cogió el dinero y salió a comprar el pan en unos minutos.

-Ah saber qué le pasa hoy… ¿será el levante?- se preguntó su madre algo preocupada por la conducta de su hijo.

Fran volvió a los pocos minutos, aún con la cara seria y pensativa, como si estuviera en las nubes.

-Francis, ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó su madre.

-¿Eh?, nada, no me pasa nada, sólo estoy algo pensativo… no sé cómo se planteará hoy el día, simplemente eso- le contestó su hijo con voz suave.- ahora que me acuerdo, ¿dónde está papá?

- Aún sigue de descanso en Bordeaux, lleva unos días allí- le contestó su madre- ayer estuve hablando con él, me preguntó cómo estábamos todos.

-Que poco me gusta el trabajo de camionero… bueno mamá, me voy largando ya al instituto, hoy me compro el bocadillo y la coca-cola allí- le dijo Fran dándole dos besos en la mejilla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Por cierto, si hoy no vuelvo… no te preocupes, estaré bien… ya te llamaré y despídeme de mis hermanos y papá.

-¡Buena suerte hoy!, ¡ten cuidado!- se despidió su madre en la puerta preocupándose cada vez más de su hijo… otra vez.

- Seguro que Sebas no ha podido pegar ojo al igual que yo, el tiempo no ha cambiado absolutamente nada, ¿pasará algo dentro de poco?- se preguntó Fran aligerando la marcha en dirección a casa de Sebas.

Cuando llegó a la avenida para pasar al "casco nuevo" del pueblo, notó que no había ningún coche aparcado en los alrededores, no veía ningún alma alrededor y ni siquiera pasaban coches por la carretera, cuando todos los días por la mañana siempre había un poco de tráfico congestionado de los padres llevando a sus hijos al colegio. Cruzó la avenida con pasos de hormiga, muy despacio hasta parar en seco en la mitad de la calle.

- Siento una presencia cerca…- dijo Fran tras pararse y cerrando los ojos, aguantando su mochila sobre su hombro derecho y dejando la otra mano libre. En ese instante, tres sombras le rodearon y empezaron a emerger del suelo, tomando una forma de humanoide totalmente oscura, con unas largas antenas en la cabeza de la que únicamente se apreciaba dos ojos blancos en la cara, éste emergió a la izquierda de Fran y otro a la derecha. Mientras que el del frente tomó forma de una gran bola oscura y arrugada suspendida en el aire- ah no… que era otra… de todas formas dos "Neosombras" y una "Bola Oscura"… ¿esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

Un encapuchado apareció en lo alto de una casa que había a escasos metros, con un gesto de mano ordenó a los Sincorazones atacar, los cuales se abalanzaron contra Fran sin chistar.

- ¡**León Durmiente**, **Cola de Dragón**! – gritó Fran haciendo aparecer la llave espada en su mano izquierda, colocándola en su espalda. Dio un giro de 360º que cortó a los tres Sincorazones.- ya te he dicho que tres bichos simples no son suficiente para mí y ahora dime quién eres…

- ¡Já!- gritó el encapuchado saltando a la avenida y colocándose cerca de Fran, tenía casi la misma estatura que él aunque un poco más alto.

El encapuchado empezó a correr en dirección oeste a través de toda la avenida vacía, en efecto no había ningún alma en el lugar.

-¡Espera!, ¡aún no he acabado contigo!- le gritó Fran corriendo tras él.

Corrió y corrió por la larga avenida de su pueblo percatándose inmediatamente de nuevo que no había ningún alma en la calle pero no apartó la vista y siguió al encapuchado hasta las afueras del pueblo, a un extenso descampado arenoso. El cielo se había vuelto totalmente oscuro, las nubes negras habían rodeado ya mucho más que el pueblo, también gran parte del mar y del bosque y los rayos comenzaban a caer y el viento hacía azotar los árboles separándolos poco a poco del suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué coño pasa?!- gritó Fran sin pararse cuando llegó al descampado y observó el temporal tan grande que hacía. Giró levemente la cabeza apartando la mirada del encapuchado cuando de repente algo asestó de golpe en toda su cara y lo lanzó lejos contra el suelo pedroso.

-Ése golpe debería de haberlo dejado inconsciente si fuera una persona normal, recógelo y vámonos- dijo una voz grave proveniente de un nuevo encapuchado de una altura considerablemente enorme, señalándole al otro encapuchado, el que estaba siendo perseguido.

Se aproximó al cuerpo tumbado boca abajo de Fran cuando pudo observar que aún se movía levemente del suelo, presionando fuertemente con los puños.

-No es alguien normal- dijo el encapuchado de menor estatura- puede ser un tipo muy peligroso, será mejor matarlo.

-¡Para, lo necesitamos vivo!- le gritó el encapuchado alto cuando su compañero sacó una espada en forma de navaja pero éste no le escuchó, asestando el corte contra el cuerpo de Fran. Pero un choque de espadas lo detuvo ya que un enorme sable paró la espada-navaja.

-Parece que el Hechizo Morfeo no os ha salido del todo bien- le dijo Sebas al encapuchado atacante sin producir ningún movimiento.

-¿Cómo has podido evadir el conjuro?- le preguntó el encapuchado.

- Pura suerte, he estado toda la noche haciendo el cartapacio de Lengua y cuando he visto que mi familia seguía durmiendo y que Fran no llegaba ya te puedes imaginar qué pasó después- le explicó Sebas aún sin mover un músculo mientras que su compañero se levantaba del suelo de forma natural- ¿a qué habéis venido?

- Oye, oye, oye, no se aceptan más preguntas, sólo hemos venido a por el chaval… si hace falta cortarle las piernas para que no se escape lo haré yo mismo- dijo el encapuchado alto, haciendo aparecer en una sombra en su mano una katana enorme, la misma que apareció con los tres chavales que desaparecieron en la oscuridad el día anterior- aparta si no quieres salir herido…

- Espera, ¿¡qué hechizo Morfeo!? , si yo he dormido de lo lindo y me he podido despertar perfectamente- se cuestionó Fran, moviéndose poco a poco a la derecha de su amigo y empuñando su llave espada.

- Esta es la última que contesto… ¿aún no te has dado cuenta?, llevas mucho tiempo viviendo esa casa… ¿y todavía no sabes que un hechizo protege tu hogar?, dudábamos que tuvieras conocimientos para realizarlo tú mismo, pero por culpa de esa protección hemos tenido que planear todo esto para sacarte de tu casa y evitar que nos vea alguien… pero parece que no todo sale según los planes.- le explicó el encapuchado detalladamente, dejando una cara de extraño sobre las caras de Fran y Sebas.- Sincorazones, a él…

Cuatro Neosombras aparecieron desde el suelo, otra vez los seres humanoides oscuros con los ojos amarillos y unas largas antenas oscuras, con unas garras oscuras muy afiladas. Estos sincorazones saltaron sobre Fran, el cual cortó horizontalmente al que llevaba delante, dando una voltereta en el suelo para esquivar las otras tres. Corrió rápidamente hacia el encapuchado de la katana y chocaron las espadas más de una vez, de derecha a izquierda, con tajos verticales y horizontales pero lo único que hacía el encapuchado era protegerse de los golpes, se notaba que era muy buen espadachín. Las tres Neosombras no se quedaron quietas y atacaron por la espalda a Fran.

- ¡No te puedo dejar solo con nadie, mira las que me lías!- gritó Sebas apareciendo detrás de Fran y cortando a los tres sincorazones sin ningún problema. El encapuchado de la espada-navaja se acercó a el, rodeando junto a su compañero a los dos amigos. Con un chasquido en los dedos hizo aparecer de nuevo más sincorazones, pero esta vez un número incontable de Neosombras, Bolas Oscuras y Soldados, una versión de las Neosombras pero con cascos y armaduras, y de la misma altura.

-Son demasiados para nosotros dos, si al menos no estuvieran los sincorazones tal vez tendríamos una oportunidad- le dijo Sebas a espaldas de su amigo, el cual no mostraba cara de preocupación ante la desesperante situación.

-¿Sabes lo que nos hace falta?, un golpe de suerte- le dijo Fran cuando los sincorazones empezaron a abalanzarse uno tras otro sobre los dos amigos, mientras los encapuchados sólo se limitaban a mirar.

Ambos se protegieron con agilidad y fuerza, apoyándose uno a otro cuando hacía falta para derrotar poco a poco a los sincorazones. Aunque llevaban ya bastantes parecía que no se acababan nunca, cada vez estaban más agrupados y era más difícil atacar, ni siquiera con las técnicas de sombras serviría en aquella situación. El cansancio ya llegaba a sus cuerpos y las pequeñas heridas hechas por culpa de los bichos oscuros empezaban a empeorarse.

Cuando parecía que la pesadilla iba a acabar tras los continuos ataques, el encapuchado de la katana apareció entre las sombras, agarró la cabeza de Fran y lo estampó fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Fran!- gritó Sebas queriendo rescatar a su compañero, pero un filo dañó su estómago. El otro encapuchado, que había dirigido el ataque contra Sebas, intentó rematar la faena acuchillando fuertemente contra el cuello de su rival, pero éste velozmente rodó por el suelo, consiguiendo evitar el ataque guillotina. Pero por desgracia las Neosombras que quedaban aprovecharon el momento de distracción y empezaron a arañar con sus garras sus brazos y su cara. Por último una Bola Oscura arremetió fuertemente por la espalda a Sebas, lanzándolo contra los árboles lejanos del bosque.

-Mierda… cogh… no he podido hacer nada- dijo Fran siendo levantado del cuello por el encapuchado de la katana, dejándolo en suspensión en el aire apretándole fuertemente.

- Ahora vas a venir con nosotros, tenemos planes especiales con tus habilidades, pero para que te estés quietecito te dejaré inconsciente, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el encapuchado soltando una leve risa malvada.

-Se… seba… s… mierda…mal… di… to cabrón- intentaba decir Fran sufriendo de dolor sin poder respirar y sin posibilidad de hacer nada en ese estado.

- ¿Puedo ya matar al espadachín del sable?- le preguntó el otro encapuchado.

- Sí, si por casualidad sigue con vida no parará de buscarle… y puede ser peligro… ugh…- se quejó el encapuchado cuando las dos manos de Fran agarraron el brazo que lo tenía inmovilizado, apretando con una fuerza brutal que hizo que flaqueara la mano de su rival.- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!, ¡¿de dónde saca tal poder?!.

- N…NO… QUIERO… QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO… ¡A MI AMIGO!- gritó Fran fuertemente con las últimas fuerzas que tenía y el poco aire que tenía disponible.

- No te dejaré que te libres de esta fácilmente- le dijo el encapuchado volviendo en sí tras haber comprobado el poder del portador de la llave espada y apretando el cuello sin parar.

La vista cada vez la tenía más nublada, no le quedaba aire en los pulmones y le dolía mucho el cuello, aunque estuviera preocupado por su compañero, aquella situación se le escapaba de las manos. Con los ojos mirando hacia el cielo fijamente. Parecía que todo estaba perdido, su compañero derrotado, dos rivales que le superaban de poder y una horda de sincorazones dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento, pero en el cielo una tenue luz salía entre las oscuras nubes como si de un foco de un automóvil se tratase.

Del cielo cayeron unas esferas plateadas que al tocar el suelo empezaban a explotar, los sincorazones salían volando y desapareciendo en la oscuridad en el acto. Con aleaciones de material gumi, la nave espacial Kingdom bajó desde los cielos disparando sus láseres, cubriendo así todo el campo de batalla en una gran cortina de humo. Los encapuchados mostraron gestos de sorpresa, el de estatura mediana comenzó a correr hacia la nave, sobrepasando la cortina de humo de un salto y haciendo un intento de cortar la nave voladora, pero la maniobra evasiva del piloto esquivó al encapuchado con suma facilidad.

- ¡Javi, es una emboscada!- gritó el encapuchado de la espada-navaja aterrizando en el suelo arenoso.

- ¡Cállate, nos retiraremos de momento!- gritó el encapuchado alto tirando a Fran medio inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Cof… cof…! , mierda… Sebas… no pude protegerle… - decía Fran intentando coger aire tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Medio muerto y aún sigues pensando en tu compañero?... te diré una cosa… si quieres proteger a los que te importa… vuélvete más fuerte… porque volveré – le susurró el encapuchado en el oído y desapareciendo entre las sombras…

A partir de este día, nada volvería a ser normal. El deseo de salir al espacio volvió a cumplirse una vez más, pero no sabían los peligros que les esperaban a partir de ahora, los encapuchados algún día volverían, prometiendo que se llevarían consigo al portador de la llave espada sin saber qué planean hacer con él. La salida al espacio fue costosa, ya que las nubes negras tardaron en desaparecer pero finalmente llegaron al exterior de la atmósfera terrestre. Millones de estrellas se podían visualizar por la ventanilla de la nave, un paisaje absolutamente magnífico, no había palabra que pudiera describir aquella escena tan majestuosa.

La nave viajaba a gran velocidad, la nueva tecnología gumi permitía que los viajes estelares fueran muchos más cortos, pero el espacio seguía siendo inmenso. La nave era muy pequeña debido a que era sólo para tres pasajeros, con una única cabina con sus respectivos asientos aunque el hueco de atrás servía para cuidar a los heridos tras una dura batalla. Y ahí estaban Fran y Sebas, tumbados en el suelo completamente vendados de arriba abajo, como si de unas momias se tratasen. De repente Fran comenzó a despertarse, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de una mujer, de piel pálida, ojos marrones aunque el izquierdo lo tenía tapado con un rizo, con el pelo totalmente rizado y largo.

-¿Estás ya bien?, mira qué susto nos habéis dado- le preguntó la chica medio preocupada.

- Sí, estamos bien Xamo… pero… esto no ha sido nada, no hace falta que nos vendan y que nos curen Xamo, has exagerado un huevo- le replicó Fran con normalidad, recibiendo un coscorrón inmediatamente de la chica.

- ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que he exagerado en vendarte!- le gritó Xamo muy enfadada.

[Nombre:Mª Carmen Chamorro.

Alias: Xamo.  
Edad: 16.  
Le gusta: El dinero, los casinos y los chicos de buen ver.  
No le gusta: Los potajes, los mentirosos y el estrés.  
Comida favorita: Las patatas fritas y el marisco.

Color de ojos: Marrones.  
Ocupación: Navegante.]

- A eso iba, a saludaros pero no me has dado tiempo para reaccionar, ay que dolor de cabeza…- susurró Fran agarrándose la cabeza del coscorrón.

- Me alegro que estéis bien- dijo una voz de chaval en el asiento del piloto.

- ¡Hey, Álvaro me alegro mucho de verte!- le gritó Fran muy entusiasmado, dando un salto del suelo y abalanzándose a abrazar a su amigo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, siento mucho no haber venido antes, pero es que he estado con un proyecto muy importante y he estado demasiado ocupado, cuando lleguemos al instituto te espera una sorpresa- le dijo el chaval, una persona de la misma estatura que Fran, con el pelo corto de color rubio y un flequillo en punta y los ojos marrones claros.

[Nombre: Álvaro Malia.  
Alias: Álvaro.  
Edad: 16.  
Le gusta: La consola y todas las cosas relacionadas con la electrónica.  
No le gusta: Los insectos ni las plantas.  
Comida favorita: Ensalada de pasta.  
Color de ojos: Marrones.  
Ocupación: Piloto.]

- No te preocupes mujer, si no paras de golpearle cuando te vuelva a ver después de tanto tiempo no le hará tanta ilusión verte- le dijo Sebas, que estaba igualmente vendado y viendo cómo Xamo comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

- Menos mal que estás bien Sebas, me tenías muy preocupado- le dijo Fran volviéndose atrás.

- Unos arañazos no son lo suficiente como para derrotarme, pero a ti estuvieron apunto de llevarte- le dijo Sebas quitándose las vendas.

- ¡No te las quites!, ¡mientras no tengamos un médico a bordo no puedo curaros perfectamente, a saber si tenéis algún hueso roto o algo!, será mejor que reposéis con esas vendas- les dijo Xamo, pero no les hicieron nada de caso.

-¡Chavales vamos llegando!- les avisó rápidamente Álvaro cuando se podía ver delante de sus narices un enorme planeta azul, bastante más pequeño que el planeta de Fran y Sebas.- ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a Vicent Alexis!

La nave cayó en picado en la atmósfera terrestre de Vicent Alexis, empezaba a calentarse la nave y comenzó a aparentarse ser un meteorito. Las discusiones dentro de la nave no acabaron, Xamo les gritaba constantemente a los dos pirados que se estaban quitando las vendas. La nave dio un movimiento brusco, haciendo que Fran se cayera encima de uno de los asientos.

-¡Xamo, siéntate de una vez que nos vamos a matar!- le gritó fuertemente a Xamo.

-¡A MI NO ME GRITES MOCOSO!- peleó Xamo con Fran, dándole por mala suerte al botón de eyección del asiento, saliendo volando por los aires y cayendo peligrosamente al vacío. Hasta que llegó al mar, dándose un chapuzón bastante doloroso…

**Continuará…**

**Autor: Fran López – Captain Soraking**

**Corrector: Joaquín Garci - Jojogape**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts Las Crónicas del Corazón **

**El Camino de los Elegidos**

**Capítulo 2:**

"**¡Comienza el Entrenamiento!"**

Vicent Alexis, un mundo próspero y bello, sin apenas contacto con el exterior. Caracterizado por su gran expansión de mar tranquilo, con sólo unas cuantas islas mayores seguidas de muchos islotes del tamaño de un pueblo. En Vicent Alexis siempre hacía buen tiempo, el clima cálido representaba todas sus zonas. Sin duda un bonito lugar para vivir. En una de esas pequeñas islas existía un pueblo llamado Barbate, un pueblo que vivía únicamente de la pesca, con fama de buenas gentes.

En lo más alto del pueblo había un instituto, dos bloques de edificios de tres pisos del cual se caracterizaba sus colores blanco y verde, como si de una bandera se tratase. Las murallas del instituto cubrían una parte del campo, aparte de los dos campos deportivos con sus respectivas instalaciones. Pero este instituto no era normal, ya que llevaba años abandonado y no se impartía clase allí, aunque era la sede de un piloto algo peculiar. Había personalizado los edificios a su antojo, convirtiéndolo en su mansión particular. Algunas aulas seguían como estaban al principio, con sus pizarras, mesas y sillas. Pero otras las había convertido como si de su casa fueran. La cantina la utilizaba de cocina, un piso entero era un gran salón de alfombras rojas con muchos artefactos y juguetes electrónicos con una enorme pantalla de plasma colgada de la pared.

En el exterior, en la parte frontal, dibujados con pintura en el suelo los símbolos de aterrizaje de una nave.

Tras los sucesos al entrar en el planeta, en el salón descansaba en el sofá una especie de momia, que iba completamente vendada, ni se le veía los ojos ni el pelo. Mientras que los demás se acomodaban en el sitio, Álvaro abrió las persianas metálicas dejando entrar la luz cálida del sol.

-Bueno, creo que llegamos a tiempo a por vosotros- le dijo Álvaro a sus compañeros.- estabais en las últimas.

-¡No estábamos en las últimas! Ni siquiera nos derrotaron, solo nos pillaron por sorpresa, ni por asomo habríamos perdido contra unos desconocidos encapuchados.- le replicó Sebas enfadado.

- La cosa es que os atacaron, ¿pero quién era esa gente?- le preguntó una chica, entrando en el salón con una bandeja llena de galletas y tazas de café. La chica era morena, con un peinado de bulbo. De estatura más baja que Fran, pero con una delantera quizás demasiado grande.

- ¡Anda, Peralta que de tiempo!- le dijo Sebas con bastantes ánimos, pero con la sequedad de no levantarse a saludarla adecuadamente.

[Nombre: Peralta.

Alias: Pera.

Edad: 16.

Le gusta: Hacer bromas.

No le gusta: Los bichos.

Comida favorita: Potaje con habichuelas.

Color de ojos: Marrones.

Estatura: 1,65 m.

Ocupación: Ninguna.]

- Escuchadme, la historia es que antes de que os atacaran a vosotros, estuvieron aquí, desatando el caos con los sincorazones buscando algo, pero desaparecieron de repente sin más- les explicó Xamo sentada en su silla de ruedas.

- Si es que eres una máquina Álvaro, gracias a ti estamos a salvo- le dijo Fran, quitándose todas las vendas del cuerpo, quitándose así la apariencia de momia.- A parte de todo esto… ¿Y Jesús?

-¡Tú cállate que me tienes negra hoy!- le gritó Xamo y luego empezó a hablar con normalidad- Ese hijo de la gran puta desapareció cuando más lo necesitábamos, en el ataque a nuestro pueblo no apareció ni gritando a pleno pulmón su nombre. Desapareció a partir de ese día y no le hemos vuelto a ver.

- ¿Desapareció así sin más?, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando?- preguntó Sebas algo mosqueado- solo vosotros tres aquí y la única protección este instituto.

- Por suerte no pudieron penetrar las defensas instaladas en todo el perímetro del instituto y ningún habitante sufrió daños. No hubo muchas pérdidas materiales- le contestó Álvaro.

- El encapuchado de la espada larga se llama Javi… - dijo Fran inesperadamente.

-¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? , ¿Te lo dijo él?- preguntó Xamo dudosamente.

- Cuando llegasteis atacando, el otro encapuchado mencionó su nombre antes de irse los dos, aunque estaba medio inconsciente lo pude escuchar- explicó Fran.

- Es cierto, yo también lo escuché, pero no estaba del todo seguro- comentó Sebas.

- Tenemos que investigarlo, a partir de mañana nos ponemos manos a la obra para averiguar quiénes son esos dos y por qué buscan a Fran- dijo Álvaro seriamente.- pero antes tengo que reforzar las defensas del instituto, otro ataque sorpresa no aguantaría…

-¡Definitivamente necesitamos un mago en el grupo!... ¡y un músico!- gritó Fran decidido.

-¡No! ¡¿Músico para qué?! Es el que menos sirve en el grupo y además yo ya sé magia… - le contestó Xamo.

-Pero me refiero a un mago que sepa conjuros de protección, así tendríamos el instituto anti-asaltos –chistó Fran.- ¡y el músico también para que cante canciones piratas!

- ¡NO!, ¡primero un médico! que la próxima vez nos quedamos sin vendas para curaros- les dijo Xamo medio enfadada.

-¿A esto llamas curar?- le preguntó Sebas mientras se quitaba sus propias vendas.

-¡Ya lo he dicho, no soy doctora!- le gritó Xamo.

-Álvaro, ¿qué estás haciendo en el otro edificio?, he visto que está bastante precintado y cubierto todo con persianas metálicas- le preguntó Sebas con curiosidad.

-Aaaah… eso es un secreto, estoy trabajando en un proyecto pero hasta que no esté acabado no podéis verlo- les informó Álvaro muy contento.- He durado estos dos años en construirlo y por fin me queda poco para acabarlo.

-Ni siquiera me deja verlo yo que vivo en el mismo pueblo… -les comentó Peralta.

- Por cierto, ¿sabes quién llegará mañana?- le preguntó Álvaro a su amigo.

-¿Eh?, ¿quién?- le preguntó Fran pensativo.

- ¡El Maestro de la Llave Espada, Riku!- le dijo Álvaro con tono de sorpresa.

-¿¡En serio que Riku va a venir!?- se sorprendió mucho Fran al escuchar la noticia- ¡que bien, me hacía ilusión verle a él y a Sora!, ¡hace muchísimo tiempo que no los veía!

- Me llamó hace unos días, me dijo que fuera a tu mundo para recogerte…- le dijo Álvaro felizmente.

-Y al final resultó ser un rescate- concluyó Xamo.

-Álvaro, ¿qué juegos nuevos tienes?- le preguntó Sebas viendo la PlayStation 3 que tenía bajo la televisión de plasma.

- El nuevo Uncharted, lo compré hace unas semanas- informó Álvaro.

-¿Sigues teniendo los Naruto?- preguntó Fran levantándose rápidamente para jugar.

-Los nuevos de Storms, llevan poco tiempo a la venta, están bastante bien-dijo Álvaro sentándose con ellos para empezar a jugar.

-¡De todas formas te daré una paliza en el Naruto!- se burló Sebas riéndose.

- ¡He practicado mucho y sería capaz de ganarte de una vez!- le gritó Fran.

-¡Hombres!- dijo Peralta largándose del salón tras ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían comido todas las galletas sin haber podido coger ninguna ella.

-¡Esperad chicos, que yo también juego!- les dijo Xamo uniéndose al grupo.

Y tras una noche alocada de ver películas con fuentes de palomitas, bromeando y riéndose a carcajadas, llegó el día siguiente con la tan esperada llegada de Riku. Hace dos años este hombre ayudó a Fran y a sus amigos a salvar los mundos de la catástrofe de los sincorazones y desde entonces no se habían visto. A las 10:23 de la mañana y desde una nave gumi de aspecto parecido a la de Álvaro pero un poco más grande y de color negra, bajó un hombre alto de pelo blanco con unos ojos enormes y azules. Vestido de sudadera y pantalones vaqueros de colores claros. Todos quedaron embobados por su aparición aunque sabían que iba a llegar.

- Me alegro de veros de nuevo chicos, veo que estáis bien- dijo Riku al bajar de la nave, acercándosele Fran rápidamente para chocar las manos con él.

-¡Que de tiempo Riku, ahora mismo no paran de pasarme cosas buenas!- le dijo Fran muy entusiasmado.

-¿Te refieres por cosas buenas al casi secuestro de ayer?- susurró Xamo por lo bajo.

- Oye, ¿por qué no ha venido Sora?- le preguntó Fran mientras Riku estrechaba la mano a los demás compañeros.

- Sora no ha venido porque tenía que quedarse al cuidado de las Islas del Destino, es un mundo muy caprichoso y a veces vienen visitantes inesperados- le explicó Riku.- además, no puede separarse de Kairi, no quiere que le pase absolutamente nada aunque ella también sea fuerte.

- ¡Qué bonito es el amor, ojala yo también encuentre a mi príncipe azul!- exclamó Xamo con voz emotiva mirando con ojos sensuales a Riku.

- … el caso es el motivo por el que he venido aquí- le indicó Riku.- Fran, estoy al tanto del tema de los encapuchados y he venido aquí con el objetivo de instruirte.

-¿Entrenarme dices?- le preguntó Fran con ojos saltones.

- Exacto, estás muy verde incluso siendo portador de la llave espada, ahora mismo Sebas está por encima tuya- indicó Riku.- ahora, con respecto al tema del ataque de ayer, debo informaros de que también fueron a nuestro mundo.

-¿También?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Sí, pero no fueron rivales para nosotros. El caso es que esas personas buscan elegidos, tal vez para esclavizarlos y usar sus poderes de luz u oscuridad, de todas formas, creemos que esas dos personas no están solas.- explicó Riku.

-Sugieres que es una organización, ¿cierto?- preguntó Sebas llegando a la conclusión.

- Exactamente es eso, se hacen llamar la "Banda Brol". Se lo saqué a uno de ellos que estaba ya en las últimas, en nuestro caso el ataque fue mucho mayor, viniendo a luchar mucha más personas. Fue fácil sonsacárselo- informó Riku.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de esa organización?- preguntó Álvaro con curiosidad.

- Obtener a un elegido de la luz y otro de la oscuridad- dijo Riku.

-Si fueron a por Fran quiere decir que fueron a por Sora, ¿no?- dijo Sebas dudosamente.

- No sé los detalles pero sé que ya tienen a un elegido de la oscuridad, el mismo moribundo me lo dijo- dijo con seguridad Riku.- por lo que te buscaban a ti, Fran. Eres el último que les hace falta y ten por seguro que persistirán en buscarte y atraparte. Cuanto más débil seas más fácil será que te atrapen, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento voy a hacer?- preguntó Fran.

- Te lo diré cuando vayamos a empezar… utilizaremos el pabellón trasero, prepárate porque empezaremos enseguida.- le comentó Riku.

- ¿Y qué haremos cuando acabe su entrenamiento?- le preguntó Álvaro.

-Eso lo decidiréis vosotros, mi objetivo sólo es entrenarlo para que se pueda enfrentar a esta amenaza. Procurad no ir solos a ningún lado, ir en grupos o en parejas pero nunca solos. – Les indicó Riku marchando hacia el pabellón- puede que incluso que ya estén aquí…

- ¡De acuerdo, cuando acabemos el entrenamiento iré a patearles el trasero a todos ellos!- gritó Fran muy entusiasmado dirigiéndose con Riku al pabellón, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

- No estoy del todo seguro del resultado de ese entrenamiento- dijo Álvaro algo dudoso.- bueno chicos, mientras Fran entrena no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Mientras qué hacemos?- preguntó Peralta que también estaba presente allí todo el rato.

-Fácil, reforzar las defensas del instituto y saldremos a averiguar más cosas de esa Banda, creo que sé dónde podemos conseguir más información- le dijo Álvaro.

-También quiero ir a mi mundo para recoger unas cosas e informar a mi familia y a la de Fran de nuestra situación- le comentó Sebas.- por eso iré contigo si vas a salir afuera.

El pabellón era un pequeño edificio justo detrás de los dos grandes bloques que formaban el instituto, dentro de él lo típico de una escuela, unas canchas de baloncesto y porterías. Cuando entraron, Riku cerró a cal y canto desde dentro, para que absolutamente nadie entrara allí.

- Bien, empecemos con la explicación de lo que vamos a hacer- le dijo Riku para comenzar centrándose en el centro del pabellón.- Estarás 3 meses entrenando sin parar, mes y medio conmigo del cual te daré el último fin de semana para que descanses. Y el otro mes y medio estarás entrenando con Donald para manejar la magia.

-¿Donald vendrá también?- dijo Fran entusiasmado al escuchar el nombre del pato parlanchín.- Estoy deseando que me enseñes a manejar mejor la llave espada.

-Negativo, no te dejaré en ningún momento a usar la llave espada, actualmente es el mayor peligro que puedes correr al usarla- le explicó Riku detenidamente.- Si usas o invocas el arma, los sincorazones te detectarán en cuestión de tiempo cosa que beneficiaría a los que van a por ti.

- Entonces, ¿cómo pelearé sin usar la llave espada?- le preguntó Fran confuso.- ¡Debo usarla sino no podré proteger a mis amigos!

- Si la usas lo que pasará será lo contrario a lo que pretendes… la organización controla a los sincorazones y están continuamente intentando rastrear tu localización- le dijo Riku.

- Es frustrante poder portar la llave espada y no poder usarla…- dijo Fran entristeciéndose un poco.

- Sé que es frustrante, pero actualmente en el mundo en el que vivimos, los portadores de la llave espada no están bien vistos, simbolizamos para ellos la destrucción y somos la mayor amenaza de los mundos… por eso somos muy buscados- le explicó Riku con bastantes detalles.- lo que te voy a enseñar te va a servir tanto para luchar contra esta organización como para poder moverte libremente por los mundos sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-¿Y eso que me vas a enseñar y que tanto estoy esperando qué va a ser?- le preguntó Fran curiosamente.

- Esto que te voy a enseñar puede que se te dé mejor que pelear usando la llave espada, tienes un gran potencial, una gran fuerza de voluntad y una resistencia curiosa a los golpes- le fue explicando Riku.- te voy a enseñar a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, es decir, con tu propio cuerpo a base de puños y piernas.

- Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… suena bien, me gusta- dijo muy contento Fran.

- Bien, te enseñaré técnicas de combate, te ayudaré a fortalecer tu cuerpo y a ganar velocidad y reflejos. Todo esto te servirá de mucho y más cuando aprendas a usar magia con Donald, pero eso cuando él esté aquí y te toque… en este mes y medio tendremos mucho trabajo por lo que estarás entrenando hasta que te falte el aliento día tras día y no verás la luz del sol hasta entonces, saldrá un Fran nuevo y renovado- le dijo Riku acercándose a la pared del pabellón y colocando un aparato cuadrado con botones, activándolo en seguida.

En un solo instante Fran notó que su cuerpo se volvió más pesado, como si la gravedad del planeta tirara mucho más fuerte de él. Cayó al suelo por culpa de esta fuerza, hasta que dejó de atraerle fuertemente ya que Riku desactivó el aparato.

- Iremos mucho más rápido si ponemos éste aparato aquí, aumentará la gravedad como me plazca y te acostumbrará a las gravedades altas, cuando acabemos obtendrás una velocidad que ni te lo creerás- dijo sonriente Riku.- ¿Empezamos ya?

- ¡Estoy decidido, comencemos!- gritó Fran a pleno pulmón con afán de comenzar el entrenamiento.

Y así comenzó el tan esperado entrenamiento. Los primeros días tenía la tarea de correr por todo el pabellón con la gravedad aumentada, su cuerpo chorreaba sudor como una fuente y pocas veces se paraba a descansar, aunque Riku se lo dijera. Más tarde comenzó a prepara físicamente su cuerpo, desde trepar por las paredes, subir por cuerdas, haciendo ejercicios de músculos y demás cosas hasta que finalmente comenzaron a pelear. Le empezó a enseñar las técnicas básicas y los consejos de posicionar los puños y cómo tiene que cerrarlos, para no hacerse daño al golpear.

Riku era insuperable, en todo el entrenamiento no consiguió darle ningún puñetazo, se movía como un junco azotado por el viento, esquivando todos los golpes de Fran, pero éste no desistía en el intento. Y cada día Riku traía del instituto una cesta de comida y agua para volver al entrenamiento. Cada día la gravedad se intensificaba más, consiguiendo así que se fuera acostumbrando. La gravedad llegó a tal nivel que cualquier cosa en el exterior comenzaba a estar afectado.

A pocos días de acabar el entrenamiento físico, los demás del grupo habían acabado de mejorar las defensas del instituto. Entre Álvaro y Sebas habían montado una barrera de plasma alrededor del instituto con 4 pilares en cada punta. Y Xamo y Peralta salían juntas a la calle para ver los días pasar. Sebas fue junto con Álvaro a la Tierra para informar de la situación actual a los padres de Fran y a los de Sebas, comprendiéndolo costosamente y aceptando el destino de sus hijos, aunque hubieran preferido que estudiaran y fueran hombres de provecho, pero el destino los hizo así. Aunque Sebas exageró diciendo que tenían una dura misión para volver a salvar los mundos.

Todo sin ninguna novedad o ataque enemigo y ninguna nube extraña como aquel día en la Tierra. Y tras el acabado de la barrera, Álvaro se iba todos los días con una carretilla de tablones de madera y chapas de metal al segundo edificio, encerrándose día tras día acabando lo que él llamaba, su "gran proyecto" del cuál siempre comentaba que valdría mucho la pena.

Un par de días antes, Álvaro salió del edificio de su proyecto y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el salón principal, donde estaba Sebas jugando alegremente al Uncharted.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo… - le dijo Álvaro suspirando.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Sebas saliendo junto a su amigo al exterior y dirigiéndose a la nave gumi.

- Te lo explicaré por el camino, he recibido una alerta- le dijo rápidamente Álvaro montándose en la nave gumi.- ya he dejado una nota en el salón para que lo vea Xamo y Peralta.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo- aceptó Sebas subiéndose a la nave y despegando junto a Álvaro hacia las coordenadas de la alerta.

El día final del entrenamiento Xamo y Peralta fueron al pabellón esperando la tan esperada salida de su amigo. Un temblor hizo agitar el suelo y un terrible golpe melló la puerta metálica del pabellón la cual comenzó a abrirse poco a poco. Una tenue niebla salió de ella, apareciendo dos siluetas tras ella. Fran salió después de Riku y viendo después de un tiempo las caras de sus amigas.

-¿Cómo lo veis?- les preguntó Riku viendo las caras sorprendidas de las chicas.

- Está algo diferente… pero también su mirada, parece mucho más decidido… - comentó Peralta.

- Me noto… más ligero, como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima- comentó Fran, marcando una nueva apariencia mucho más cuadrada pero sin marcar demasiado los músculos, ya que salió con la misma ropa que con la que entró.

- Has superado una gravedad 10 veces superior al de este planeta, normal que te sientas así- comentó Riku.- has progresado muchísimo y en este poco tiempo has demostrado que tienes un potencial enorme… podrías incluso superarnos… pero para ello tendrás que aprender a usar la magia.

- ¿Será suficiente para luchar contra los encapuchados?- preguntó Xamo con cara rara.

- Hombre, tendrá que seguir practicando y aprendiendo cada vez más, pero mi trabajo acaba aquí- dijo Riku comenzando a caminar hacia su nave gumi- la propia experiencia en combate te hará más fuerte y ya que has aprendido lo básico podrás manejarte ahí fuera y cuando manejes la magia serás aún más fuerte. Pero por ahora tendrás tres días de descanso, Donald llegará en ese tiempo aquí.

- ¡Muchas gracias Riku, de verdad!, ¡prometo que me volveré mucho más fuerte! , ¡Mucho, muchísimo más!, ¡y te superaré a ti y a Sora!, ¡estoy decidido, seré el mejor Maestro de la Llave Espada!- gritó Fran a todo pulmón levantando los brazos hacia el cielo en señal de alegría.

- Estoy esperando ver eso… - dijo Riku montándose en su nave- escucha, hay algo que debes saber…

-¿Eh?-preguntó Fran pensativo.

- De momento sabes eso, pero para ser un Maestro deberás primero aprender a controlar la Luz y la Oscuridad. Cuando lo hagas, ven a vernos e iremos a ver a Yensid para hacerte el examen de graduación.- dijo Riku encendiendo motores.

- ¿Y cómo hago eso?, ¿lo de controlar la luz y la oscuridad?- le preguntó Fran pero los motores hicieron el trabajo de hacer muchísimo ruido y no dejaba escuchar del todo bien.

- ¡Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú mismo! … ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!, ¡Sora me dio un mensaje! … "Dirígete a las Islas del Destino en cuanto acabes el entrenamiento de magia". Te esperaremos allí- dijo Riku cuando la nave se propuso a despegar- ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Adiós, gracias por todo!, ¡de verdad Riku, me convertiré en un verdadero elegido!, ¡muchísimas gracias por todo!- gritaba Fran mientras veía la nave desaparecer en el cielo azul.

-¡Bueno, pues ya se acabó todo!- dijo Xamo dirigiéndose hacia el patio delantero.

-¡No, aún queda el entrenamiento de magia!- dijo Fran con seguridad.

-¡Oye, tienes tres días de descanso!, ¿por qué no nos damos unas vacaciones?- le preguntó Xamo alegremente.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- le preguntó Fran.

-¿Qué te parece Las Islas Hawaianas?, sol, playa, chicos en bañador y todo eso- le dijo Xamo abriéndose paso a la punta del segundo edificio.

- ¡Me encantaría volver a ver a Lilo y a Stitch!, ¡venga vamos!... pero… ¿cómo si no tenemos nave?... ¿dónde están Álvaro y Sebas?- le preguntó Fran dudoso.

- Álvaro y Sebas me dejaron una nota antes de ayer diciendo que se iban por una alerta, pero que estarán bien, así que no nos preocupemos- le informó Xamo, abriendo una persiana desde el suelo y mostrando así una especie de garaje, donde dentro se podía ver una nave gumi algo estropeada- ¡iremos en mi nave gumi!

- ¡Buena idea!, ¡Hey Peralta! Te vienes, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Fran a su amiga con gran entusiasmo.

- Me encantaría pero debo de quedarme aquí a hacer unas cosas, además que tiene que haber alguien aquí para esperar a Donald. Además estoy preocupada por Jesús, no sé dónde puede estar…

-Si tu quieres, pero no salgas de aquí bajo ningún concepto, las defensas del instituto harían su trabajo en el caso de ataque, además podrás mandarnos una señal de socorro desde la terminal… una pena que no nos podamos comunicar los demás…- dijo Xamo mientras se montaba en la nave junto a Fran.

-¡Oye!, ¿por qué no le pedimos a Jumba unos transmisores?, ¡así podremos mantenernos en contacto aunque estemos muy lejos!- dijo Fran muy entusiasmado.

- Por fin tienes una buena idea chaval, bueno nos vamos Peralta, ¡cuídate mucho!- dijo Xamo encendiendo motores y despegando hacia el cielo, dejando a su amiga atrás en el instituto.

De forma rápida dejaron atrás la atmósfera terrestre y gracias al navegador de la nave, se dirigían rectos hacia Las Islas Hawaianas. El viaje era bastante corto comparado con la distancia a otros planetas ya que se tardaba unas 12 horas en llegar, es decir, medio día. Fran no sabía conducir una nave, ya que era realmente difícil tener que tocar todos los botones y manejar el volante en seis direcciones diferentes, pero Xamo y Álvaro eran los únicos que sabían manejar aquellas naves espaciales, aunque Xamo era realmente torpe mientras Álvaro era totalmente un genio a la hora de pilotar naves espaciales o cualquier automóvil.

El medio día se fue rápido, ya que aunque parezca que Fran y Xamo se peleen mutuamente, cuando hablan tranquilamente pueden llevarse todo el día conversando.

-Qué de tiempo sin ir a Hawaii, estarán allí Lilo y Jumba- dijo Xamo mientras conducía.

- Sí, pero ahora mismo al que más tengo ganas de ver es a Stitch y le voy a pedir que sea de nuevo mi invocación- contestó Fran alegremente.

- Es cierto, Stitch nos ayudó hace un tiempo, además de Charizard- comentó Xamo.

- ¡Es verdad!, ¡él está en Worms World, debería ir allí a por su pokeball!, espero que esté bien…- dijo Fran pensativo.

-No te preocupes, estará bien al igual que Willy- le dijo Xamo.

- ¿Habéis sabido algo de Jesús?- le preguntó Fran por curiosidad.

- Aún nada, lleva desaparecido desde el ataque a Vicent Alexis, no sé dónde puede estar…- dijo Xamo con voz baja.

- Mira, estamos llegando…- le indicó Fran un pequeño planeta que se divisaba enfrente de sus ojos. Un mundo completamente azul, lleno de agua del que únicamente había un conjunto de islas juntas. Allí se dirigían, a las Islas Hawaianas.

**Continuará… **

Autor: Fran López – Captain Soraking

Corrector: Joaquín Garci - Jojogape


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts Las Crónicas del Corazón **

**El Camino de los Elegidos**

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Experimento 626"**

Las Islas Hawaianas eran el deseo de toda persona que le gustara el mar, su clima tropical y sus frescas aguas hacían de este sitio un paraíso vacacional. Por suerte casi nadie del exterior conoce la existencia de estas islas, sino sería un destino turístico bastante agobiante para sus gentes. Con lo poco que tenían podían vivir tranquilamente. El archipiélago de Hawai está formado por diecinueve islas y atolones, además de islotes, arrecifes y bancos de arena. Su capital es Honolulu, en la isla de Oahu, una de las más grandes del archipiélago, pero con una gran ciudad que abarca casi toda la isla.

En realidad cada isla es un volcán, algunos activos y otros inactivos, pero que tienen constantemente a la isla en alerta. Finalmente cuando llegó la nave gumi al planeta, aterrizaron en un claro en medio del bosque de palmeras. Apagaron motores y comenzaron a salir de la nave.

-¡Qué alegría, por fin llegamos!- dijo Fran estirando todos los músculos.

- Dejaremos aquí la nave, no creo que la encuentre nadie en esta pequeña isla- comentó Xamo dejando atrás a Fran.- dirijámonos a la casa de Lilo ya mismo.

-¡Ey, espera!- le dijo Fran corriendo para alcanzarla.

Se adentraron en las profundidades del bosque de palmeras hasta llegar a la casa de Lilo. Una enorme casa de madera situada en un pequeño montículo, en el que era necesario subir una pasarela de madera antes de llegar a casa. Con estilo muy hawaiano tenía la peculiaridad de tener una cúpula en lo más alto de la casa, como si de un observatorio se tratara. Conociendo a los que vivían allí no era de extrañar que hubiera ese tipo de cosas. Cuando llegaron llamaron rápidamente al timbre de la puerta.

- Espero que haya alguien en casa- le dijo Fran entusiasmado, cuando abrió de repente un extraterrestre flacucho como un fideo. Tenía tres patas y una gran cabeza con un solo ojo, una pequeña antena y la boca. En efecto, era Pleakley.

- ¡Fran!, ¡Xamo!, ¡qué de tiempo sin veros!- se alegró el extraterrestre al verlos y les invitó enseguida a pasar.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Pleakley, hemos venido de vacaciones un par de días y de paso queríamos visitaros- le dijo Fran alegremente entrando junto a Xamo y sentándose en el incómodo sofá de la casa.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Xamo con curiosidad.

- Ahora mismo Lilo no está, fue en busca de uno de esos experimentos- les explicó Pleakley trayendo consigo una bandeja de té y unas galletas.- Y Jumba está en su cuarto haciendo experimentos… Lo llamaré ahora mismo… ¡Jumba!

Mientras, en un sendero turístico por un acantilado, una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba allí buscando paisajes bonitos y exóticos.

- OH, la belleza de la naturaleza es increíble- dijo la chavala, una guapa mujer rubia con gafas y una enorme nariz, común entre los isleños.- encaja perfectamente en tu proyecto urbanístico, cariño.

- La próxima vez cogeremos un helicóptero- le dijo el chaval muy cansado y bebiendo agua de una botella.- bien, precioso… venga en marcha…

El hombre tiró la botella al vacío del acantilado, chocando entre las rocas hasta llegar a chocar con las palmeras del final. De la botella empezó a salir agua por la boquilla, ya que aún quedaba un poco y la tiró con la boquilla abierta. El agua se escapó de la botella y mojó una esfera azul del tamaño de una canica, con los números incrustados 601, la esfera al entrar en contacto con el agua, empezó a aumentar de tamaño creando una onda expansiva amarilla. De ahí salió una especie de monstruo púrpura, una mezcla entre un cerdo y un gorila de mediana altura y como Stitch, con 4 brazos.

En el mismo sendero donde caminaba la pareja para bajar al pueblo, sin saber con qué se iban a encontrar.

- La próxima vez que vengamos, cogemos el coche- dijo el chico cuando de repente, el bicho de 4 brazos apareció ante ellos. La pareja dio un sobresalto, asustados de la bestia la cual comenzaba a dar gritos de lucha, gritando una y otra vez "¡ahí ya!" y dando saltos donde mismo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la muchacha justo detrás del chaval con terror.

- Será un cerdo salvaje, venga vamos a rodearlo y corremos- le dijo el chaval, cuando el monstruo saltó hacia atrás cortándoles el paso.- será mejor no meterte conmigo, conozco a mucha gente importante y soy vicepres…

En un torbellino lila de puños, el cerdo de cuatro brazos golpeó y lanzó al muchacho contra una palmera que estaba a escasos metros, dejando al chaval inconsciente. La mujer preocupada corrió hacia su posición para socorrerle. El cerdo-gorila púrpura de cuatro brazos desapareció entre la densidad del bosque de palmeras.

Unos minutos antes de lo sucedido con el cerdo-gorila de cuatro brazos, en una nave espacial con cara de tiburón situado al lado de una gran cascada, el experimento 625 comenzó a realizar sus famosos sándwiches. 625 era un experimento parecido a Stitch pero de color amarillo oscuro y algo más regordete.

-¿Qué te apetece hoy, de ensalada o especial de la casa: piña y mantequilla de cacahuete?- le preguntó 625 al gigante Gantu. Un enorme tiburón con patas con traje de neopreno, fue en su día un comandante importante de la guardia galáctica pero ahora trabaja para un hámster llamado Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel.

- ¿Es que acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa?- le preguntó Gantu enfadado.

- Oh no… y paninis- le contestó el experimento.

- ¿Qué es eso?- le volvió a preguntar Gantu.

- Es italiano, es una mezcla de sándwich y pizza- contestó 625 comiéndose un enorme bocadillo.

-"Alerta, alerta de experimento 601 activado, función primaria: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo"- saltó la máquina esférica morada de encima de la mesa, mostrando una silueta electrónica y aproximada del experimento en una pantalla táctil.

- ¡Ah, no es rival para mí, a este lo capturo en un santiamén!- exclamó Gantu largándose de la nave con su Blaster para capturar al experimento.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Lilo donde estaban Fran y Xamo visitando el lugar, bajó el enorme extraterrestre llamado Jumba, un gordo alien con cuatro ojos y únicamente dos pelos en la cabeza.

-¡Hola amigos, hace mucho de yo no ver a vosotros!, ¡os veo muy cambiados en especial tú chico!- exclamó Jumba cuando vio a sus amigos.

- Sí, me he estado entrenando un poco y vinimos aquí a pasar unos días de descanso y de paso ver a Stitch, que le quería pedir un favor- dijo Fran después de darle un abrazo de oso al enorme extraterrestre.

- Además de que queremos pedirte una cosa Jumba- le comentó Xamo tras beberse ya tres latas de refresco Fanta- Es que siempre nos estamos separando por culpa de unos asuntos, como ahora mismo y no sabemos si nuestros compañeros están bien, así que queríamos pedirte unos transmisores para que podamos comunicarnos entre nosotros.

- ¿Un transmisor?, eso ser muy simple para científico malvado como yo, puedo hacer algo mucho mejor, uno de alta tecnología, os encantará.- les dijo Jumba con aire sonriente.

- ¡Jumba!, ¡han llegado Lilo y Stitch!, ¡parece que el bicho está malherido!- le gritó Pleakley al ver a Lilo, una niña pequeña de pelo largo y morena, con la típica nariz de los isleños, llevando en brazos al experimento 626 también llamado Stitch, un monstruito azul con grandes orejas y ojos saltones.

- Un experimento ha herido a Stitch, lo raro es que no ha luchado y no sé por qué- le dijo Lilo entrando en la habitación sin percatarse de los nuevos invitados.

- ¡Hola Lilo!, ¿cómo se ha hecho eso Stitch?- le preguntó Fran dando un sobresalto al ver a la pequeña con el experimento en brazos.

- ¡Fran!, ¡Xamo!, me alegro mucho de veros, menos mal que habéis llegado, un experimento, Stitch…- decía Lilo muy liada.

- Tranquila, estamos aquí de vacaciones pero nos ocuparemos de ese experimento de inmediato, dinos donde está ahora que Fran le dará tal hostia que se le caerá el pelo del susto.- le dijo Xamo intentando darle ánimos.

- No le pondrás ninguna inyección, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Lilo, cuando Stitch había sido puesto en una camilla circular y giratoria al entrar en el cuarto de Jumba, un mini laboratorio que tenía montado allí.

- Veremos, imprimo resultados de test- dijo Jumba cuando un rayo comenzó a analizar el cuerpo entero de Stitch y sacó un pequeño papel del escáner.

- ¿Qué diantres es todo esto?- preguntó Pleakley entrando en la habitación mientras estaba tejiendo algo muy extraño.- Córcholis y recórcholis, ¿qué le habéis hecho al pequeño monstruo?

- Jumba le está haciendo una revisión, porque está enfermo.- le contestó Lilo muy triste.- ¿Qué estás tejiendo?

- Mi propio calcetín terrestre.- le dijo Pleakley enseñando un calcetín con tres agujeros para cada uno de sus piernas.- ¿pero qué le pasa?

- ¡Lo sabré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- exclamó Jumba sacando el folio de la máquina que enseñaba el diagnóstico de Stitch.- Sí, ya entiendo… ya tengo diagnóstico.

- ¿Y cuál es?- le preguntó Fran un poco preocupado.

- Ha comido Nueces de Macadamia- concluyó Jumba decidido.- normalmente eso no es malo, pero datos también dijo que comió zapatillas tenis, combinación de ácido palmatoleico presente no es de macadamia y goma de zapatilla, crearon un compuesto químico llamado grazonita.

- ¿Grazonita?- preguntó Pleakley asqueando.- es un material tóxico, acaba con tu cutis y el mío lo destrozó.

- Y ese compuesto, ¿en qué perjudica a Stitch?- preguntó Xamo algo confundida.

- Hace que su sistema se pare, es como si un ordenador estropeado- explicó Jumba.- borró memoria de aprendizaje, superpoderes de 626 han sido olvidados.

- ¿Cómo podrá derrotar a 601 si no recuerda cómo pelear?- preguntó Lilo también confundida por la situación.

- Deberíais realizar aprendizaje desde principio- le volvió a explicar Jumba.

- Pero tú lo hiciste una vez… ¿por qué no lo haces de nuevo?- le preguntó Lilo de nuevo.

- Error, última vez produjo a mí hernia discal- le dijo Jumba.

- Entonces, ¿quién va a enseñar a Stitch?- preguntó Lilo.

- ¡Yo lo haré!- dijo muy decidido Fran.- ¡le enseñaré de nuevo a pelear y vencerá a ese experimento!

- ¿Tú, chico? Te digo que no será nada fácil- le comentó Jumba.

- Tranquilo podré con él, le enseñaré todo lo que necesita, así cuando se recupere de su enfermedad será más fuerte y volverá a recordar lo que sabía- dijo contento Fran.

- Excelente idea, ten aquí manual para que te sea mucho más fácil aprender a derrotar a monstruo de cuatro brazos- le dio Jumba a Fran un libro gordo en el que tenía como portada un gran hombre extraterrestre de cuatro brazos.

-¡Muy bien, con esto podremos empezar!, ¿estás listo Stitch?- le preguntó Fran dándole el libro a Lilo mientras que Stitch asentía perezosamente.

En el patio de la casa, se dispusieron para entrenar al enfermo Stitch. Colocaron una máquina de tirar pelotas de tenis, un peluche enorme colgado desde un árbol y un pequeño aro de la misma envergadura que Stitch cuando se hace una bola.

Al principio, le tiraban el peluche gigante para que lo esquivara, pero no lo conseguía a la primera. Luego el tiro de pelotas de tenis consistía en que Stitch atrapara las bolas con las manos, pero al principio no cogía ninguna. Y el objetivo del aro y el objetivo del pequeño aro era que Stitch pasara saltando hecho una bola. Al cabo de intentos e intentos una y otra vez, Stitch le empezaba a coger el truco, poco a poco conseguía esquivar los obstáculos que se le ponía delante, hasta que al cabo de muchísimos intentos, consiguió defenderse y moverse como sabía anteriormente, y usar su fuerza como antes, era un Stitch más contento y decidido. Después de un día entero de entrenamiento de Stitch, se metieron en la casa para descansar, cuando la radio dio una inesperada noticia:

-"El cerdo púrpura se encuentra en dirección a la bahía de los forzudos"- dijo el comentarista en la radio, mientras que Stitch se ponía cada vez más furioso. Salió de la casa dando un salto por la ventana y se dirigió al lugar que dijo la radio.

-¡Espera Stitch!, ¡falta que estudiemos el libro "Combate de monstruos de cuatro brazos"!- le gritó Lilo mientras el pequeño monstruo se alejaba de la casa.

-¡No Stitch! ¡Ese bicho te va a dar una buena tunda!- le gritó Xamo preocupada.

- ¡Rápido, hay que ir tras él!- gritó Fran adelantándose a ellas, corriendo en dirección a Stitch.

-¿¡Pero tú donde vas, idiota!?- gritó Xamo al ver a su amigo correr con una velocidad que no había visto antes.- ¡Espérate, hay que preparar una estrategia!

- ¡Mi única estrategia es ir de frente! ¡Voy a luchar junto a Stitch ya que él solo no podrá! Voy a ayudarle… - gritó Fran mientras alcanzó al veloz 626.

Fran y Stitch se dirigieron a la playa, donde estaba el monstruo púrpura haciéndose el machito tras haber derrotado a todos los machos de la playa, en un ring donde los boxeadores entrenaban, había una especie de gimnasio con pesas en medio de la playa, todos los machitos habían huido tras ver el poder físico del cerdo púrpura. Stitch llegó al ring y se subió en uno de los pilares, desafiando así al cerdo púrpura con unos guantes de boxeo.

El experimento atacaba con sus cuatro brazos a la vez, Stitch se defendía como podía con sus guantes. 626 saltó encima del experimento pero éste le cogió de las piernas y lo tiró sobre las cuerdas del ring, rebotando y siendo lanzado de nuevo. El cerdo intentó golpear de nuevo, pero Stitch lo esquivó dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Pero la cosa no salió como él esperaba, ya que se cayó sobre las cuerdas, liándose entre ellas sin poder moverse.

El cerdo púrpura se abalanzó sobre Stitch para darle el golpe de gracia, pero una patada tiró hacia atrás al experimento de cuatro brazos. Fran estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él. En cuando desafió al cuatro brazos, Lilo y Xamo llegaron al lugar, las dos fueron a tratar a Stitch, que todavía estaba entre las cuerdas.

-Stitch… soy yo- le dijo Lilo muy preocupada.

-Fran, ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Xamo al ver a su amigo que se iba a enfrentar al experimento.- ¿estás loco?, no podrás derrotar a un experimento genético…

-Me da igual que sea un experimento o un monstruo, ¡ha herido a mi amigo y eso no lo permitiré! – gritó Fran muy enfadado.

-Fran… -dijo Xamo en voz baja.- ¡como no derrotes a ese bicho te quedas un mes sin cenar!, ¿te has enterado?

- Descuida- rió Fran mientras miraba al cerdo-gorila púrpura de cuatro brazos.

El monstruo púrpura se abalanzó sobre Fran, pero éste se deslizó sobre el suelo pasando por debajo de sus piernas, escapando así de sus puños. Luego golpeó sobre uno de los brazos de un puñetazo para debilitarlo, dejándole el brazo algo dolorido. El cerdo cogió el brazo libre de Fran y lo lanzó en vertical hacia arriba, este se percató de las intenciones del cerdo, quería saltar él también y golpearlo con dos brazos, mientras que con los otros dos se impulsaba hacia arriba. El elegido desvió un puñetazo de una patada, mientras recibía el golpe del otro brazo en el estómago.

En el aire, cuando el cerdo creía que había acabado con su contrincante, éste le da una patada con su pierna libre, lanzándolo fuertemente hacia uno de los pilares del ring. Pero se levantó de nuevo y se hizo una bola, como Stitch, dirigiéndose hacia Fran de nuevo. Preparado para lo que le viniera, aguantó con sus brazos, retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta que logró lanzarlo hacia arriba a pocos metros, Fran saltó y golpeó con sus dos brazos a la vez en todo el estómago del experimento.

El cerdo cayó cerca del lugar, estaba muy cansado pero se abalanzó sobre Fran de nuevo en forma de bola estando este todavía en el cielo e indefenso, iba a recibir el golpe sí o sí y no tenía escapatoria. Cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro, apareció Stitch golpeando de un cabezazo al cerdo, y este rebotaba una y otra vez con las lianas del ring. Fran cayó al lado de Stitch, viendo que éste estaba bien de nuevo.

-¿Sigues tu Stitch? - le preguntó Fran, a lo que Stitch asintió con la cabeza chocando la mano con Fran, haciendo el gesto de cambio de contrincante en una lucha libre.

-¿Estará bien? - le preguntó Xamo a Fran cuando éste bajaba del ring, limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

- Sí, estoy seguro de que él debe ser el que acabe con ese cerdo morado y nadie más- le dijo Fran.- sólo estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que se recuperara.

Stitch miró fijamente al experimento, mientras éste se abalanzó sobre él, pero Stitch se agachó a tiempo y lanzó al cerdo hacia el cielo con las piernas, cayendo éste fuera del ring y chocándose contra todas las pesas que había en el gimnasio de la playa. Se levantó de nuevo girando sobre sí mismo y tirando por todas partes las pesas. Fran defendió a Lilo y a Xamo de las pesas dispersándolas por los alrededores de unos puñetazos. Stitch, viendo que Lilo estaba a salvo, saltó fuera del ring y cogió unas pesas más grandes, de 50 kilos cada una, defendiéndose con ellas de las pesas que lanzaba el troglodita púrpura.

Cuando al cerdo púrpura se le acabaron todas las pesas, paró de girar sobre sí mismo y cogió cuatro pesas iguales que Stitch , con las cuales le atacó, pero éste se defendió con suma agilidad y lanzó lejos las cuatro pesas del cerdo púrpura consiguiendo golpearlo y lanzarlo de nuevo, pero cayó en una cancha de baloncesto. Se estabilizó enganchándose en una de las canastas. Stitch saltó en la cancha y el luchador decidió tirarse sobre él en forma de bola, Stitch saltó antes de que éste le alcanzara chocándose contra el palo de una canasta. Stitch lo cogió como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto y se lo llevó botando hacia la otra canasta lanzándolo y marcando. El cerdo púrpura se levantó de nuevo cogiendo el palo de la canasta tremendamente enfadado y golpeándolo sobre el suelo.

Pero éste aguantó el golpe, haciendo que se doblaran las tornas lanzando de nuevo por el cielo al cerdo púrpura cayendo este al terreno. Stitch llegó al ring y mordió las lianas cortándolas y jalándolas para atar al cerdo púrpura de un tirón agarrando por los cuatro brazos y piernas, consiguiendo que se atara en uno de los pilares del ring. Stitch había vencido al experimento por fin, cayendo al suelo muy cansado y siendo recogido por Fran.

-¡Stitch, lo conseguiste!- gritó Lilo muy contenta llegando donde estaban Fran y 626.- ¡derrotaste al Primo!

- Lo hiciste muy bien Stitch, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dijo Fran con cara sonriente.- Ahora descansa, te lo mereces…

-Tú también deberías descansar, estás bastante magullado- le dijo Xamo viendo que Fran estaba en un estado similar al troglodita pero ni se inmutaba del dolor.- tenemos que volver a casa de Lilo para curaros.

- ¡Lo mío no tiene importancia, lo primero de todo es Stitch!- comentó Fran levantándose y llevando en brazos a Stitch.

- ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte!- se sorprendió Lilo- Y esta vez no has usado la llave espada, nunca te he visto luchar así.

- Sí, por ciertos motivos es recomendable no usarla. No quiero que este mundo se ponga en peligro por culpa mía- rió Fran.- por eso he aprendido a luchar sin la llave espada.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Lilo para curar las heridas de Stitch, pero no sabían que alguien les estaba observando. Gantu salió entre las palmeras decidido a atrapar al experimento 601, cortándole el camino al grupo de Fran.

- Me llevaré a estos exhaustos trogloditas niñita del demonio- le dijo Gantu riéndose cuando se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Aléjate de ellos, pez maloliente!- le gritó Lilo enfadada.

-Tranquila Lilo, yo me encargo de él. Los dos experimentos están muy cansados como para luchar…- le dijo Xamo, sacando de su bolsillo una varita hecha de acebo, con núcleo de corazón de dragón. Medía 32 cm y se caracterizaba por ser flexibles y buena para realizar hechizos.- Fran tiene a Stitch en brazos y además está herido, así que esta vez seré yo su oponente…

-¿Acaso crees que vas a poder derrotar a un ex comandante de la guardia galáctica?- le preguntó Gantu apuntando a Xamo con su Blaster dispuesto a disparar.

- Soy una maga especializada en magia no elemental no te tengo ningún miedo, ¡**Expelliarmus**!- gritó Xamo su hechizo desarmando a Gantu.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- gritó Gantu sin entender lo que había pasado, su Blaster había salido volando de sus manos sin más cuando la chica lo apuntó tras hacer unos gestos con la varita.

-¡**Reducto**!- gritó Xamo y el Blaster explotó en mil pedazos.- Y ahora te toca a ti, ¡**Levicorpus**!

-¡Está flotando!- se quedó sorprendida viendo que el cuerpo de Gantu levitaba y se alejaba cada vez más del suelo.

- Y ahora no podrás esquivar éste hechizo, ¡**Desmaius**!- gritó de nuevo lanzando un chorro de luz roja desde la varita, chocando contra Gantu y tirándolo contra el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Vaya, todos esos hechizos a la vez!- se sorprendió Fran enormemente.- antes sólo eras una principiante que no sabía ni desarmar a una rana.

-Tú no eres el único que ha entrenado- le dijo Xamo guardando la varita.- he estado practicando día tras día mi magia y aprendido muchos hechizos más. Pero claramente un mago nunca muestra sus secretos hasta que sea necesario.

-¿Lo has matado?- preguntó Lilo viendo el cuerpo de Gantu tirado sobre unas palmeras pequeñas.

-Tranquila, está vivo, sólo que inconsciente, se despertará en un rato. Deberíamos irnos ya- dijo Xamo cuando Stitch intentó hacer un esfuerzo de andar.

-¿Puedes caminar tú solo?- le preguntó Fran agachándose hacia el pequeño monstruito- oye Stitch, ahora que estás aquí, vine para pedirte que fueras a ser de nuevo mi invocación, ¿te apetece?

-¡SIP!- gritó Stitch dando un sobresalto de alegría, ya que no podía decir más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Pues bien, haré el contrato de invocación ya mismo.- dijo Fran mordiéndose el dedo, haciendo que sangrara para que Stitch lo lamiera. Así se firma un contrato de invocación, dando el invocador una parte de su ser al ser con el que hace el contrato.- ¡ya está listo, Stitch es otra vez mi invocación!

Tras estos acontecimientos, se apresuraron en llegar a casa de Lilo, donde allí le estaban esperando impacientes Pleakley y Jumba.

- Bueno, y ¿qué vamos a hacer con tu pequeño primo Kixx?- le preguntó Lilo a Stitch tras haber curado sus heridas.

-Aprender, es, bueno- dijo Stitch con dificultad.

-¿Kixx?, ¿así vas a llamar a 601?- le preguntó Xamo.- vaya nombre más raro…

-Pues a mí me gusta- dijo riéndose Fran.

- ¡Tú cállate mentecato que nadie ha pedido tu opinión!- le gritó Xamo.

-Ya sé dónde podemos encontrar su hogar, lo llevaremos a un gimnasio para convertirlo en un entrenador personal- concluyó Lilo.

-Buena idea, así poder darles caña a esos musculitos- dijo Jumba sacando de sus bolsillos un par de relojes.-Bueno chicos, acabé sus transmisores.

- No veas lo difícil que era encontrar las piezas- le comentó Pleakley.

- Si son relojes- concluyó Fran un poco dudoso cogiendo uno de los dos que trajo Jumba. Era un reloj digital negro con sus cuatro botones a los lados y uno de ellos de color rojo. El otro reloj era del mismo estilo pero con colores negros y azules.

-Es un reloj, sí, pero también es un transmisor, sirve como teléfono además de tener un gancho extensible que te servirá para tambalearte por todos lados, a parte de una función de desengancharse y renovar cable automáticamente. Aparte de reloj, es muy bonito- le explicó Jumba.- ven aquí que te explique cómo funcionar reloj.

- Muchas gracias Jumba, te estamos muy agradecidos pero yo no me voy a poner ese reloj, no me gustan los relojes, es una norma que tengo. Le damos uno a Álvaro y el otro te lo quedas tú Fran- le pidió Xamo.

-De todas formas me iba a quedar éste - rió Fran muy contento con su nuevo reloj, el cual se puso en la muñeca izquierda.

-¡Bien, pues ahora nos toca de disfrutar de la playa!- gritó Xamo muy contenta poniéndose en bikini en un santiamén.- ¡Mañana estaremos todo el día y al día siguiente pondremos rumbo a Vicent Alexis!

-¡Sí, vayamos ahora mismo a la playa!- gritó Fran eufórico saliendo a correr junto a Xamo, Lilo y Stitch hacia la playa para disfrutar del buen día que hacía.

Al mismo tiempo pero en un mundo lejano de allí, el planeta llamado "Worms World" donde habían ido Sebas y Álvaro tras recibir una señal de socorro. Un mundo donde sólo vivían gusanos de la mitad de tamaño que los humanos. Entre los gusanos siempre estaban en guerra y peleaban sin motivo alguno. Pero algunos dicen que lo hacen por pura diversión aunque para ello les cueste la propia vida. Hace dos años, Fran y Sora llegaron a éste planeta y lo salvaron de la catástrofe de los sincorazones. Y allí conocieron a un pequeño gusano llamado Willy, que siempre llevaba unas gafas tecno y un sombrero de fieltro.

Dentro de un castillo, donde nadie se esperaba lo que iba a pasar, Álvaro y Sebas corrían por los pasillos del castillo medieval siendo perseguidos por una decena de gusanos armados con cascos de soldados y apuntándoles con bazookas y demás armas de racimo.

-¡Ey… Álvaro!... ¡recuérdame cómo hemos podido llegar hasta esta situación!- le gritó Sebas muy confuso mientras corría con su amigo.

-¡Recibimos una señal de socorro desde el "Castillo A Capa y Espada"… irrumpimos brutalmente partiendo el muro delantero! … ¡Nada más entrar nos durmieron con gas y aparecimos en una celda con las esposas quitadas y con la puerta de la celda abierta! …¡Salimos a buscar tu sable y nos descubrieron lo que parece ser el enemigo que nos está persiguiendo!- gritaba Álvaro mientras explicaba corriendo todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Todavía sigo sin entender cómo hemos podido caer en la trampa!- dijo Sebas deprimido- ¡Eh, mira!... ¿ése no es…?

-¡Willy!- gritó Álvaro cuando vio al gusano con sombrero de fieltro y gafas tecno. Estaba en la esquina del pasillo para girar a la izquierda. Con una señal con la mano, les indicó que fueran hacia su posición. Cuando Sebas y Álvaro torcieron al pasillo, en el suelo se abrió un agujero que los hizo caer sobre un tobogán de tierra subterráneo. Dando vueltas de manera repetitiva por el túnel, llegaron por fin a la salida, un peligroso precipicio de rocas afiladas y mar embravecido.

Sebas se agarró rápidamente al saliente con la mano derecha mientras que Álvaro y Willy se agarraron a la pierna del espadachín.

-Oye, ahora soy yo el que lo va a preguntar… ¿¡Cómo coño hemos acabado en esta situación!?- gritó Álvaro hasta quedarse afónico, agarrándose con fuerza a la pierna de Sebas.

-Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, debemos salir de aquí- dijo Willy muy seriamente agarrándose a la espalda de Álvaro.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!, ¡¿para qué nos envías aquella señal de socorro si siempre hacéis lo mismo?!- le gritó de nuevo Álvaro.

-Eh, chicos… soy capaz de aguantar todo el día con este peso en esta situación… pero… no diría lo mismo por el saliente- dijo Sebas cuando había comprobado que las rocas donde se había agarrado se estaban empezando a partir.

-Estamos perdidos… - concluyó Álvaro llorando y perdiendo todas esperanzas de vida.- prefiero no mirar…

El saliente se rompió, cayendo los tres en caída libre hacia las piedras afiladas. Álvaro empezó a chillar fuertemente de miedo mientras que los otros dos seguían tan tranquilos. Willy sacó de su espalda una pokéball, una esfera pintada de blanco y rojo con una tira negra en medio. La lanzó al aire y de un resplandor apareció una figura de un dragón erguido sobre sus dos patas traseras. Unas poderosas alas y un fuego abrasador. También poseía un predominante cuello y una poderosa cola terminada en llama que ardía fuertemente.

El dragón de fuego rescató a los tres de una muerte segura, llevándolos volando hasta la orilla más cercana de la isla, tras unas enormes rocas que les permitía esconderse de algún gusano malicioso ya que estaban justo debajo del muro lateral del castillo.

-¡Charizard!, ¡eres tú y nos has salvado!- gritó Álvaro radiante de felicidad al ver al Pokemon justo delante suya y que le había rescatado de aquella terrible caída.

-Sí bueno… estaba todo planeado…- les dijo Willy con naturalidad.

-¿Todo planeado?, ¡querías matarnos!- le gritó Álvaro enfadado.

- Bueno Willy, gracias a Charizard estamos a salvo, pero nosotros estamos aquí por un motivo diferente… nos enviaste una señal de socorro y vinimos aquí. Y por extraño que parezca, eres el único gusano con buenas intenciones que vemos- le dijo Sebas limpiándose los trozos de roca que tenía en la chaqueta.

-… al parecer caísteis en la trampa de los encapuchados… - dijo Willy por lo bajo.

-¿Los encapuchados nos han tendido una trampa?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- Os lo contaré todo detalladamente… estábamos mi equipo de 6 gusanos en guerra contra el equipo de "Los Caballeros del Rey". Cuando creímos que habíamos ganado, aparecieron unos encapuchados de la nada y se aliaron con nuestros enemigos. Por culpa de los bichos negros esos nos raptaron a mí y a dos más que vinimos a asaltar el castillo – les fue explicando con pelos y señales a los chicos.- Nos ataron con cuerdas y me obligaron a enviaros aquella señal de socorro. Después nos encerraron en el calabozo hasta que el día siguiente, es decir, hoy os trajeron atados y dormidos a la celda. Con mis muñecas de colegiala conseguí desatarme, ayudé a mis compañeros y conseguimos las llaves gracias a la cuerda Ninja que siempre llevo en el estómago para las emergencias. Os desatamos también a vosotros, pero no había dios que os despertara. Así que salimos intentando huir y hacer una estrategia contra los encapuchados, hasta que nos separamos y logré localizaros corriendo de aquellos enemigos.

-Eso explica un par de cosas, pero lo que de verdad me intriga es la trampa que nos han tendido los encapuchados- dijo Álvaro pensativo.- A lo mejor pensaban que tendrían vía libre para secuestrar a Fran… pensando que iba a venir él…

-O tal vez… han intentado separarnos de él… - pensó Sebas en voz alta.- tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente, puede que Fran esté en peligro.

- Entonces no podrán, mejoramos la defensa del instituto y allí está Riku. No será posible que lo atrapen- le dijo Álvaro.- por eso yo me decanto más por la primera opción, creyeron que él vendría aquí para secuestrarle…

-No sé, puede que tengas razón… pero me da muy mala espina, puede que incluso hayan hecho esto para poder infiltrar a alguien… - concluyó Sebas tras meditar un rato.

-Hola chicos estoy aquí, recordad que el enemigo tiene vuestras armas, habrá que recuperarlas cuanto antes- les dijo Willy para llamar la atención.

-Es cierto, mi sable está aún dentro, ¿pero dónde guardan el arsenal robado?- le preguntó Sebas.

-En lo más alto del edificio central, si subes por este muro verás unas escaleras a la izquierda, ellas te llevarán directamente a la habitación donde tienen las armas- les informó Willy.

-¿Tenemos un plan?- preguntó Álvaro.

-En efecto, nuestro plan es el siguiente… - les explicó Sebas su plan detalladamente.

Mientras, en lo más alto de los muros, tres gusanos vigilaban en lo alto de los muros, mientras que otro de ellos se situaba en la misma puerta del castillo y otro justo encima del edificio donde tenían guardados las armas. En el campo de batalla, al exterior del castillo había tres catapultas donde se podían ver los tres gusanos que faltaban en el equipo de Willy, esperando alguna señal de su capitán.

Un tremendo rugido de dragón estremeció a los gusanos, desde el cielo un lanzallamas colisionó contra el muro de contención del castillo. Encima de él montaba Willy dirigiendo al dragón de un lago a otro, llamando la atención y distrayendo a los gusanos enemigos.

- **Vuelta de Poste**- dijo Álvaro mientras sacaba una cuerda de debajo de sus mangas y ataba con ellas un bloque de piedra en lo alto del muro.- ya podemos subir…

-A veces no me puedo creer que puedas sacar tantísimas cuerdas de debajo de la manga…- le dijo Sebas mientras subía silenciosamente.

-Aparatos tecnológicos se llama amigo- le dijo riéndose Álvaro, dándose por un segundo algo de importancia mientras subía tras Sebas.

Entraron por una de las ventanas de piedra del muro y comenzaron a andar sigilosamente por las escaleras que tenían a la izquierda, que les llevaría enseguida a la habitación. Allí estaba el gusano que faltaba por presentar, guardando la puerta de la habitación. En seguida se percató de que venían los chicos, por lo que se dispuso a sacar de su espalda una granada blanca con una cruz justo encima.

-¡**Granada Divina**!- gritó el gusano lanzando la granada contra ellos.

-¡Mierda!, ¡eso es muy peligroso!- gritó Sebas intentando apartar a Álvaro, pero éste no dudó en un instante en aquella situación de peligro y puso detrás suya a su amigo.

- ¡Déjamelo a mí!, ¡**Ballestrinque: Tiro de Vuelta**!- gritó Álvaro atando con su cuerda la granada divina y devolviéndosela al gusano. La explosión redujo la habitación de armas en escombros y el gusano que custodiaba desde arriba salió despedido por los aires.

-¡Simplemente, eres un genio con las cuerdas!- le felicitó Sebas cuando vio que quedaron sanos y salvos.

De entre los escombros recogió Sebas su sable y dio la señal a Willy de que todo había acabado. Entre las bolas de fuego que lanzaban los artilleros de las catapultas, derrotaron a los gusanos faltantes consiguiendo así la victoria rotunda del equipo.

-Creo Willy que ya deberíamos irnos…- le dijo Álvaro despidiéndose del gusano y de los suyos, llegando al lugar de la nave tras las felicitaciones por el éxito.

-En verdad ha sido todo gracias a vosotros dos, esa explosión fue increíble y lo más gracioso es que salisteis ilesos... ¡me hizo mucha gracia también al ver al gusano ese salir volando por los cielos!- se rió Willy a carcajadas.

- La próxima vez tened más cuidado con los encapuchados, puede que vuelvan de nuevo- le sugirió Sebas mientras se montaba en la nave gumi.

- Lo sentimos Willy, pero tenemos mucha prisa, esta trampa que nos han tendido seguro que ha servido para aprovechar la situación en nuestro planeta- se disculpó Álvaro con educación.- tenemos que irnos en cuanto antes.

-Toma esto… un regalo para tu amigo Fran, se lo devuelvo… - le dijo Willy dándole a Álvaro la pokeball de Charizard.- si habéis vuelto a las andadas seguro que os será de vital importancia en vuestras batallas.

-Vaya gracias Willy, se pondrá muy contento cuando le dé tu mensaje y vea a Charizard.- dijo felizmente Álvaro, tras estrechar fuertemente la mano con el gusano.- cuídate mucho Willy, espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Sí, mucho cuidado… - le dijo el gusano un poco emotivo por la despedida de su amigo.

La nave despegó hacia los cielos dejando atrás sus amistades rumbo a Vicent Alexis y a las nuevas aventuras y peligros que le estaban esperando a partir de ahí…

**Continuará…**

**Autor: Fran López – Captain Soraking**

**Corrector: Joaquín Garci - Jojogape**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts Las Crónicas del Corazón **

**El Camino de los Elegidos**

**Capítulo 4:**

"**Un Viaje Inesperado"**

Multitudes de estrellas se podían divisar por la ventanilla de la nave gumi, el viaje de vuelta se hizo más rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se acercaban a la atmósfera de Vicent Alexis. Tras los sucesos en el planeta de los gusanos en guerra, la preocupación inundaba los cuerpos de Sebas y Álvaro. Esa estratagema de los encapuchados podría haber puesto en peligro a sus amigos, aunque Álvaro no paraba de decir una y otra vez que nadie era capaz de atravesar todos los sistemas de defensas del instituto. Campos de minas inteligentes, cámaras de seguridad colocadas por todos los rincones, armas de fuego por cada esquina, puertas gruesas de hierro y otros artefactos a parte de la cúpula de plasma eran los que protegían el instituto de cualquier ataque enemigo.

Descendieron de los cielos y desactivaron temporalmente la cúpula de plasma para entrar y aterrizar en el patio del instituto.

-¿¡Fran, Xamo!?, ¡chicos!- gritó Sebas al bajar de la nave gumi junto a Álvaro. Corrió hasta la puerta principal y comprobó que la puerta no estuviera forzada.

-No ha pasado nada, no parece que haya habido ningún daño- le dijo Álvaro tranquilizándose un poco cuando del primer edificio salió Peralta con cara de felicidad.

-¡Por fin habéis vuelto, llevo aquí todo el fin de semana metía!- les gritó Peralta abalanzándose sobre Álvaro muy emocionada.

- Ya te lo dijimos, recibimos una señal de socorro desde Worms World y debíamos de ir- le dijo Álvaro intentando despegarse de ella.

-¿Están Fran y Xamo bien?- le preguntó Sebas aún preocupado.

- Ellos se fueron el viernes a las Islas Hawaianas justo después de que Fran hubiera acabado su entrenamiento con Riku y luego éste se fue a las Islas del Destino- les explicó Peralta detalladamente- se supone que hoy mismo tendrían que volver.

-Entonces tienen que estar al caer- comentó Álvaro.

-¿No ha habido nada extraño desde que se fueron?- le volvió a preguntar Sebas algo calmado.

- No, pero… ¡¿sabéis quién ha vuelto?!- les gritó de nuevo Peralta muy contenta- ¡Jesús!

-¿¡Cómo!?- gritaron los dos impresionados por la noticia. Subieron inmediatamente al salón donde vieron a un chico rubio y moreno a la vez, con la cara regordeta con ojeras y en vez de cuello, tres grandes papadas le sobresalían.

-Hola chicos… hace mucho que no os veo… -les saludó Jesús seriamente mirando a sus amigos.

[Nombre: Jesús Serrano.

Alias: Jesús.

Edad: 16.

Le gusta: Dormir

No le gusta: Perder.

Comida favorita: Caracoles en tomate.

Color de ojos: Verdes.

Estatura: 1,67 m.

Ocupación: Ex Guardián.]

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Álvaro muy contento de verle.

- Eso digo yo, no sé si te has enterado pero atacaron hace unos meses el instituto y has estado desaparecido hasta ahora. Y nos vienes muy serio diciendo "hola chicos", ¿de qué vas?, ¿acaso no eres un guardián?- le echó la bronca Sebas.

- Yo ya no soy un guardián, eso fue hace mucho… ahora soy un soldado del Gobierno Galáctico… - contestó Jesús seriamente de nuevo- fui a alistarme…

-¿Para qué?- le volvió a preguntar Sebas.

-¡Para volverme más fuerte!- le gritó Jesús enfadado- sólo he venido a recoger mis cosas… me mudo de planeta…

-Pero…-dijo tristemente Peralta.

-Deja que haga lo que quiera- concluyó Sebas sentándose en el sofá.

- ¡Viene la nave de Xamo desde el cielo!- gritó Álvaro cuando miró por la ventana la nave gumi. Cuando llegó a la cúpula de plasma chocó contra ella, partiendo en una explosión la nave gumi de Xamo. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y salieron corriendo a socorrer a sus amigos.

-¡Mierda, se me olvidó desactivar la cúpula!- gritó de nuevo Álvaro llegando justo los demás al lugar del accidente. La nave gumi quedó hecha añicos en el suelo, no parecía que hubiera signos de posible vida dentro de la nave.

-¡Fran! ¡Xamo!- gritó desesperada Peralta viendo la nave envuelta en llamas y destrozada. Cuando de repente el ala de la nave salió despedida a los cielos.

-¿¡Pero qué ha pasado!?- gritó una voz dentro de los escombros de la nave.

-¡Como pille a quien haya puesto eso ahí delante voy a hacer que se trague sus propios huevos!- gritó otra voz femenina. Fran y Xamo salieron ilesos del choque, pero por culpa de ello se llenaron de heridas al parecer leves.

-¡Están bien!- gritó Peralta muy contenta y abalanzándose hacia sus amigos.

-¡Peralta!- dijo Fran sorprendido de verla a ella y a sus amigos- oíd chicos, ¿qué hacía eso ahí?

- Fran estás sangrando por la frente- le dijo Sebas sin parpadear.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo Fran chupando su propia sangre.

-¡Pero que bestia eres!- le gritó Álvaro algo asustado.

-Vayamos dentro a que os tratemos- le dijo Peralta acompañando a los demás al interior del instituto. Se dirigieron al salón donde allí aún estaba Jesús, que era el único que no había bajado.

-Eso era una cúpula de plasma, la instalamos para que nada pudiera entrar en ella excepto desactivándola desde dentro o por el control remoto que tengo en mi nave- le explicó Álvaro al llegar al salón.

-¡Oye, Jesús!- gritó Fran muy contento cuando al entrar en el salón vio a su viejo amigo.

- Me alegro de verte Fran, te veo algo cambiado- le dijo tras estrecharle la mano.

-Sí… es que he estado entrenando con Riku… ¡ah, Álvaro!- le dijo inmediatamente Fran- Donald vendrá en su nave, así que estate atento para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que a nosotros.

-Me extraña que estéis vivos después del golpe- le dijo Álvaro sentándose en una silla.

-No lo sé ni yo, de éste me lo espero ya todo- le dijo Xamo aún mosqueada quitándose las heridas con unas pomadas y algodón- ¿Y ahora quién me va a pagar una nave nueva?

- Vayamos al grano, Fran durante tu entrenamiento recibimos una señal de socorro desde Worms World- le explicó Álvaro.

-¿Están bien todos?- le preguntó Fran algo preocupado.

-Sí, están todos bien. Pero lo que nos sucedió es que esa señal fue una trampa… Willy nos contó que fueron los encapuchados allí y le obligaron a enviarnos la señal. Allí nos tendieron una trampa pero gracias a Willy conseguimos escapar- les explicó Álvaro mientras intentaba sacar algo del bolsillo- y ten esto, es un regalo de Willy.

-¿No me digas?... ¡la pokeball de Charizard!- gritó contento Fran mientras Álvaro le lanzaba la pelota roja y blanca- ¡Hacía mucho que no lo veía y ahora forma parte de nuestro equipo!

- Nosotros estuvimos mientras en las Islas Hawaianas y Jumba nos hizo dos transmisores con forma de reloj- le dijo Xamo dándole a Álvaro uno de ellos. Un reloj del mismo modelo que el de Fran pero con tonos azulados.

-Hostia qué detalle- dijo Álvaro sorprendido cogiendo el reloj y poniéndoselo en la muñeca izquierda- así que tú también tienes uno.

-Sí, uno es para mí y el otro para ti… así estaremos más en contacto cuando nos separemos- dijo Fran muy contento aún acariciando la pokeball de Charizard.

- Ya te he agregado en la agenda nuestros números… entonces, ¿creéis que los encapuchados os tendieron una trampa?- le preguntó Xamo.

-Eso creímos al principio… pero a lo mejor era sólo una distracción para atacar el instituto…- dijo Álvaro lentamente.

-Aquí no ha venido nadie, sólo Jesús- les informó Peralta.

- Bueno chicos, todo lo que decís parece muy interesante… pero tengo que irme ya- les dijo Jesús, llevándose una mochila a la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta- Aunque antes quiero informaros de unas cuantas cosas… sé quiénes son esos encapuchados…

-¡¿Cómo?! , ¡Y te lo has mantenido callado pedazo de cabrón!- le gritó Xamo enfadada intentando acercarse a él, pero Álvaro y Peralta la aguantaron para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

- Ya os dije que me he alistado en el Gobierno Galáctico y allí se entera uno de muchas cosas… los encapuchados pertenecen a una banda pirata llamada la "Banda Brol"… sus objetivos son desconocidos pero sólo se sabe que buscan a un elegido de la luz y otro de la oscuridad- les explicó detalladamente.

- ¿Quién es el que comanda esa banda?- le preguntó Sebas.

- Su identidad es totalmente desconocida… sólo sabemos que tiene muchos oficiales repartidos en toda la galaxia Este y Norte… los dos encapuchados que habéis visto deben ser los que han estado apareciendo por estas zonas… avisaré a mis superiores para que vigilen el perímetro- les volvió a decir Jesús mientras se largaba definitivamente del lugar- y tras esta charla… adiós.

- Pero…- dijo Fran con tristeza, pero Sebas le paró cogiéndole de la camisa.

-Déjalo, ha decidido irse, no podemos hacer nada ya que ha dado sus motivos- le explicó Sebas con total seriedad.

- Así que Banda Brol… - concluyó Xamo pensativa- hay que investigar todo lo posible sobre esa gente.

-Una pregunta… ¿qué era eso que dijo Jesús de galaxia este y norte?- preguntó Fran algo dudoso.

- Se nota que no eres de un planeta avanzado… te lo explicaré… nuestra galaxia tiene forma de elipse, más allá de sus límites sólo hay oscuridad, ya que la luz del Sol Helios no llega hasta allí. El Sol que te he mencionado, el Helios es el sol más grande del universo… es 200 veces más grande que el nuestro y está situado justo en el centro de la galaxia. Desde una vista desde arriba, se parte la galaxia en cuatro partes iguales con respecto al centro de la elipse… la parte superior izquierda es la llamada Galaxia Norte, la derecha superior es donde vivimos, la Galaxia Este… justo debajo de la Norte está la Oeste y la que queda es la Sur- le explicó Álvaro con pelos y señales.

- Vaya, así que el universo es mucho más grande de lo que conozco- dijo Fran riéndose y siendo más feliz aún- tendríamos que viajar por todos esos lugares.

-Ni en sueños, sólo tenemos por ahora una nave gumi y si no tenemos una nave mayor, no podremos viajar muy lejos de aquí- le explicó también Xamo.

-Eso es por ahora…- dijo Álvaro por lo bajo.

- Oíd chicos, mientras podemos ir comiendo… estuve preparando spaghetti para todos pensando que llegaríais a tiempo, aunque no sé si habrá suficiente para todos…- dijo Peralta aún dolida por la ida de Jesús.

-¡Je! Después de mi arduo entrenamiento físico, he acostumbrado a mi cuerpo a comer lo justo y necesario…- dijo Fran orgulloso.

Bajaron todos a la cantina, una enorme fuente de spaghetti con tomate y queso le esperaba allí. La cantina era la típica de cualquier instituto, con unas cuantas mesas y la cocina. Aunque la remodelación hizo que sólo hubiera una mesa central y la cocina era mucho más grande que la tradicional.

Eso de comer lo justo y necesario no significaba que se había acostumbrado a comer poco ni mucho menos. Fran cogió los platazos de pasta y se los zampaba en un santiamén y sin parar. En menos de un minuto acabó con toda la despensa de pasta. Su hambre voraz parecía que no tenía límites.

- Tenemos que ir a comprar comida…- dijo Peralta al acabar el festín de comida.

- Ahora parece que tiene más hambre que nunca… pero ya lo hizo en las Islas Hawaianas, se comió todos los cocos de la isla de Honolulu y no únicamente el jugo…- les informó Xamo contándoles su experiencia pasada en el otro mundo.

- Eres un bestia…- le dijo Álvaro mientras se acababa de comer los últimos espagueti.

-Oye Fran, antes dijiste que vendría Donald para entrenar… creía que ya habías acabado- le comentó Sebas.

- Eb ebrebbiembo bofbifbia b bbio bee- decía Fran mientras aún tenía la boca llena, mirándoles todos extremadamente mal. Tras tragar toda la comida volvió a hablar con normalidad- ¡ah que rico!, bueno lo que te decía, que el entrenamiento consistía en mes y medio con Riku para practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y el otro mes y medio era un entrenamiento mágico con Donald… no sé que haremos exactamente.

- Supongo que los buenos resultados suelen tardar- le dijo Peralta con alegría recogiendo todos los platos de la mesa, cuando de repente sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Álvaro mientras iba a contestar al timbre. Un telefonillo que tenía exactamente en la cantina- ¿Diga?... oiga señor, si se pone a hablar así no le voy a entender… y si ahora empieza a dar pataletas le voy a entender menos… ¿cómo?, ¿quién eres tú ahora?... Go… ¿qué?... ¿un perro que habla?... mira, si son para vender enciclopedias ya estamos hasta arriba, ya me engañaron la semana anter…

- ¡Pero si son Donald y Goofy!- gritó Fran saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Vaya servicio, encima que nos cuesta llegar hasta aquí se creen que somos unos vendedores de enciclopedias!- gritó Donald, un pato mucho más grande de lo normal y hablaba muy rápido. Era blanco y un pico amarillo. Iba vestido con una boina azul con cremalleras y un chaleco del mismo color con las mismas cremalleras.

- A lo mejor nos vendría bien en ese negocio, ¡ajiá!- le dijo Goofy, un perro que andaba a dos patas y bastante alto, al igual que Donald iba vestido, pero éste de arriba abajo y con un sombrero que parecía el pito de una locomotora.

-¡Me dijo Riku que vendríais hoy, estoy deseando comenzar el entrenamiento con vosotros!- les gritó Fran muy entusiasmado.

-¡Danos un respiro!, ¿vale?- le volvió a gritar Donald.

-¿Cómo es que no os habéis chocado contra la cápsula?- le preguntó Xamo algo dudosa.

- ¡Ajiá!, dejamos nuestra nave en las afueras del pueblo, para no levantar sospechas…- informó Goofy.

-Cualquiera que os vea va a sospechar algo, un perro y un pato que hablan- se rió Álvaro de forma muy ruidosa.

- Riku nos lo ha explicado todo, quiere que te entrenemos en el uso de la magia, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Donald algo más tranquilo.

- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos al pabellón trasero- le dijo Fran largándose junto a los dos animales parlanchines.

- ¡Esperemos que te vaya bien!- le gritó Peralta algo confusa tras haber visto a los dos fenómenos.

-¡Hay que ver!, ¡ningún refresco o una tapita de cordero!, ¡nada!- refunfuñaba Donald algo enfadado en el camino de ida al pabellón.

-No queda comida, se ha acabado hace poco además tenemos un mes y medio para prepararme, ¡necesito entrenar la magia ya!- le contestó Fran.

- Yo sí que te voy a meter la magia por el culo y…- refunfuñaba de nuevo Donald por lo muy bajo.

-Oye Donald… esas cosas no se dicen, ¡ajiá!- le dijo Goofy entrando por fin al pabellón.

-Atento, seré algo breve…- le empezó a decir Donald con algo de prisa- te voy a explicar el concepto de mago…

-¡Pero si eso lo sé ya, alguien que utiliza la magia!- le dijo Fran haciéndose el listillo.

-Calla… básicamente los magos son lo que son porque vienen de una familia de magos, no se le otorga ese don a cualquiera, por eso los magos forman el 10% de la población galáctica- le explicó Donald poco a poco.

-Vale… ¿y qué pasa con eso?- le volvió a preguntar Fran.

- ¡ajiá, ajiá!... aunque los magos se están expandiendo cada vez más- le comentó Goofy.

- Están las magias elementales y las no elementales. Nosotros trataremos las elementales y una no elemental que nos sugirió Sora antes de que partiéramos hacia aquí-explicó Donald de nuevo. -Existen 5 tipos básicos de magia: Elementos de Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento y Rayo. Todos estos elementos forman una cadena entre ellos creándose así las ventajas y debilidades de cada tipo de magia- siguió explicando Donald- por ejemplo, el fuego gana al viento, pero éste a su vez es débil al agua. Lo mismo pasa con los demás, el viento puede con el rayo, el rayo con la tierra, ésta contra el agua y finalmente el agua contra el fuego. Ninguna de ellas se libra de sus ventajas y desventajas.

-Con la llave espada he usado más de una vez magia de fuego…- comentó Fran por lo bajo.

- Aún no he acabado la explicación… también existen magos que vienen de una línea directa de magos especiales, esos son capaces de manejar un elemento que no forma parte del círculo de las magias básicas. Estas magias pueden ser por ejemplo el acero, la madera o el hielo- le siguió diciendo Donald.

-¿Pero a que no sabes una cosa curiosa?- le preguntó Goofy a Fran- tú no vienes de una familia de magos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es cierto… ¿cómo es eso?, ¿mi madre practicaba vudú a los vecinos?-preguntó Fran pensativo.

-Eso se debe a que los portadores de llaves espada son una excepción, pero tienen las mismas restricciones que los magos normales. Los elegidos como tú son capaces de usar magia porque sus corazones son tan fuertes que son capaces de sobrepasar los límites humanos- dijo Donald sin acabar la larga charla- Por lo que me has dicho, manejas la magia de elemento fuego… por ahora sólo podrás dominar éste porque eres principiante pero cuando te vuelvas más fuerte, puede que consigas dominar una segunda magia… Sora y Riku lo consiguieron cuando eran mucho más jóvenes.

- Y la magia no elemental es aquella que tiene un efecto especial como por ejemplo, mareo, veneno, gravedad, etc- siguió explicando Goofy- Estos hechizos no son nada fáciles de aprender y como no vamos a estar tanto tiempo para enseñarte hechizos de estados lo vamos a dejar aparte y nos centraremos en el hechizo de protección para los novatos, Protego.

- Por último debo decirte que sólo te enseñaré a manifestar tu magia de fuego, los hechizos deberás aprenderlos tú solito ya que un buen mago se caracteriza por su originalidad con los hechizos. A parte de ayudarte a manifestar el fuego y el Protego, te dejaré encargado de aprender una nueva técnica no elemental muy útil y que me pidió Sora expresamente para ti- finalizó Donald la charla.

-¡Bien, comencemos cuando quieras!- gritó Fran entusiasmado.

-¡A partir de ahora deberás llamarme Maestro!- ordenó Donald.

-¡Vale Donald!- le gritó Fran entusiasmado.

-¡Dije que Maestro!- le gritó Donald enfadado.

-¡Vale Donald!- le gritó de nuevo Fran sin hacerle caso.

- Da igual…- se decepcionó Donald.

-¡Vale Donald!- gritó por última vez Fran.

La puerta del pabellón se cerró, dando comienzo el último entrenamiento antes de partir y enfrentarse a los encapuchados. Para empezar la primera semana, se dedicaron a acercar y acostumbrar al cuerpo al elemento que pueda manejar. En este caso, con la magia de Donald aumentó la temperatura de todo el edificio mientras que Fran en el centro con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, se concentraba en su elemento. Como el propio fuego, para hacerlo salir tendría que imaginarse algo caliente o de alguna forma concentrarse en aumentar la temperatura corporal en alguna pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Cuando consiguió que su cuerpo generara altas temperaturas, algo que costó mucho y provocó más de un dolor de cabeza, era hora de generar fuego. Para ello Donald sugirió que concentrara todo su poder en sus manos. Con la mano extendida, concentraba una gran temperatura consiguiendo a veces que saliera una pequeña llama, su objetivo era imaginarse una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano.

En el instituto parecía que iban las cosas tranquilas. Álvaro se dedicaba día y noche en seguir con su proyecto, del cual decía que llevaba hecho un poco más de la mitad. Xamo se quedaba a dormir en una de las habitaciones del instituto, ya que en su casa no estaría segura por culpa de la amenaza de los encapuchados. Peralta como siempre se quedaba allí de cocinera o incluso a tocar el piano. Internet estaba a la orden del día y ordenadores no faltaban en el instituto, por lo que Sebas se pasaba horas en uno de ellos, a veces buscando información y otras para ver vídeos chorras. Un día, Sebas alertó a sus amigos de algo que había encontrado navegando por Internet.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Xamo al llegar junto a Álvaro y Peralta, sin avisar a Fran porque estaba entretenido en el entrenamiento.

- He estado dándole vueltas a lo que nos dijo Jesús de la Banda Brol… y buscando por Internet he encontrado algo interesante- mostró Sebas una página Web de fondo oscuro, donde ponía en la cabecera principal "Banda Brol"

-¿Tienen una página web?- se sorprendió Álvaro tras el descubrimiento- pero Sebas, puede ser cualquier cosa tipo troll o algo así.

-No creo, he cotilleado la página y ésta web sirve sólo para alistar a miembros… no pone nada de sus acciones, pero en su cabecera pone una frase: "Si quieres cambiar los mundos, únete a nosotros, te daremos un verdadero hogar"-sugirió Sebas.

-Intenta entrar a ver qué te pone- ordenó Xamo a que entrara.

- Varias coordenadas de planetas y lugares específicos en ellos…-dijo Sebas al entrar en la aplicación.

-¿Cómo es posible que publiquen en Internet algo así?, el propio gobierno puede desmantelar o usar estas coordenadas para pillar a la banda entera- comentó Peralta impresionada.

- Algo deben de hacer para que no les pillen, a lo mejor son muy discretos…-dijo Sebas comprobando todas las coordenadas- ¿sabes de qué parte de la galaxia pueden ser?

- Hay muchas en la zona norte y oeste… hay sólo una en nuestra zona, pero está cerca del límite de la zona este. Y una en la zona sur muy cerca de la nuestra, también está en el límite- les comentó Álvaro mirando las coordenadas de cada uno.

- Deberíamos ir e investigar- concluyó Sebas.

- ¿Directos a una base enemiga?- preguntó Xamo asustada.

- No, sólo infiltrarse y recopilar información… pero tenemos que tener claro a qué base vamos a ir- informó Álvaro.

-A la más cercana, ¿no?- preguntó Peralta.

- La que tenemos más cerca es la que está al límite sur de nuestra galaxia este… déjame un momento el ordenador Sebas…- le pidió Álvaro el ordenador, sentándose él en su lugar y consultando.

- Las coordenadas corresponden al Planeta Trafalgar… el lugar de inscripción es… ¡oh!- se sorprendió Álvaro cuando vio lo que tenía tras la pantalla. Un lugar del que nadie se esperaría que alistaran a futuros malhechores…

Pasaron tres semanas y ya se notaba avances en el entrenamiento de magia. El perro parlanchín se posicionó con su escudo circular con el símbolo de Mickey Mouse, protegiendo su cabeza de un próximo ataque.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Donald a su aprendiz- ¡entonces adelante!

-¡Ahí voy!, ¡**Bola de Fuego**!- gritó Fran, generando llamas en la palma de su mano y dándole forma de pelota. Tras generarla la lanzó contra el escudo de Goofy, dando de lleno en él y explosionando en llamas.

-¡Ajiá, casi me tiras!- dijo Goofy tras haber retrocedido un poco hacia atrás.

- Por ahora vamos bien, la semana pasada conseguiste utilizar el Protego y ahora te enseñaré la técnica que nos pidió Sora- comentó Donald- Ahora te enseñaré el Rasengan.

-¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó Fran pensativo.

-Bueno, primero vayamos a la teoría, el rasengan no es un ataque mágico exactamente y pertenece a la rama de magia no elemental, es pura energía, para llevarla a cabo deberás de tener un control bastante alto de tu magia y una gran capacidad de moldeo, por lo menos la parte de magia moldeada - le explicó Donald- como la bola de fuego la tienes dominada… ¿Crees que podrías crear una bola de energía sin fuego?

-Lo que me pides lo veo complicado, porque no se cómo se hace – le dijo Fran.

-Lo que te quiere decir Donald ¡ajiá!, es que debes concentrar magia pura en tu mano- le explicó Goofy

-Para conseguir los poderes de la luz debes de conseguir un buen control de magia, ¡así que esfuérzate!- le gritó Donald- qué discípulo más quejica.

-¡Enséñame el rasengan!- le insistió Fran.

- Cállate y espera, todavía no he terminado con la parte teórica, el rasengan es muy difícil de ejecutar así que estate muy atento. Lo primero que debes de saber del rasengan es que es una pequeña bola, parecida a un tifón, debes de hacer girar tu energía en varias direcciones- le explicó Donald- Para aprender el rasengan debes de cumplir los tres primeros pasos siguientes: 1º la rotación, 2º la potencia y 3º el control. Vayamos con el primero pues, ten.

-¿Una pelota de agua?- se preguntó Fran al coger una pelota pequeña que cabía perfectamente en su mano, dentro de la bola se notaba que había agua en el interior.

-Exacto, debes de hacer girar tu energía en varias direcciones como lo hago yo- le dijo Donald sosteniendo la pelota de agua en su mano izquierda la cual empezó a moverse de forma violenta y explotando finalmente- ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sólo hacerlo girar, ¿no?- concluyó Fran.

- No te emociones tanto que éste es el primer paso, el siguiente es 10 veces más difícil que el primero- le siguió explicando Donald, sacando esta vez una pelota más pequeña y dura- el siguiente paso es la potencia, debes coger esta pelota de goma, su superficie es dura y así es más difícil romperla. Debes hacer el mismo proceso que en el primero, pero ahora deberás concentrarte y darle mucha más fuerza para conseguir explotarla.

-Es decir, que debo de usar mucha más fuerza para romper la pelota de goma, ¿no?- le volvió a preguntar Fran.

-Lo vas pillando bastante rápido a la primera, espero que no te sea muy difícil en la práctica de hecho, no nos queda tiempo suficiente, pero te dejaremos hecho para que lo vayas practicando tú solo hasta que lo consigas- le habló Donald- Pues bien, para completar la tercera y última fase del rasengan debes de saber que sólo consiste en concentrar la energía en la mano, como si fuera la bola de fuego pero tienes que mantenerla hasta que le des al enemigo. En definitiva, tienes que hacer los dos pasos anteriores sin pelota.

- El rasengan es una técnica de corta distancia, así que debes de tener mucho cuidado cuando lo uses, ya que tienes que mantenerte quieto durante un tiempo para cargarlo y generarlo- le informó Goofy- yo que tú lo utilizaría cuando el enemigo estuviera inmóvil o despistado.

-Parece una técnica difícil pero la dominaré- dijo Fran decidido.

- Esta técnica la crearon en un mundo lejano donde habitaban ninjas, se hizo bastante famosa ya que los que lo usaban eran los más fuertes pero desde que todos los mundos se volvieron visitables, sus técnicas y cultura se ha ido expandiendo por todos los rincones de la galaxia.

-¡Un mundo de ninjas!, me gustaría ir algún día allí- dijo Fran contento y deseando empezar.

Las noches en Vicent Alexis eran muy silenciosas, como apenas había viento parecía que todo estaba paralizado en el tiempo, ni los árboles se movían un ápice. En una noche Sebas decidió dar una vuelta, el agobio de estar todos esos días en el instituto le estaba oxidando, necesitaba airearse un poco. Bajó por la colina de árboles y puso dirección a la playa. La mar calma del lugar era muy característica al igual que las bajas mareas que habían.

- Aún no sé si estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a ellos…- pensó Sebas en voz alta- a lo mejor no soy lo bastante fuerte para protegerlos a todos…

- Si quieres volverte fuerte yo mismo te puedo ayudar- dijo una voz tenebrosa justo detrás suya. Sebas giró bruscamente y vio que era uno de los encapuchados que le atacaron hace ya meses.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... – le preguntó Sebas mientras sacaba su sable de la funda.

-Me ha intrigado lo que has dicho, sólo eso además no vamos a por ti… sino a por tu amigo- le dijo el encapuchado, una voz gangosa pero que sonaba demasiado alta como si estuviera intentando cambiar su voz.

- ¡No dejaré que te lo lleves!- le gritó Sebas enfadado.

- Si luchas contra mí, sólo acabarás muerto… tú mismo lo has dicho "aún no sé si estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a ellos"- le dijo el encapuchado con serenidad- si no crees en tu propia fuerza dudo mucho que puedas conseguir tus propios objetivos.

-Estaba pensando nada más, si quieres ver cómo te derroto lo haré encantado- le dijo Sebas alzando la voz un poco menos.

-… únete a nosotros y te daremos algo que te otorgará un poder inimaginable…- le dijo el encapuchado sacando de su bolsillo una especie de haba púrpura y enseñándosela a Sebas- de todas formas tú ya sucumbiste a la oscuridad una vez…

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, he cambiado y ahora uso la oscuridad en mi beneficio para proteger a mis amigos- le dijo desafiante Sebas- y jamás me uniré a una chusma como vosotros.

- Contéstame a una pregunta… ¿qué has hecho para no sucumbir a la oscuridad de nuevo?, ¿cómo has conseguido controlarla?- le preguntó el encapuchado un poco curioso.

- … la oscuridad lleva al odio y a la tristeza… pero si tienes a gente que te ayude a no pensar así, ¡la oscuridad nunca te dominará!- le gritó Sebas aún más desafiante.

-Has usado tu técnica de la sombra imitadora… bien…- dijo el encapuchado al notar que no se podía mover- pero no es suficientemente fuerte como para derribar mi propia oscuridad…

Alrededor del encapuchado salieron unos rayos oscuros ascendentes, que partieron la sombra de Sebas en un instante. Una gran sombra subió hasta la altura del encapuchado, como si fuera un portal de oscuridad.

- Te voy a contar una cosa interesante, como premio de consolación… - le dijo el encapuchado acercándose a Sebas y susurrándole algo al oído- -Nos volveremos a ver pronto y piénsatelo dos veces antes de enfrentarte a nosotros…

-Cada vez lo tenemos más cerca… mierda…- dijo Sebas cuando el encapuchado se introdujo en el portal de oscuridad. Sebas empezó a correr hacia el instituto. Debía de contarles a sus amigos lo que le había pasado. Los encapuchados aunque no hacían ninguna acción todavía, estaban alerta, atentos a cualquier movimiento de ellos.

Cuando llegó era demasiado tarde como para que la mayoría estuvieran despiertos, Álvaro estaba bastante cansado para escuchar así que se acostó en seguida. Xamo y Peralta hicieron lo mismo y al parecer Donald y Goofy cumplían sus horas de sueño en el instituto. El único que no estaba dormido era el del pabellón que entrenaba incansablemente. Subió hasta el pabellón y allí vio a su amigo con una veintena de pelotas de goma vacías tiradas en el suelo. Su amigo desvalido, cansado y sangrando por las manos de forma desesperante, sus suspiros retumbaban todo el edificio.

-¿Estás bien Fran?- le preguntó Sebas entrando.

-¿Eh?, ¿Sebas?, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?- le preguntó Fran con un ojo cerrado, aunque el entrenamiento no ejercía necesariamente ejercicio físico, el mental puede ser mucho peor.

- Está todo el mundo durmiendo incluido tus profesores y tú aquí aún entrenando con las manos manchadas de sangre- le dijo Sebas con naturalidad.

- Aún estoy en la segunda fase del rasengan… tengo que explotar la pelota haciendo girar en todas direcciones la magia pero no consigo hacerla explotar totalmente y fíjate que uso mucha fuerza- le explicó Fran lo mejor que pudo- quedan dos semanas para acabar y me está costando bastante.

- A los pocos días de llegar aquí fui a nuestro mundo a explicarle a nuestros padres nuestra situación. Están muy preocupados- le dijo Sebas viendo a su amigo bastante cansado- recogí mi guitarra y me vine hacia aquí.

- Creo que aunque les cueste, ya tienen asimilado lo que somos- le dijo Fran respirando fuertemente- gracias por el recado…

-Debes descansar, mañana lo conseguirás ya verás- le consoló Sebas.

- ¡No!, prometí que me volvería más fuerte… para así poder protegeros- le dijo Fran siguiendo con otra pelota pero por culpa de las manos temblantes se le resbaló de las manos.

- No eres el único al que le preocupa eso… además no siempre eres tú el que debe volverse fuerte… sino también a los de tu alrededor, ya que siempre habrá alguien superior a ti… y lo mejor que puedes hacer es unir fuerzas con tus amigos… para afrontarlo- le dijo Sebas cogiendo la pelota al vuelo- ten la pelota… creo que podría ayudarte…

-¿Tú crees?, llevo ya una semana con esta segunda fase y no hay manera- le dijo Fran confundido.

-La oscuridad puede ser causada por dolor… el dolor es poder… cuanto más dolor tengas, más poder tendrás… no tengas miedo al dolor, sólo resiste y convierte ése dolor en fuerza, concéntrala toda en un mismo punto y ¡gana!- le dijo Sebas finalmente.

-Lo intentaré…- dijo Fran tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Volvió a concentrar toda su energía, la bola comenzaba a moverse violentamente, aunque estaba un poco lejos de explotarla. El dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo pero no decayó, aguantó el dolor y apretó cada vez más la pelota. Siguió aguantando hasta que dio un gran grito y la pelota en un instante explotó en mil pedazos y un aura azul salió despedida como si de un vendaval se tratara- lo… ¿lo conseguí?

-Eso parece, es lo que tenías que hacer, ¿verdad?- le dijo Sebas alegrándose.

-Sí… eso era…- dijo Fran desplomándose en el suelo de cansancio.

-Vaya porrazo se ha dado…- dijo Sebas aliviado- parece que es el que menos se preocupa de todo, como si de un niño chico se tratase… siempre viendo el lado positivo antes que el negativo…

Pasaron dos semanas y el entrenamiento llegó a su fin. Tras semanas encerrado por fin vio de nuevo la luz del sol. Como la última vez, todos le esperaron salir de la puerta y de nuevo caras de sorpresas de ver de nuevo a su amigo, aunque esta vez tenía toda la cara llena de hollín y suciedades en todo el cuerpo.

-Deberías de darte una ducha chaval- le dijo Goofy cuando salieron- hueles demasiado a quemado.

-No debería de extrañarte- le dijo sonriente Fran- apesto a sobaco de dragón.

- A excremento de dragón te referirás…- le dijo Xamo.

- Oíd chicos… creo que ya que Fran está aquí es hora de que os cuente una cosa…- les dijo Sebas seriamente.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Álvaro.

- El caso es que hace dos semanas me encontré con uno de los encapuchados que nos atacaron y me dio a entender que van a ir por Fran a por todas… y están constantemente vigilándonos- explicaba Sebas- Finalmente me susurró una cosa al oído, van a robar el barco del Capitán Garfio.

-¡¿Para qué querrían ese barco?!- se extrañó Álvaro junto a los demás- sabemos que ese barco es capaz de volar por donde sea gracias a los polvos mágicos.

- Posiblemente sea para aumentar sus filas- respondió Peralta.

- Con un simple barco no van a aumentar el número de soldados, debe ser por otro motivo- le dijo Xamo.

- ¿Y si quieren usar el polvo de hadas para otra cosa?- se preguntó Fran en voz alta.

- Los polvos de hadas conceden un fuerte deseo, por eso es capaz de volar- explicó Donald.

- Entonces se están preparando para darnos un ataque final, con esos polvos a saber que podrían hacer- concluyó Álvaro.

- Tenemos que ir allí y defender el barco para que no lo roben- dijo Xamo en voz alta.

- El encapuchado me dijo que iban a ir dentro de 13 días al País de Nunca Jamás y robar el barco- informó Sebas.

- ¡Hay que ir ya mismo!- gritó Fran con una cara sonriente pero a la vez desafiante.

- Fran no te preocupes, nos encargamos nosotros. Tú deberías ir con Sora a las Islas del Destino, recuerda que Riku te dijo que fueras tras acabar el entrenamiento con Donald.

- No puedo dejaros solos contra ellos, ¡yo también quiero luchar!- les dijo Fran.

- 13 días…- pensó Álvaro en voz alta haciendo cálculos con su reloj- nosotros desde aquí tardaríamos un poco menos en llegar, si queremos impedirlo debemos partir hoy.

- Tú también partirás ahora mismo Fran, debes dirigirte a las Islas del Destino- le ordenó Donald- nosotros nos encargamos.

- Irás en mi nave, te dejaré puesto el piloto automático con las coordenadas de Islas del Destino, llegarás en 8 días. Estaremos en contacto- le informó Álvaro.

- ¡Fran haz caso!- le gritó Xamo fuertemente en el oído.

-Si todavía no he abierto la boca…- dijo Fran con un poco de sordera- de acuerdo, me iré a Islas del Destino, pero quiero estar en constante contacto con vosotros.

- Eso está hecho, tenemos los relojes que nos hizo Jumba- le dijo felizmente Álvaro.

-¡Muy bien, pues partamos a nuestros destinos!- gritó Fran con fuerza, asintiendo todos juntos a la vez.

Prepararon todo lo necesario para los respectivos viajes, para Fran predominaban bañadores y camisetas de manga corta, pero también se llevó una mochila con ropa de invierno por el frescor del espacio. Aunque no hubiera aire, el frío extremo se notaba y a veces la calefacción de la nave no era de mucha ayuda. En el patio delantero el portador de la llave espada se acomodó en la pequeña nave roja con los motores ya encendidos, Álvaro lo dejó todo preparado para su viaje.

- ¿Estaréis bien?- les preguntó Fran algo preocupado.

- Saldremos en cuanto te vayas, no te preocupes por nosotros- le dijo Álvaro- iremos en la nave de Donald y Goofy así que estaremos bien, cabemos todos en la nave.

-Parece que cada vez que nos vemos nos tenemos que volver a separar temporalmente- le dijo Xamo algo tristona- nos volveremos a ver…

- Cuidaré de todos, no les pasará nada- le dijo Sebas muy serio- cuando vuelvas nos ventilamos a toda esa banda junta.

- Ten mucho cuidado por el camino- le dijo Peralta.

-Estaré bien, cuidaos mucho- les dijo Fran cuando se bajó la ventana y la nave comenzó a despegar al espacio.

Con el tanque bien lleno de combustible se dispuso a seguir su larga travesía. Por la ventanilla veía los mundos pasando y las millones de estrellas que iluminaban el largo camino. El piloto automático estaba activado, así que Fran se sentó al lado de la mochila donde tenía preparada la comida para los ocho días de viaje, apoyando su hombro sobre ella y posando los pies en el volante. No pegó ojo en toda la noche, la intranquilidad del espacio hacía que no pudiera concebir el sueño lo que provocaba que el cansancio se acumulara. Aunque a veces pegaba fuertes cabezazos contra el cristal del sueño que tenía.

El único entretenimiento que tenía era el reloj que le regaló Jumba, a parte del gancho, de las aplicaciones de móviles, tenía un par de juegos táctiles muy simpáticos.

En el sexto día ya la comida escaseaba, tras pasar por muchos pequeños campos de asteroides, la nave gumi entró en una gran nube de polvo. No se veía absolutamente nada en el horizonte durante más de media hora hasta que por fin pudo volver a ver las luces de las estrellas a su alrededor.

- Ya estaba temiendo estamparme contra un asteroide gigante…- dijo Fran en voz baja cuando de repente observó una pequeña sombra justo detrás suya pero aún dentro de la nube de polvo.

Tras un solo segundo un estallido hizo tambalear la nave, el ala derecha sufrió un golpe de bala de cañón que la dejó inutilizable. De la gran nube salió un enorme bergantín rojo de tres mástiles y decoraciones de oro que arremetía contra la nave.

-¡Mierda!, ¡es el barco del Capitán Garfio!, ¿pero qué hace aquí?- se preguntó Fran muy sorprendido tras ver que el barco había aparecido ante él y no con buenas intenciones- ¡nos han tendido una trampa, debo escapar de aquí como sea y volver!

Otra bala de cañón acabó con el ala derecha dañada y unas llamas empezaron a extenderse a través de la cabina. Los controles de la nave comenzaron a enviar mensajes extraños de error, no se entendía nada pero se notaba que el piloto automático dejó de funcionar. Cogió el volante sin tener ni idea de conducir y descendió hacia abajo dando numerosos giros, era muy difícil estabilizarlo y la velocidad aumentaba cada vez más. Uno de los botones más brillantes, uno rojo justo a la derecha de la cabina con el símbolo de un círculo negro empezó a parpadear y llenar la cabina de su luz dando a entender que era necesario presionarlo.

-No sé para qué sirve este botón, pero espero que sirva para escaparme- dijo Fran golpeando el botón con fuerza. La nave comenzó a hacer más ruido por la parte trasera de los motores, pareció encenderse demasiado hasta que una voz dentro de la nave avisó de algo.

-"Secuencia de teletransporte accionada"- dijo una voz en la nave- "Aterrizaje forzoso en planeta desconocido cercano en 3, 2, 1, nos vemos"

La nave desapareció ante los ojos de los tripulantes del inmenso barco. En la cubierta, un viejo bajito con gafas redondas y una barba abundante gris observó todo lo ocurrido en ese momento.

- Halla las coordenadas del lugar donde se ha teletransportado- le ordenó el viejo con voz ronca.

-Pero señor, no sabemos hacia dónde ha ido- le dijo un soldado raso.

- La nave estaba demasiado dañada para viajar hasta tan lejos, busca el mundo más cercano en esa dirección y procede a seguir su rastro… los teletransportes a veces no son muy fiables para las escapadas- le ordenó el viejo de nuevo, acertando en todo lo que había dicho. Tras el teletransporte una estela de nubes indicaba una especie de camino para seguir.

La nave apareció dentro de la atmósfera de un planeta azul, cuya única parte de tierra era un gran anillo que lo cruzaba de norte a sur, por desgracia la nave estaba cayendo en una zona cercana al anillo de tierra pero a la vez lejos de él, en todo el ecuador del mundo. Los motores se pararon, parece que hizo todo lo que pudo para llegar y la nave comenzó a caer en picado, pero las llamas del ala derecha no cesaron y aumentaban cuanto más rápido caía. Fran aún desorientado por lo ocurrido, intentó encender algo de la nave tocando todos los botones tratando de salvarse de aquella situación.

El ala derecha explotó, chocando Fran contra el duro cristal de la nave. Un dolor intenso le recorrió todo el cuerpo, las llamas entraron dentro de la nave y el mar aún estaba muy cerca. Otra explosión hizo que chocara de nuevo dándose un cabezazo contra el cristal.

-Debo… salir… de aquí…- dijo Fran sangrando por una brecha en la frente y con un dolor intenso en el brazo izquierdo, desplazó suavemente su brazo libre a la misma palanca que accionó Xamo el primer día, la cápsula de cristal salió volando al igual que el asiento suyo.

Ascendió al cielo mientras la nave chocó contra el mar y se hundía lentamente. El dolor le cegaba y perdía poco a poco el conocimiento, ya no oía y le costaba respirar, dirigió la vista hacia arriba donde pudo observar una especie de mano que se acercaba a él pero perdió el conocimiento sin saber claramente que era.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Fran recobró el conocimiento aunque se levantó con unas vendas en el brazo izquierdo y un parche en la frente, tenía la sensación de que había dormido demasiado. Miró a su alrededor, vio que estaba en una cama de algodón y en una especie de camarote de madera, unos cuadros de molinos y praderas, unos armarios y estanterías hasta arriba de libros. La puerta a varios metros de allí se abrió, entrando en ella una muchacha con el pelo naranja al igual que sus enormes ojos y sonrisa, vestía ropa veraniega con pantalones cortos amarillos y una camiseta blanca con tiras azules.

- No deberías moverte demasiado, tienes el brazo muy herido- le dijo la muchacha con voz suave y agradable.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué hago en este barco?, ¿quiénes sois?- preguntó Fran un poco nervioso cuando vio entrar a un hombre alto y rubio del cual solo se le podía ver el ojo derecho porque el otro lo tenía tapado y una extraña ceja enrollada en espiral.

-Estás en un barco pirata, caíste desde el cielo en un extraño aparato y te rescatamos en el vuelo- le explicó el muchacho rubio.

- ¿Qué mundo es este?- le preguntó de nuevo Fran frotándose los ojos como si intentara despertar de un sueño- espera, fui atacado en medio del espacio por el barco del Capitán Garfio, mi nave quedó destruida y el teletransporte me envió directamente hacia aquí…

-¿Mundo?, ¿de qué estás hablando?- le preguntó un chaval que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Un chico de piel blanca pero bronceada, ojos grandes y redondos, labios gruesos y pelo negro muy rizado de longitud media, aunque su rasco más llamativo de su apariencia era sin duda su larga nariz parecida a la de Pinocho.

-¡Que guay!, ¡eres un extraterrestre!- gritó el chico que entró junto al de la nariz larga tras escuchar la noticia de que ya se había despertado- ah, pero no eres ni verde ni tienes cuatro cabezas… que desilusión… oye, ¿tú cagas?

-¡Qué pregunta es esa!, ¡pues claro!, ¡si soy un humano normal y corriente!- le gritó Fran tras esa horripilante pregunta.

-¿Pero cómo cagas?- le preguntó de nuevo el chico. Llevaba un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja, era un chaval de piel clara bastante delgaducho, con un chaleco rojo, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas sandalias bastante básicas. Tenía los ojos grandes y redondos y también una cicatriz de dos puntos bajo el ojo izquierdo.

-Bueno, con un poco de esfuerzo…- le fue diciendo Fran poco a poco.

-¡No hace falta que le des detalles!- le gritó la chica del pelo naranja.

-Te salvamos la vida, al menos deberías agradecérnoslo- le dijo el chico rubio.

-Perdona, muchas gracias a todos por el rescate, mi nombre es Fran- se presentó Fran humildemente.

-Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, encantado- se presentó el chico del sombrero de paja.

- Yo me llamo Nami- le dijo la muchacha- y éste de aquí es Sanji y el de la nariz larga Usopp.

-¿Sois piratas de verdad?- preguntó Fran entusiasmado- tengo que volver a mi mundo, debo de contar lo que me ha pasado a mis compañeros.

-¿Qué es ese reloj?- le preguntó Luffy curioseando.

- Es un reloj transmisor, me lo regalaron hace poco y además de tener reloj y transmisor tiene un gancho extensible- le contó Fran mientras intentaba contactar con Álvaro- tengo que contarle a mis compañeros la trampa que nos han tendido, espero que estén bien y me vengan a recoger pronto.

-¿Es ese barco que viene del cielo del que estás hablando?- le preguntó un chico de pelo verde bastante fornido, con camiseta blanca y un pantalón oscuro verdoso. Tenía una cara muy seria y cuadrada.

-¡Guau, un barco volando!- gritó Luffy muy sorprendido- pero, ¿quién lo estará pilotando?

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que vuele?- dijo Usopp asustado, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos- ¡seguro que son terribles piratas alienígenas que vienen a comerse nuestras entrañas!

-¿Serán comestibles?- preguntó Luffy.

-¡Ni de coña!- le regañó Usopp.

- Son ellos, debe de ser la Banda Brol- les dijo Fran desde la cama, intentando moverse e incorporarse.

-¿La Banda Brol?, ¿quiénes son?, ¿por qué te buscan?- le preguntó Nami algo preocupada.

- Van tras mi poder, soy un portador de la llave espada y quieren usar mi poder para sus propósitos- le explicó Fran de forma breve- pero no voy a dejar que me utilicen, ¡me enfrentaré a ellos!

- No deberías de hacer nada por ahora, estás demasiado herido como para luchar- le dijo Luffy con serenidad- será mejor que no te muevas del barco, nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Buena idea, Sanji y Zoro deberíais acompañar a Luffy de nuevo en una de sus locas ideas- les dijo Usopp.

- Parece que nos metemos en todos los líos que podemos- suspiró Nami- bueno da igual, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos mientras que pagues por nuestros servicios.

-¡No seas rastrera, Nami!- le gritó Usopp.

- **Gomu Gomu no Tsuribashi**- gritó Luffy, estirando su brazo como si fuera elástico, alcanzando el barco que aún descendía del cielo.

-¡Su brazo se ha estirado!- gritó Fran tremendamente sorprendido tras salir a la cubierta del barco y ver que Luffy estiró su brazo para alcanzar el barco- ¿pero qué tipo de monstruo eres?

-Comí una Fruta del Diablo, la Gomu Gomu no mi en concreto, a partir del momento que la comí mi cuerpo se hizo de goma- le informó Luffy- Zoro, Sanji, rápido, pasad por mi brazo.

- Entendido capitán- dijeron Zoro y Sanji mientras corrían sobre el brazo de Luffy con total equilibrio.

-Espera Luffy, necesito ir contigo porque necesito ver a esos tipos- le dijo Fran con cara de dolor.

- No te preocupes, descansa que destrozaremos ese barco en un instante- le dijo Luffy sonriente.

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees!- le gritó Fran agarrándose a él cuando se atrevía a lanzarse contra el barco y largándose con él.

-Es un insensato- comentó Nami- con las heridas que lleva podría morir tranquilamente.

-Es un chico algo extraño- contestó Usopp mientras movía el timón para alejar el barco. La nave naval era un pequeño cascarón de madera con un solo mástil y una calavera de cara de cabra. Las velas tenían pintadas unas enormes banderas piratas, una calavera tradicional con un sombrero de paja.

Luffy y Fran llegaron estampándose contra el mástil, allí había numerosos piratas rasos, pero ninguno parecía nada importante. Zoro y Sanji desaparecieron del lugar, pero se notaba su presencia ya que se veía un rastro de enemigos derrotados y tirados en el suelo.

-¿Así que uieres ver quién está detrás de todo esto, extraterrestre?- le preguntó Luffy.

- Pues claro, no paran de incordiar. Hace un tiempo vinieron unos encapuchados a atraparme, pero no lo consiguieron gracias a mis compañeros, por eso estuve entrenándome duramente en la magia y en la lucha- le explicó Fran mientras esquivaba los tajos con las espadas de los piratas rasos.

-¿Magia? ¿Eres una especie de mago?- le preguntó Luffy impresionado.

-Sí- le dijo Fran haciendo aparecer en su mano derecha una bola de fuego- a esto lo llamo yo, ¡**Bola de Fuego**!

- Wow, ¡increíble, sabes crear fuego!, ¿una fruta del diablo?- dijo emocionado Luffy cuando Fran lanzó la bola contra un grupo de piratas y explotó con ellos- ahora me toca a mí, agáchate… ¡**Gomu Gomu no Muchi**!

- No, sólo es magia de fuego… tú también sabes hacer cosas curiosas- le dijo Fran cuando Luffy derrotó a los piratas propinándoles una patada estirada.

-¿Un mago?, sin duda eres muy interesante- se rió Luffy.

Después de haber derrotado a todos los piratas, el viejo de barba grisácea que apareció en la cubierta anteriormente apareció ante ellos, llevaba una capa y un sombrero de pico grisáceas al igual que su pelo. De su manga sacó una especie de regla de 50 cm y comenzó a dirigirse a los dos.

- Has caído en nuestra trampa chico, tus nuevos amigos no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros así que si quieres que vivan, entrégate- le dijo el viejo barbudo- me llamo Esteban y soy uno de los tenientes de la Banda Brol, nuestro jefe te necesita vivo así que no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son.

- No permitiré que os lo llevéis- le dijo Luffy poniendo cara de enfadado- ¿Que nuestros amigos no tienen ninguna posibilidad ante vosotros?, no me hagas reír, Zoro y Sanji son muy fuertes y en cuanto a ti será mejor que estés preparado porque te voy a mandar volando hacia las estrellas.

-Déjalo Luffy, me entregaré- le dijo Fran- no podéis derrotar a estos hombres, son del mismo grupo que intentó secuestrarme y no pude hacer nada para defender a mis amigos… Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Esteban, ¿cómo sabíais que me dirigía a Islas del Destino?

-Parece ser que nuestro amigo hizo un buen trabajo- murmuró Esteban por lo bajo- fue todo una trampa, sabíamos que tú te irías a Islas del Destino por eso hicimos que tus amigos fueran a intervenir en el robo, así nos permitía atraparte sin ninguna dificultad. Dimos la fecha equivocada para realizar nuestro plan.

- Maldito bastardo, **Bolas de Fuego**- gritó Fran lanzando dos bolas a la vez con su brazo libre, pero Esteban las cortó con habilidad con su regla.

- Me hace gracia lo poco que has mejorado, nos dijeron que estuviste entrenando con el gran elegido Riku y creía que al menos tenías un nivel alto- le comentó Esteban- una curiosidad antes de que mate a tu amigo pirata… ¿te has dado cuenta de la cobertura de este mundo?

-¿La cobertura?- preguntó Fran mirando su reloj, confirmando que no había absolutamente nada de cobertura, siendo imposible contactar con el exterior y con sus amigos- ¿cómo es posible?

- Ahora mismo estás en una cárcel, como bien habrás visto es todo agua excepto las pequeñas islas y el gran anillo de tierra que surca de norte a sur, pero en el ecuador del planeta existe una extraña corriente marina de la cuál no se puede salir una vez que hayas entrado- le fue explicando Esteban lo que sabía- esta gran ruta tiene un raro magnetismo que hace imposible contactar con otros planetas e incluso el contacto entre islas de este mundo. Incluso para nosotros es imposible contactar para dar informe de lo sucedido aquí por lo que mis superiores no saben que estoy aquí.

- Entonces me será imposible volver…- comento Fran con voz baja- si me entrego, prométeme que no harás daño a ninguno de los piratas…

- Es una oferta tentadora…- pensó Esteban- de acuerdo, no haré nada a tus amigos pero a cambio vendrás con nosotros.

- Ni hablar, **Gomu Gomu no Pistoru**- golpeó Luffy en toda la cara de Esteban, con expresión de enfado- ¡no voy a permitir que os llevéis a Fran, no quiero que nadie se sacrifique por nosotros!

-Pero Luffy… - dijo Fran sorprendido del golpe que le había dado a Esteban- tú… ¿cómo es posible?

- Puede que nos conozcamos desde hace poco, pero como pirata no me da la gana que te lleven con ellos- decía Luffy a su compañero- Fran, si no tienes ningún lugar a dónde ir a partir de ahora yo te invito a unirte a mi tripulación.

- Maldito criajo, ¡¿qué te has creído?!- le preguntó Esteban levantándose del suelo.

- No soy ningún criajo, mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy y mi objetivo es ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas- le dijo Luffy decidido y poniendo los puños en posición de combate.

- Gracias Luffy, te estoy muy agradecido- le dijo Fran cogiéndose el brazo que le dolía a rabiar.

-Tu échate a un lado que yo me ocupo del barbitas- le dijo Luffy calentando los brazos- cuando le derrote no se va a poder mover.

Minutos atrás cuando Zoro y Sanji subieron al barco antes, derrotaron algunos de los piratas de la cubierta y sin esperar a su capitán pensaron inmediatamente qué hacer con el barco.

-¿Qué piensas que deberíamos hacer?- le preguntó Zoro- aunque está parado ahora puede que vuelva a ascender y puede que estemos en serios problemas como ocurra eso.

- De alguna forma bajó del cielo y subirá sin duda, tal vez debamos encontrar la maquinaria que haga que esto vuele y destruirla- explicó Sanji encendiendo un cigarro- si deciden ascender el barco a demasiada altura, será demasiado tarde para nosotros por lo que habrá que encontrarlo lo antes posible.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo, todo lo que hay abajo es mar y nos mataríamos si cayésemos desde tal altura- le dio la razón Zoro.

- Por ahí hay una entrada hacia abajo, la sala de máquinas debe de estar en el interior- le comentó Sanji cuando Zoro se acercó a unos de los piratas moribundos.

- Oye tú, ¿dónde está la sala de máquinas y cómo vuelva esta nave?- le preguntó Zoro.

- Esta nave vuela gracias a los polvos de hadas- le dijo el pirata moribundo soltando sangre y señalando la entrada que indicó Sanji- la sala de máquinas está situada en lo más bajo del barco, por ese pasillo al fondo se puede llegar.

-¿Polvo de hadas?- preguntó Sanji algo desconcertado.

- Sí, el barco proviene del País de Nunca Jamás y lo robamos allí, es un barco especial que está rociado con polvo de hadas- le dijo el pirata queriendo salir de aquella situación- sin embargo, el efecto no dura más de dos horas, por eso en la sala de máquinas tenemos un aparato que rocía el barco cada ese tiempo, ya tiene que quedar poco.

- Vamos espadachín, no nos queda mucho tiempo para que el barco se rocíe de nuevo con ese polvo de hadas- le indicó Sanji corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Bajaron por el largo pasillo, donde había muchas habitaciones alrededor, no se podían parar por el peligro que podría correr si el barco se llegase a elevar. Al cabo de un rato los dos llegaron a una gran sala con un escritorio de mármol envuelto de una tela roja y numerosos cachivaches colgados del techo y las paredes. Al fondo del camarote, una puerta alta se alzaba y con un pomo de oro macizo. Cuando entraron los dos, la puerta detrás de ellos se cerró misteriosamente y sin asustarse absolutamente de nada, una mujer horrorosa, vieja y esquelética apareció apoyada en la puerta que se cerró.

- Bienvenidos al camarote del capitán, ahora mismo se ha ido a la cubierta y me ha pedido que no deje entrar a nadie- le dijo la mujer arrugada con pelo muy rizado y blanco- me llamo Marimino y soy una de las tenientes de la Banda Brol, mis otros compañeros y yo tenemos la obligación de atrapar al elegido de la luz, así que por favor no os interpongáis en nuestro camino.

- Pasaremos a la sala de máquina si no te importa, vieja- le dijo Sanji asqueado siendo atacado por un abanico de hierro en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿unos abanicos?- preguntó Zoro mirando el arma incrustada en el hombro de Sanji mientras se lo intentaba quitar.

- Son Tessen, unos abanicos de hierro – le contestó Marimino seriamente.

- Tenemos que ocuparnos de ella antes de que se eleve el barco- comentó Sanji cuando se quitó el abanico del hombro.

- Vete tú, rompe la puerta y entra en la sala de máquinas que yo me ocupo de esta mujer- le dijo Zoro poniéndose su pañuelo verde en la cabeza y desenvainando sus tres espadas, de las cuales la tercera se la colocaba en la boca- no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- No escaparás- le dijo la mujer haciendo que volara su abanico hacia ella misteriosamente- no pasaréis de aquí, ninguno de los dos.

Sanji corrió hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta que iba a la sala de máquinas pero un Tessen fue directo hacia él. Zoro lo bloqueó con una de sus espadas tirándola lejos del lugar, aunque la vieja lo atrajo hacia sí misma de nuevo moviendo haciendo un gesto con los brazos. El espadachín corrió hacia ella para darle una estocada, pero la vieja lo bloqueó con uno de sus abanicos aguantando así la espada. Sanji partió la puerta de una patada y se dirigió por el pequeño pasillo hacia la sala de máquinas.

Zoro siguió luchando contra la vieja mujer y aunque no lo parecía, era bastante veloz. En uno de los intentos de cortar a la mujer, falló y ella lanzó sus abanicos hacia él. Consiguió esquivarlos agachándose, pero los abanicos volvieron como si fueran boomerangs, volvieron para atacar por la espalda pero éste se dio la vuelta para interceptarlos, pero la mujer le golpeó por detrás de las rodillas para que este cayera al suelo. Zoro intentó levantarse, pero los Tessen de Marimino hicieron que las espadas de Zoro salieran volando, sólo le quedaba la espada que llevaba en la boca.

-¿Acaso utilizas hilos para atraer los abanicos hacia ti?- le preguntó Zoro tras darse cuenta de un pequeño destello.

-Lo has acertado- le contestó Marimino.

En la cubierta, Luffy y Esteban se batían en duelo, las ingeniosas tácticas del teniente hacían caer una y otra vez al capitán aunque no lograba hacerle ningún corte con su regla. No encontró forma de asestarle otro golpe, debía hacer que perdiera su regla.

Observando la batalla estaba Fran y un sentimiento de esperanza le corría todo el cuerpo, no sabía porqué pero tenía la sensación de que Luffy iba a ganar como fuera. De repente, el barco empezó a temblar, chirriaban todos los tornillos y maderas del barco y una gran nube de polvo amarillo cubrió todo el barco. Al parecer Sanji había llegado tarde. El barco empezó a moverse solo y se elevaba poco a poco en el cielo.

- Ya verás pirata, dentro de diez minutos el barco tomará una altura de 10.000 metros, es un proceso lento, pero es que el polvo de hadas es así- les explicó Esteban.

- ¿Polvo de hadas? – Preguntó Luffy – yo no veo ningún hada por aquí.

- ¡Solo tenemos el polvo idiota! ¡Pues claro que aquí no hay ningún hada!- le gritó Esteban - ¿Acaso sabes lo difícil que nos fue robar este barco?

- ¿Robado? , si al final sois piratas – le dijo Luffy sonriendo- pero no tenéis insignia ni nada.

- Hace tiempo que nuestro líder dejó la piratería, ahora el es uno de los más fuertes del universo, con su habilidad puede destruir todo un planeta entero – le dijo Esteban flipándolo.

- Luffy, el barco empieza a ascender, debemos de darnos prisa- le gritó Fran cuando ya habían ascendido unos 10 metros más.

De repente el suelo que pisaban sus pies empezó a temblar y la cubierta se abrió en dos saliendo de ella un ciclón de viento ascendente. La teniente Marimino cayó en la cubierta totalmente llena de cortes. Esteban se quedó con cara de sorpresa, su compañera había sido derrotada por un simple pirata de ese pequeño mundo. Zoro trepó por el agujero para salir hasta que vio a Luffy y a Fran. El espadachín estaba lleno de cortes pero se contaba que estaba en perfecto estado.

- Zoro… has derrotado a esa mujer… – dijo Fran flipando por lo que había visto-¿quién era?

- Decía que era una teniente de no se qué… pero no me ha valido ni para empezar- le contestó Zoro sentándose junto a Fran- ¿Ése es otro teniente no? , te encargarás tú de él Luffy, que yo me voy a dormir un poco.

- ¿Derrotó a la teniente Marimino?, una de las más eficientes subordinadas del comandante Javi, sin duda no son unos piratas cualquiera, ese chico está todo lleno de heridas y lo único que piensa es en dormir, como si no le dolieran las heridas – pensó Esteban para sí mismo.

- Luffy, el cocinero se fue a la sala de máquinas a destruir la maquinaria del polvo de hadas, cuando esto ocurra deberíamos saltar al vacío cuanto antes – le explicó Zoro medio soñando – sólo tenemos unos minutos…

- Es muy fuerte – murmuró Fran sonriendo – ha derrotado a una de las tenientes y sigue tan pancho, sin duda no son unos piratas corrientes, me caen muy bien y sin duda estaré muy bien con ellos, cuando me cure del brazo, pelearé como ellos están haciendo por mí.

- Me encargaré del barbitas cuando menos te des cuenta- le dijo Luffy a Fran para tranquilizarlos – será una caída muy divertida…

Minutos antes, Sanji llegó a la sala de máquinas y en ella había un gran tubo de madera con muchos cristales que tenían dentro polvos amarillos fosforescentes. El cocinero se atrevió a acercarse a la máquina pero sintió la presencia de alguien en ese lugar.

Un semigigante calvo y algo delgaducho con gafas redondas que le daban aspecto de inteligente, arremetió contra Sanji con dos martillos atados por una cadena de hierro, pero Sanji lo esquivó saltando a un lado.

- No dejar pasar – dijo el semigigante colocándose las gafas bien – no tienes derecho a entrar aquí, jefe decir que no entre nadie. Ser Garto, semigigante y teniente de Brol, por entrar aquí deber morir.

- ¿Qué pasa grandullón?, solo he venido a ver cómo estaba la máquina, me manda el capitán- le dijo Sanji con gracia y señalando el arma del semigigante- vaya Kusarifundo más chulo.

- Mentirme, aquí no hay capitán, sólo tres tenientes de Brol- le gritó Garto arremetiéndole de nuevo a Sanji con su Kusarifundo- no engañarme.

- Vaya, parece que no ha podido ser… entonces me tendré que encargar de ti ahora mismo- Dijo Sanji cuando de repente la máquina empezó a funcionar y a soltar polvo de hadas – mierda llegué tarde y todo por culpa de este grandullón, de todas formas lo destruiré para que no nos elevemos tanto.

- Si intentas destruir máquina de polvo de hadas no conseguirás nada, cuando polvo es echado, efecto dura dos horas – le explicó el grandullón- y al cabo de dos horas, ya estaremos en espacio exterior, no conseguir absolutamente nada.

- Entonces destruiremos este barco para que no pueda volar más **Bouche**– le golpeó Sanji en toda la boca con una patada - ¿tienes suficiente o te preparo algún plato más?

- Boca, doler mucho, tener sangre, maldito pirata- le gritó Garto golpeando a Sanji pero en todo el costado con su arma, pero el pirata aguantó el golpe y se dirigió a dar el siguiente ataque.

- **Basses Côtes** – golpeó de nuevo Sanji en todas las costillas haciendo caer al semigigante- Y para acabar **Mouton Shot**.

De la patada en el pecho al gigante lo hizo estamparse contra toda la maquinaria del polvo de hadas, destruyendo toda la parte trasera del barco. Garto salió despedido y se precipitó contra el mar. Ya había cumplido su misión, tarde pero cumplida. Lo que dijo el grandullón era cierto, aunque la maquinaria fuera destruida el barco seguiría elevándose durante dos horas tras el rocío del polvo de hadas. Estaban ya a cincuenta metros de altura así que Sanji se dirigió rápidamente a la cubierta para avisar a los demás de todo lo ocurrido.

Después de la gran explosión que provocó Sanji al derrotar a otro de los tenientes, Luffy todavía seguía peleando contra Esteban. Ya estaban a más de 50 metros de altura y el barco seguía ascendiendo.

**- ****Gomu Gomu no Buretto**, **Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru**– intentó golpear a Esteban con un puñetazo pero éste se protegió con la regla, en ese momento Luffy con la mano que había golpeado, agarró la regla, aunque se estaba haciendo daño con la parte de filo y con el otro brazo estirado hacia atrás le dio de lleno en la cara arrebatándole la regla lanzándola fuera del barco- ya no eres tan hábil sin su regla, ¿no?

- Desgraciado te vas a enterar, **Fuego Fatuo** – quemó Esteban a Luffy al cual le estaba ardiendo el costado y quemándole la camisa- El manejo de la esgrima no es lo único que puedo hacer, soy un mago de fuego especial, el fuego fatuo no se apaga hasta que derrotes a tu rival.

- Cómo quema y no se apaga,¿qué tipo de fuego este? – dijo Luffy quemándose todo el estómago.

- Luffy, el fuego no se quitará a no ser que lo derrotes y además estamos ya a 60 metros de altura – le gritó Fran desesperado.

- Entonces tendré que hacerlo antes de que me achicharre, **Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi** –gritó Luffy cogiendo a Esteban enrollando sus brazos entre sí agarrándole por el pecho y subiéndolo hacia el cielo girando muchísimas veces y golpeándole contra el suelo de madera de la cubierta del barco – maldita sea ni siquiera después de este ataque se me quita el fuego.

- Ya me habéis hartado malditos piratas, no dejaré que nadie me derrote – gritó Esteban levantándose de nuevo, mareado y haciendo arder en fuego fatuo todo su cuerpo mientras que Sanji llegaba a la cubierta por el camino de la sala de máquinas- unos niños piratas no conseguirán derrotar a un adulto como yo.

- ¡Zoro, Sanji! – gritó Luffy – coged a Fran y saltad al vacío.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Le preguntó Fran preocupado mientras Zoro se levantaba de su siesta – no podemos dejarte aquí solo.

- Son órdenes del capitán chico – le dijo Sanji agarrándole por la espalda – Luffy, como no vuelvas te vas a quedar sin cena.

- Descuida – le dijo Luffy riéndose – este viejote no me derrotará acabaré en seguida y este barco caerá de nuevo al mar.

Zoro y Sanji agarrando a Fran saltaron al vacío, eran más de 60 metros de altura, una caída larga y dolorosa estampándose contra el mar. El barco de Luffy estaba bastante lejos pero enseguida les divisó Usopp y se dispuso a ir a por ellos. Subieron a Fran al barco y lo sentaron de nuevo en la cubierta, estaba empezando a sangrar demasiado en el brazo debido a la caída. Nami trajo todo lo necesario para curarle, mientras que Usopp y Sanji alejaban el barco del lugar ya que el barco volvería a caer al mar.

En la cubierta del barco enemigo, Esteban se encontraba cubierto por llamas negras, no se le veía apenas el rostro, era un hombre de fuego negro y su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Le habían hecho enfadar mucho y estaba dispuesto a derrotar al chico de goma por los medios que fuera.

- En la base, me solían llamar el Demonio Negro – le dijo Esteban acumulando más fuego en sus brazos- ¿sabes por qué?

- Porque te huelen los pies – dijo Luffy lanzando su pierna en vertical hacia el cielo.

- Insolente… ¡porque mato a mis enemigos con mi fuego negro!, **Lanzas Oscuras** – lanzó Esteban dos lanzas de fuego fatuo, una la esquivó Luffy pero la otra le golpeó en el costado, ardiendo casi todo su cuerpo.

**- ****Gomu Gomu no Ono**- Luffy estiró su pierna lo máximo que pudo y lo lanzó sobre el barco, dándole a Esteban de lleno cuando éste volvió a intentar impedirlo. El golpe que le propinó partió el barco en dos, como si de una guillotina se tratase.

El barco cayó al mar desde la altura en la que estaba, el fuego que incendiaba a Luffy se apagó enseguida. Había derrotado por fin a su rival. Durante la caída pudo divisar su barco donde estaban todos sus compañeros sanos y salvos. Estiró su brazo y se lanzó hacia el barco, donde chocó con Zoro al llegar. Todos los restos del barco pirata del Capitán Garfio cayeron al mar al igual que todos los piratas y los tenientes derrotados. A bordo del barco los piratas celebraron con bebidas y comida aquella victoria, Fran volvió a estar vendado y su estado de humor había mejorado mucho.

- Ahora que hemos acabado con ese barco volador, Fran, ¿quieres unirte a mi tripulación como Mago de la nave? – le preguntó Luffy entusiasmado.

- …Por supuesto que sí, algún día conseguiré la forma de irme, pero antes te convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas- le dijo Fran gritando con euforia tras meditarlo por unos segundos.

- Me alegro que te unas a este grupo de chalados – le dijo Nami contenta.

- ¡Ah! no me he presentado adecuadamente, Me llamo Fran, soy un elegido de la llave espada, mi espada se llama León Durmiente. También soy un mago que controla el fuego – les dijo Fran presentándose adecuadamente y enseñándoles una bola de fuego con lo que quedaron todos muy impresionados- ¿por cierto, dónde se dirige este barco?

- Te explico, estamos navegando por el Grand Line, es una ruta marítima que cruza todo el ecuador del planeta, esta ruta está protegida por dos mares, los llamados Calm Belt que son zonas sin viento y con montones de reyes marinos, siendo imposible su navegación – le explicó Nami cuidadosamente.

- La única forma de entrar es por la Montaña Inversa, a la que se entra por unas corrientes de agua – le siguió Sanji – tenemos que dar la vuelta al mundo por esta gran ruta para salir.

- Y la manera de navegar por este mar es con el Log Pose, que graba el magnetismo de una isla, después de que grabe una isla señala a la siguiente y así hasta llegar al destino final – le dijo Nami – a parte de eso, existen más de una ruta de islas habiendo muchísimas islas y distintas rutas dentro del Grand Line.

- La última isla es Raftel y allí el Rey de los Piratas Gold Roger escondió el One Piece, un gran tesoro y se dice que quien llegue a la isla, se convertirá en el próximo Rey de los Piratas, ése es mi sueño por eso estamos en esta ruta- le dijo Luffy entusiasmado.

- Entonces tenemos que llegar hasta Raftel y allí se cumplirá tu sueño, ¿me equivoco? – Concluyó Fran – Entonces, según lo que vi por la ventanilla antes de caer de mi nave es el principio de esta gran ruta.

- Ahora mismo nos dirigimos hacia la primera isla del Grand Line, no sabemos qué sorpresas podemos encontrarnos – le comentó Sanji.

- Parece una aventura muy interesante… acepto, ¡iremos hasta Raftel y al salir del Gran Line podré contactar con mis compañeros para poder salir del mundo!- gritó Fran eufórico de nuevo- chicos esperadme un poco más, no tardaré en volver. Sé que no vais a poder tener noticias sobre mí, pero espero que pueda volver pronto y poder seguir nuestras propias aventuras, ¡cuidaos mucho!

En un mundo de piratas donde los hombres tenían la oportunidad de soñar y embarcarse en busca de aventuras, donde la libertad la marcaba el ondeo de una bandera negra y el oleaje de las olas chocando contra el navío, el romance de la aventura había empezado…

**Continuará…**

**Traducciones: **

**Bouche** (Boca)

**Basses Côtes** (Bajo de costillas)

**Mouton Shot** (Tiro Cordero)

**Gomu Gomu no Buretto** (Goma Goma Bala)

**Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru** (Goma Goma Pistola)

**Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi** (Goma Goma Maza)

**Gomu Gomu no Ono** (Goma Goma Hacha)

**Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru** (Goma Goma Pistola)

**Gomu Gomu no Muchi** (Goma Goma Látigo)

**Gomu Gomu no Tsuribashi** (Goma Goma Puente Colgante)

**Autor: Fran López – Captain Soraking.**

**Corrector: Joaquín Garci – Jojogape.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Hearts Las Crónicas del Corazón **

**El Camino de los Elegidos**

**Capítulo 5:**

"**Trampa"**

Los piratas espaciales son muy comunes, navegan entre las estrellas y se esconden en las nubes de polvo o de asteroides esperando a sus presas para asaltarlas. Ondean sus banderas negras de cabeza de calavera y dos huesos cruzados, aunque hay varios modelos y cada tripulación tiene la suya propia personalizada. Uno de los motivos por lo que se creó la Guardia Galáctica era para mantener a raya a estos maleantes. El poder de algunos piratas era tan grande, que eran capaces de dominar planetas por su propia fuerza, una fuerza tan grande que ni los habitantes de los mundos pueden con ellos o por miedo a perder son sometidos a ellos. Pero no todos los piratas son así…

Al cabo de seis días desde que la nave de Fran chocó contra el mundo de Grand Line, sus compañeros llegaron al País de Nunca Jamás para impedir el tardío secuestro del barco pirata, los tres fueron junto con Donald y Goofy en su nave acompañándoles para cumplir su propósito.

El País de Nunca Jamás era un pequeño mundo donde en cierta isla vivían algunos seres extraños, como son las sirenas, también los famosos niños perdidos y el lugar donde surcaba los mares el Capitán Garfio, un temible pirata que se dedicaba a derrotar a su archienemigo el chico Peter Pan, aunque más de una vez le salían los planes mal.

Cuando llegaron, no se creían lo que había pasado, toda la tripulación del Capitán Garfio estaba atada en La Laguna de las Sirenas incluyendo el capitán.

-¡¿Dónde está vuestro barco?!- gritó Xamo nada más bajar de la nave en La Laguna de las Sirenas mientras Álvaro les quitó las vendas de la boca al capitán.

-¡Esos malditos hombres de negro vinieron aquí con cientos de bucaneros y nos lanzaron por la borda!- gritó el Capitán Garfio, un hombre altísimo de melena negra y lisa, con bigotes en forma de rayo y una barba rasposa. Vestía principalmente de rojo, con su capa y su sombrero de marinero.

-¡Vinimos aquí porque nos dieron el aviso de que llegarían a robar el barco!- les dijo Álvaro.

- ¿Unos niños ayudarnos a que no nos quiten el barco?- se preguntó Garfio con risa- ¡Já, ni que fuerais capaces!

- No vais a volver a ver vuestro barco, nosotros debemos irnos ya- dijo Sebas tras desatar a todos los piratas y dejarlos con libertad.

-¡Estúpidos bucaneros, buscaré hasta el fin del mundo a los encapuchados que me robaron mi barco!- gritaba Garfio mientras los chicos se alejaban.

Despegaron del País de Nunca Jamás con una gran desilusión, todo aquello era demasiado extraño ya que no coincidieron las fechas. Todo era muy extraño, ya que se suponía que debían de haber ido los secuestradores el día siguiente, pero después de aquello todo comenzó a oler un poco mal. La nave gumi se dirigió de nuevo a Vicent Alexis, tenían que llegar cuanto antes.

-Chicos tenemos que llamar a Fran, si cogieron el barco antes de tiempo puede que ya hayan ido a por él- les dijo Sebas.

- Muy inteligente, dejaré el piloto automático- habló Álvaro poniendo el piloto automático y llamando a Fran por el transmisor- no contesta… no hay cobertura.

- Eso es imposible, en el espacio casi siempre hay cobertura, no es posible, además, desde aquí tenemos que ser capaces de llamarlo a Islas del Destino- le informó Xamo algo preocupada- hace días que debería haber llegado al mundo.

- Mierda, no es porque os sintáis mal pero esto ha sido una trampa en toda regla- les dijo Sebas al cabo de un rato en silencio con cara de preocupación- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda Álvaro! ¡Acelera todo lo que puedas, tenemos que llegar al instituto lo antes posible!

- Maldito encapuchado… nos han engañado- dijo Álvaro muy enfadado y dándole caña a los motores.

-¡¿Qué pasa Sebas?!- le preguntó Donald asustado tras su reacción.

- ¡Van a aprovechar nuestra ausencia para atacar el instituto! ¡No sé cómo han estado sabiendo todos nuestros pasos, pero tenemos que llegar tan pronto como sea posible o Peralta estará en grave peligro!- gritó Sebas de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos días, la nave gumi llegó a Vicent Alexis hecha polvo, cayó sobre el mar con el combustible a cero. Desde el puerto los cinco corrieron hacia el instituto que quedaba bastante lejos, tenían que subir por todas las cuestas hasta llegar a la otra punta del pueblo. Por el camino nada parecía haber cambiado, ya que creían que habría sincorazones por todas partes. Aunque aquella tranquilidad en el pueblo era a la vez una mayor preocupación, porque significaría que han llegado demasiado tarde.

Llegaron al instituto y Álvaro abrió la gran puerta activando todos los códigos de seguridad, cuando entraron al gran patio, todo parecía tranquilo.

-Esto huele muy mal…- dijo Sebas por lo bajo- no deberíamos dividirnos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Álvaro asustado agarrado a la espalda de Sebas y con las piernas temblando.

- Deberíamos entrar ya…- les dijo Xamo adelantándose con decisión- estoy preocupada por Peralta… espero que no le haya pasado nada.

- Bien, vayamos al piso de arriba- corrió Sebas hacia dentro, siendo perseguido por los demás y dirigiéndose hacia el primer bloque. Subieron presurosos pero en silencio por las escaleras, llegando hasta el último piso donde no encontraron a nadie a primera vista.

-¡Peralta! ¿Estás ahí?- gritó Xamo a pulmón.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo Álvaro- tal vez el enemigo ya esté dentro y ay Dios mío, vamos a morir todos… en mi testamento os dejaré mi colección de tazos de Pokemon con la figura oficial de Ash Ketchum.

- Nadie puede entrar aparte de nosotros, eres tú el que pusiste las defensas en el instituto, se supone que es impenetrable- le regañó Sebas- ¡y no nos mientras más con la figura de Ash! ¡Me prometiste que me la regalarías por mi cumpleaños y todavía la estoy esperando!

-Eso será porque la tengo guardada en una caja fuerte cuya clave no logro recordar…- disimuló Álvaro.

-¡Basta de decir tonterías! ¡Tú lo que eres es un mentiroso de cuidado! ¿Y dónde está la piedra mágica que me prometiste? Me dijiste que podía afilar cualquier espada con un solo choque de esa piedra- se enfadó Sebas.

¡Callaos los dos!- les gritó Xamo mucho más enfadada.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo una voz femenina desde el cuarto de las chicas.

-¡Peralta, estás viva!- dijo Xamo entrando en la habitación abierta, donde Peralta estaba descansando- ¿Ha venido alguien al instituto? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, desde que os fuisteis no ha venido absolutamente nadie, yo sola aquí aburrida además quiero que la próxima vez me llevéis con vosotros que siempre soy yo la que se queda aquí sola- les replicó Peralta cuando todos entraron en su cuarto, una habitación rosa bastante afeminada. Estaba acostada en la cama, con unas legañas de campeonato.

- ¡Maldita sea! Escúchame bien Peralta, no conseguimos contactar con Fran y el barco del Capitán Garfio ha sido robado antes de tiempo, nos han tendido una trampa y no sabemos si han ido a por Fran o no- le explicó Xamo.

-¿Pero cómo van a saber dónde iría Fran? ¿Y que nos separaríamos?- se preguntó Álvaro aún más liado con la situación.

-No sé pero se anticipan a todos nuestros movimientos, parece que nos vigilan con una bola de cristal y saben qué vamos a hacer en cada momento…- les dijo Sebas lo que pensaba.

-Para estar más seguros, ¿por qué no habéis llamado a Sora?, si Fran iba a Islas del Destino hay una alta posibilidad de que esté sano y salvo allí- les comentó Peralta.

- No lo habíamos pensado- quedaron sorprendidos todos con las manos sobre la cabeza.

- Si es que nos complicamos la vida- dijo Sebas sentándose en la silla del escritorio del cuarto de las niñas mientras Álvaro realizaba la llamada a Sora.

- Oid chicos, nosotros tenemos algo de prisa así que en cuanto acabemos este tema Goofy y yo nos piramos en nuestra nave… ya hace tiempo que nos convocaron en las cortes de palacio- les dijo Donald igual de preocupado que ellos.

-¡Ajiá!, a mí no me importaría quedarme más pero nuestro deber nos llama, volveremos en cuanto hagamos falta para ayudar en lo que sea- les informó Goofy.

-¿Sora? Hola, ¿me oyes?- le preguntó Álvaro viendo a Sora por holograma en el reloj.

- En efecto aquí Sora, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Sora al escucharlos.

-¡Escúchame llavecita despeinado de los cojones! ¡Hoy estoy muy malhumorada así que calla y escucha! ¡Nos informaron de que a una fecha robarían el barco pirata del Capitán Garfio en el País de Nunca Jamás! Y lo robaron días antes y no podemos contactar con Fran ya que se fue solo en nuestra nave gumi con el piloto automático, ¿sabes cuánto nos ha costado comprar y montar esa maldita nave? y ahora no podemos llamar a nuestro llavecita despeinado porque el reloj pone apagado o fuera de cobertura… - gritaba Xamo muy enfadada sin ir a cuento.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Fran no ha llegado todavía?- preguntó Sora desconcertado.

-¡Eso lo tendríamos que preguntar nosotros!- dijeron enfadados todos a la vez.

-Aquí todavía no ha llegado y ahora que lo pienso… hace días que debería haberlo hecho- les dijo Sora de nuevo.

- Está la posibilidad de que la Banda Brol haya ido a por él con el barco pirata- dijo Sebas llegando a la conclusión- pero sigo sin entender cómo hacen para saber todos nuestros movimientos…

- Chicos haremos lo siguiente, Riku volverá a Vicent Alexis y ya hablaréis las cosas más claras, yo me quedaré aquí cuidando de Kairi- les explicó Sora- Riku cogerá la nave enseguida así que luego hablaremos, nos vemos.

- Estamos en graves problemas- dijo Álvaro por lo bajo cuando Sora colgó la llamada.

- Tardará 8 días en llegar, así que tendremos que estar preparados para todo lo que se nos venga encima- les dijo Sebas- haremos turnos por la noche, vigilaremos todo el perímetro del instituto así que no podemos ir individualmente a cualquier lugar y debemos de estar en continuo contacto.

- Me voy a la cabina de mandos para comprobar que todo está bien, prepararé las cámaras de vigilancia para fuera y dentro del instituto.

-Te acompaño, no debemos de separarnos incluso dentro del instituto- le dijo Peralta largándose con él.

- Nosotros deberíamos ir al patio a montar guardia un rato, esta noche hago yo el primer turno- les comunicó Sebas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, luego irá Álvaro y después tú y después Álvaro y después…- le dijo Xamo pero Sebas le cortó.

-¿Por qué tu no?- le preguntó Sebas a regañadientes.

-Es que una señorita necesita descansar, sino se me estropearía la piel y debo dormir lo suficiente- le explicó Xamo con gracia.

-Maldita arpía- dijo Sebas por lo muy bajo.

-Nosotros nos iremos, espero que tengáis suerte- le comunicó Donald junto a Goofy.

-Gracias por el viaje en vuestra nave, ya nos quedamos sin ninguna para poder viajar- les agradeció Sebas mientras los dos animales parlanchines comenzaban a irse.

Pasaron los días y nada parecía pasar, ningún sincorazón por los alrededores, ni sospechosos ni rastro de los encapuchados. Todo parecía normal pero la preocupación aumentaba cada vez más sobre su amigo ya que no sabían qué había sido de él y aún seguía sin contestar a las llamadas. Los cuatro no sabían qué hacer, no podían estar esperando a ver que pasaba.

En el séptimo día de espera siendo el día siguiente la llegada de Riku al mundo, Sebas estaba aburrido en el salón mientras Xamo y Álvaro habían ido a hacer algunas compras. En las puertas se podía ver que llegaban los dos con bolsas enormes de comida y directos para entrar en el instituto.

- Ya es casi de noche… - le dijo Peralta acostada en el sofá.

-Mañana llegará Riku, tenemos que seguir esperando… ¿qué habrá sido de Fran?- preguntó Sebas con seriedad.

-Tú sabes que él es fuerte, no dejará que le maten así como así y hace falta algo más que un barco con polvo de hadas para matarlo- le consoló Peralta.

-En eso tienes razón, nuestro terco elegido por desgracia sabe apañárselas solo pero estoy preocupado por si ya lo han capturado- dijo preocupado Sebas.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira quién vuelve!- gritó Peralta cuando echó un ojo por la ventana- ¡Jesús!

-¿¡Jesús!?- gritó levantándose Sebas dirigiéndose a la ventana.

- ¿Por qué lleva esa gabardina negra?- preguntó Peralta cuando vio a Jesús con una gabardina totalmente negra, con sus botas, guantes y capucha quitada negra- ¿qué te pasa Sebas?

-No me jodas…- dijo Sebas sorprendido viendo a Jesús acercándose por las espaldas de Xamo y Álvaro.

Fuera del instituto, Xamo y Álvaro llegaron con las bolsas de la compra a la puerta. Álvaro las bajó y se dispuso a desactivar los códigos de seguridad de la puerta para poder entrar mientras Jesús avanzaba mucho más atrás de ellos.

-Oye… ¿ése es Jesús?- preguntó Xamo dudosa cuando vio al hombre con gabardina.

-¿Ha vuelto?- preguntó Álvaro echando la vista hacia atrás cuando a las espaldas de Jesús unas sombras se le acercaron.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Son sincorazones Jesús!- le gritó Xamo asustada pero Jesús no paró de andar hacia ellos- ¿Por qué no nos responde?

- ¡Esto me da muy mala espina! ¡Debo entrar a la cabina de mandos para empezar el contraataque! ¡No dejaré que los sincorazones penetren el muro!- gritó Álvaro intentando desactivar los códigos.

Una enorme navaja atravesó el cuadro de mandos que se utilizaba para abrir la puerta. El susto que le dio a Álvaro fue tal que se cayó al suelo enseguida. Los sincorazones de tipo Soldado rodearon la gran muralla del instituto mientras que los Martillos Furiosos golpeaban el muro para intentar destruirlo al igual que los Grandullones apaleaban el muro con sus barrigas. Los sincorazones Soldado eran versiones más grandes de los Sombras pero con cascos plateados, garras rojas muy afiladas y con el tamaño de un niño pequeño. Los Martillos Furiosos eran simples martillos rojos con pequeñas cabezas y fuertes piernas. Los Grandullones eran mucho más grandes, el doble de tamaño que los Martillos Furiosos, unos gigantones con barrigas y brazos fuertes, aunque las piernas eran exageradamente cortas.

Los sistemas de seguridad exteriores se activaron al instante. En el muro aparecieron ametralladoras disparando sin descanso a los enormes Grandullones. En los muros se abrieron unas pequeñas compuertas que comenzaron a lanzar minas explosivas, cayendo sobre los Martillos Furiosos y mandándolos a volar. Los sincorazones Soldado corrieron hacia Xamo y Álvaro que estaban acorralados en la puerta.

- ¡Nos han rodeado!- gritó Xamo sacando la varita.

- ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer, estamos rodeados!- gritó Álvaro desesperado y tirado en el suelo- el cuadro de mandos ya no funciona. ¡No podemos entrar en el instituto!

-¿Qué demonios pretende Jesús?- se preguntó Xamo empezando a atacar a los Soldados que se acercaban demasiado- ¡**Desmaius**! ¡Álvaro podrías ayudar tú también! ¡Como se me acabe la magia moriré así que ayuda un poquito huevón!

- Sin escapatoria es como estáis…- dijo Jesús llegando a la puerta. Señaló con la mano izquierda a Xamo y desprendió rayos contra ella.

-¡Xamo!- gritó Álvaro viendo aquella atrocidad. El cuerpo de Xamo cayó al suelo echando humo e inconsciente- ¿¡Por qué le has hecho eso!?

- Estorbaba… sólo nos llevaremos al elegido…- le dijo Jesús seriamente.

-¿Elegido? ¡Es tu amigo así que llámalo por su nombre, **Puño de Mono**!- gritó Álvaro sacando cuerdas de su manga, acabando el cabo en una pelota. Intentó golpearle pero Jesús sacó la pistola-navaja y cortó la cuerda en un instante. La pelota de cuerdas cayó al suelo sin poder haber servido de nada.

- Para mí ya no sois mis amigos… si no me dices dónde está el elegido te mataré aquí mismo… - le dijo Jesús levantando la espada.

- ¡Si lo supiera, nunca te lo diría!- le gritó Álvaro enfadado.

- Entonces muere…- le dijo Jesús empezando a bajar la espada. Álvaro vio la espada precipitándose hacia él, cerró los ojos fuertemente creyendo que ya había acabado todo. Pero lo único que escuchó fue un choque de espadas. Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver a Sebas bloqueando la espada de Jesús.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿desde cuando estás en el bando del enemigo?- le preguntó Sebas.

-Entregadme al elegido de inmediato y nadie más saldrá herido…- le dijo de nuevo Jesús.

- Esa espada… es la de aquella vez. Tú fuiste uno de ellos- le dijo Sebas cuando Jesus le apuntó con su pistola-navaja. Disparó contra Sebas, pero éste se protegió con su sable.

- Veo que vas en serio… entonces yo también iré- le dijo Sebas preparándose para luchar- Álvaro empuja la puerta que ya está abierta. He desactivado los códigos desde dentro…

- Sí, me llevo a Xamo- le dijo llevándose a la chica inconsciente al interior del instituto.

- ¡**Paseo Azul**!- gritó Jesús corriendo en círculos alrededor de Sebas y creando un círculo eléctrico de color azulado, impidiendo que saliera el espadachín de allí. Jesús parecía invisible, solo disparaba desde todos los puntos del círculo mientras Sebas se protegía con destreza con su sable. Aunque no todas las balas fueron desviadas, Sebas sufrió unos cuantos balazos en las piernas y en los brazos. La velocidad de Jesús era tan grande que no se le veía, sin duda su poder había aumentado.

-¡**Onda de Halcón**!- gritó Sebas haciendo un corte circular, despejando el terreno eléctrico en un momento. En ese mismo instante giró la vista en busca de su adversario, que estaba justo detrás suyo corriendo hacia él.

- Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte- le dijo Jesús chocando su espada con el sable de Sebas.

-**Técnica de la Sombra Imitadora**- susurró Sebas uniendo su sombra con la de Jesús haciendo que se quedara inmóvil- Te cogí, ahora eres mío. Por disparar a uno de tus compañeros, no saldrás de aquí sin ningún rasguño…

- Mierda, me he dejado atrapar por esta sucia magia tuya- le dijo Jesús sin poder moverse.

- No deberías subestimar a tu adversario y menos a tus compañeros- le dijo Sebas con serenidad. Empuñó su sable y apuntó hacia él- Conoces muy bien mi técnica de la sombra imitadora… puedo unir mi sombra con la tuya. Y con ella podré controlar todos tus movimientos, por ejemplo, si cojo mi sable tú coges tu espada, si yo hago como que me disparo adivina qué pasará…

-No… no lo hagas compañero… - le dijo Jesús con arrepentimiento cuando por culpa de la sombra apuntó su propia arma hacia sí mismo. Apretó el gatillo disparándose así mismo en el estómago. Jesús se desplomó en el suelo.

-No pretendo matarte… solo dejarte fuera de combate- le dijo Sebas haciendo que se disparara de nuevo en la pierna derecha. Desactivó su técnica y lanzó bastante lejos la pistola-navaja.

Los sincorazones estaban en desventaja, no eran capaces de atravesar los muros del instituto. Aunque enormes brechas se abrían, listos para ser destruidos. Las ametralladoras fueron arrancadas por hordas de Gárgolas, unos sincorazones púrpuras de aspecto diabólico con alas de murciélago.

- ¡Mirad al cielo!- gritó Peralta desde la ventana viendo a un sincorazón gigantesco parecido a un dragón sin patas. Un reptil alado con enormes cuernos y una barba pronunciada amarilla con el símbolo de los sincorazones. A lo largo de su estómago tenía unas platillas que conectaban con el interior de la barriga, como si de ahí sacara algo para ser lanzado.

- Un Jinete de Tormentas- dijo Álvaro visualizando el sincorazón desde el patio delantero. El enorme sincorazón empezó a tirar balas de cañón explosivas desde el cielo, chocando contra la barrera protectora que rodeaba el instituto.

El sincorazón del cielo consiguió la distracción necesaria para que los demás irrumpieran por la puerta del instituto, rodeando a la aturdida Xamo y a Álvaro. El espadachín retrocedió con la intención de protegerles y dejar atrás a Jesús.

- Las explosiones no cesan y los sincorazones nos tienen rodeados…- dijo Sebas mientras analizaba bien la situación- Álvaro no debes luchar… intentemos entrar en el edificio y cerrar las puertas.

- Pero el camino está bloqueado…- le dijo Álvaro pensativo.

- No hay problema, sígueme- le dijo Sebas cargando contra los sincorazones que estaban en dirección a la puerta del edificio principal.

Álvaro corrió tras él con Xamo en la espalda. Los sincorazones les perseguían por la retaguardia hasta que llegaron finalmente a las puertas. Dejaron a Xamo tumbada en el suelo mientras cerraban la puerta. Los sincorazones devastaron todo lo que había en el exterior. Los Grandullones traspasaron los muros y los demás destruyeron las ventanas, puertas, pilares y aporreaban la puerta donde estaba a salvo el grupo de Sebas.

- ¡Lo están destrozando todo!- gritó Álvaro desesperado- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Primero tranquilidad, debemos preparar una estrategia para ganar- le dijo Sebas- hay que llevar a Xamo junto a Peralta. Ella está ahora mismo en el salón, debe haberse escondido cuando comenzaron a atacar.

-La puerta no durará mucho tiempo, debemos apresurarnos – dijo Álvaro subiendo por las escaleras con Xamo a cuestas.

El sonido de una explosión hizo temblar todo el edificio. El piloto cayó por las escaleras junto a la chica mientras que de las paredes salieron enormes grietas.

- ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión?- preguntó Álvaro levantándose del suelo con un chichón en la coronilla.

- El Jinete de Tormentas… ¡ponte a salvo junto a las demás!- le gritó Sebas dando un salto para bajar las escaleras.

-¿¡Qué harás!?- le gritó asustado Álvaro.

-Luchar… no puedo dejar que os pase algo- le dijo Sebas largándose.

La cúpula de plasma desapareció tras la explosión generada por el Jinete de Tormentas. El enorme sincorazón descendió al suelo destruyendo lo que quedaba de las murallas y los pilares del primer edificio. Sebas salió por la puerta trasera donde no había casi ningún enemigo y volvió a la parte delantera donde estaba el enorme sincorazón dando cabezazos contra el edificio.

- ¡Para ya! ¡**Sable Oscuro: Rompecoraza**! - gritó Sebas saltando contra el sincorazón y dando un corte de arriba hacia abajo. Se desprendió el cuerno izquierdo del sincorazón, el cual creó una lluvia de rayos de la nada que dio de lleno a Sebas.

- ¡He dicho que pares!- gritó Sebas de nuevo levantándose del suelo con el cuerpo calcinado por los rayos. El sincorazón agitó una de sus alas fuertemente lanzando a Sebas en un torbellino contra los árboles de la otra punta del patio- he…dicho que pares…

El edificio pareció derrumbarse, el primer piso fue aplastado por los superiores y bloques de pared comenzaron a caer. Las cornadas del sincorazón gigante hicieron grave mella en el edificio, donde estaban en el piso superior Xamo inconsciente, Peralta y Álvaro. Todo parecía estar perdido, Sebas volvió a levantarse y a cargar de nuevo contra el Jinete de Tormentas pero los Grandullones le cortaron el paso.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… - dijo Sebas desesperado, intentando esquivar a los Grandullones pero estos no parecían querer dejarle pasar- no puedo creer que vaya a pedir esto… ¡AYUDA!

Sebas rompió en lágrimas desesperado, aquella situación le superaba. Se arrepentía profundamente de no haber estado a la altura de momento. Los sincorazones le superaban en número y sus amigos estaban en peligro de muerte. Y él sin ser capaz de controlar la situación…

Un fuerte viento mandó a volar a los pequeños sincorazones y el enorme Jinete de Tormentas se dividió en tres partes, desapareciendo en una nube de oscuridad mostrando signos de dolor. Aquello que vio le fue impensable, el sincorazón gigante desapareció ante sus ojos en la nube de oscuridad y los demás parecían retirarse. Tras desaparecer la nube oscura, en el suelo apareció un chaval muy alto, de unos 2,15 metros de altura, pelo muy rizado, con bigote y barba bastante pronunciada. Los ojos los tenía marrón oscuro y unos dientes muy amarillos bastante mal cuidados. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra muy ajustada y unos vaqueros grises. Lo que más caracterizaba su cara era una enorme nariz puntiaguda con enormes orificios nasales. En su mano portaba un colgante en forma de crucifijo, donde escondía una pequeña daga.

- ¿Estás bien chaval?- le dijo el hombre acercándose a Sebas.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?- le preguntó Sebas empuñando su sable, pensando que era otro enemigo.- ¿Para qué has venido aquí?

-Tranquilo chico, he venido a ayudaros… mi nombre es Gadius, Comandante de la Guardia Galáctica del Norte- se presentó seriamente.

-¿Un Comandante de qué?- le preguntó Sebas extrañado- de todas formas, ¿has derrotado a esos sincorazones con solo una daga?

- Sí… el tener ese rango da un significado de lo que soy capaz de hacer…-le explicó Gadius.

-¡Sebas!- gritó Álvaro desde la ventana- ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

- Baja ahora mismo- le contestó Sebas mirando fijamente al salvador.

- Un poco más y tus amigos habrían sido aplastado entre los escombros del edificio…- le comentó Gadius al rato cuando bajó Álvaro junto a Peralta y Xamo.

-¿Estás bien, Xamo?- le preguntó Sebas un poco molesto.

-¡Ese maldito Jesús me las va a pagar todas juntas!- gritó Xamo enfadada mirando a los lados en busca de su atacante- ¿¡dónde está que me lo cepillo!?

-Ha desaparecido…- le contestó Sebas- Comandante, ya puedes ir explicándonos todo…

- Ya te lo he dicho, soy un Comandante de la Guardia Galáctica del Norte- le contestó de nuevo Gadius.

- No tengo ni idea de qué es esa Guardia Galáctica, además de que no nos has explicado por qué has venido aquí- le replicó Sebas.

- Sebas, la Guardia Galáctica es una especie de jerarquía policial. Su objetivo es gobernar y mantener la paz en la galaxia. Un Comandante es un rol de alto cargo- le explicó Álvaro lo mejor que pudo.

- Tú lo has dicho, he venido porque tengo una misión secreta- dijo Gadius con seriedad- ¿habéis oído hablar de la organización secreta "Banda Brol"?

-¡SÍ!- gritaron todos a la vez sorprendidos.

- Pues bien, mi misión es averiguar todo lo posible de los planes de estos individuos. Me llegaron noticias de un soldado nuevo que llegó desde esta galaxia- les explicó Gadius.

-¡Debe de ser Jesús!- dijo Peralta muy contenta y sonriente.

- Sí… al parecer buscan a un elegido de la llave espada y supongo que en este lugar hay uno- comentó Gadius.

- Nuestro amigo Fran es el elegido, pero no está aquí. Se largó con la nave gumi a las Islas del Destino pensando en entrenar con sus maestros… Pero llevamos días intentando contactar con él…- le explicó Xamo.

- Debéis contarme todo lo que os ha sucedido… así os podré ayudar en la medida de lo posible- dijo Gadius mirando a Sebas- estoy seguro que mi poder os será de gran ayuda…

Álvaro comenzó a contarle todo lo que les habían pasado. Desde el primer ataque al instituto hasta el de ése día y lo ocurrido en el País de Nunca Jamás. Gadius pareció coger apuntes en un pequeño cuaderno, tenía una letra horrible.

-Dudo mucho que Fran haya muerto…- les dijo Sebas.

- Lo sé… es un bicho duro de roer. Podemos suponer que cayó sobre un mundo junto al barco del Capitán Garfio donde no hubiera cobertura- les explicó Xamo.

- Pero si es así, no sabrá salir al exterior por sus propios medios…- comentó Peralta con tristeza- no sabrá volver…

- Se las apañará… sabes que es capaz de hacer amigos enseguida- dijo Álvaro.

- No creo que debáis preocuparos… voy a investigar los mundos que coinciden con la trayectoria de aquí a las Islas del Destino. A ver si consigo encontrarle a él y al barco que pertenece a otro mundo…- les explicó Gadius- vosotros deberéis recuperaros de este ataque que habéis sufrido.

-Gracias Gadius por tu ayuda- le agradeció Xamo profundamente- si tienes alguna información de Fran avísanos.

- A cambio de eso quiero que me hagáis un favor… a cambio de mi ayuda quiero que cuando os recuperéis del ataque vayáis a estas coordenadas e investiguéis a cierta persona…- les indicó Gadius dándole un trozo de papel de su cuaderno a Álvaro, donde tenía apuntado unas coordenadas.

-¿A quién quieres que investiguemos?- preguntó Sebas.

- Vosotros ya os lo habéis topado… se llama Javi y es uno de los cabecillas de la Banda Brol- concluyó Gadius.

-¡¿Él fue el que nos atacó?!- gritó Sebas impresionado.

-Oye, oye… estas coordenadas son las mismas del lugar de reclutamiento de la Banda Brol- les indicó Álvaro.

- Ése hombre tiene asignada la misión de reclutar a jóvenes… debe estar allí…- dijo Gadius sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña foto del supuesto Javi. Un chaval de su edad de piel blanca, cara cuadrada y ojos grises. Tenía poco pelo y tenía un aspecto muy fornido.

-¡Ése tío se dedica a reclutar chavales en ese lugar!- concluyó Álvaro sorprendido cuando recordó el lugar del mundo donde habitaba éste individuo.

- Atentos a éste dato… el motivo por el que no hemos destapar esa tapadera es porque no conseguimos pruebas suficientes como para desmantelar todos sus planes… es decir, son extremadamente discretos por lo que sólo tenemos ésta foto- evidentemente no usa el nombre de Javi en ese mundo… allí se hace llamar "Fabi"…

- Fabi… de acuerdo, nos encargaremos en cuanto podamos… en cuanto acabe mi proyecto y reconstruyamos el instituto partiremos hacia allí y averiguaremos dónde está Fran- indicó Álvaro decidido.

- Gracias por vuestra colaboración… yo me tendré que ir. Os avisaré de cualquier noticia- les dijo Gadius largándose del lugar.

-Es una suerte que haya venido el Comandante- dijo Peralta felizmente.

- Por hoy descansaremos… será mejor que vengáis a mi casa a pasar la noche ya que ellos no saben que estamos allí- les indicó Xamo.

-Mañana llega Riku, así que comenzaremos primero con las reparaciones y luego quiero que me ayudéis en lo que podáis en mi proyecto para que podamos ir todos a aquel mundo.

- No sé por qué pero algo me huele a gato encerrado…- dijo Sebas pensativo.

- Te preocupas demasiado, venga vámonos todos- les indicó Xamo largándose todos del lugar.

En un lugar apartado del pueblo de Barbate de Vicent Alexis. En lo más alto del acantilado de la playa de la Yerbabuena junto a la Torre del Tajo, estaba el herido Jesús siendo tratado por un grupo de hombres de batas blancas acompañados por el hombre encapuchado de la larga katana. Todo parecía indicar a que esperaban el regreso de alguien.

Por el cielo se divisó un velero de velas marrones siendo impulsado fuertemente por el viento del lugar. El velero se situó justo en el vacío del acantilado, manteniéndose en el aire como por arte de magia. De él salió un hombre con un gran afro, pero muy despeinado y con ropa típica de piratas. Se acercó a Jesús y al encapuchado.

-¿Cómo os ha ido?... el Jefe necesita respuestas ya mismo… estáis tardando demasiado y no es una tarea tan difícil…- le preguntó el hombre afro.

- No te cachondees de nosotros. Si no hemos podido atraparlo antes es por culpa de esos estúpidos y los maestros de las llaves espadas…-le dijo el encapuchado.

-Toma… dásela- le dio el hombre afro una semilla en forma de haba púrpura.

- ¿Otra semilla del mal? ¿Qué quieres, que se nos convierta en un sincorazón el chaval, Troitiño?- le preguntó el encapuchado sin quitarse la capucha.

- Sólo es un regalo… puedes usarlo cuando te dé la gana, Javi. ¡Y no me llames así! ¡Soy Troy!- le dijo el hombre afro un poco molesto.

- Te llamaré cuando quiera… sabes que esta semilla despierta poco a poco la oscuridad del corazón. Por eso los sincorazones nos hacen caso al instante. Pero el exceso de esa semilla puede acarrear terribles consecuencias… te vas volviendo una persona más fría y sufres un aumento de sed de sangre- le explicó Javi, el encapuchado de la katana.

- Como quieras… sube a la nave, tenemos un largo camino, ¿a dónde me dijiste que te llevara?- le preguntó Troy.

- Al mundo que está al límite de la Zona Este y Sur… ¡Trafalgar!- le contestó Javi subiéndose al velero junto a Troy, Jesús siendo llevado en una camilla por los hombres de bata blanca.

El velero se alejó en el espacio lentamente, llevando consigo al encapuchado y a los demás. Al día siguiente llegó Riku a Vicent Alexis, donde les esperaba con ansias el grupo de Sebas. Les contó todo lo sucedido el día anterior, el ataque masivo de los sincorazones, el salvador Comandante Gadius y todo lo demás.

Riku decidió quedarse una pequeña temporada en Vicent Alexis, hasta que volvieran a reconstruir el instituto y volvieran a montar todas las defensas de nuevo. Eso fue un duro golpe para Álvaro, ya que siempre creía que estaba a salvo gracias a aquellos muros de cemento. Pero los sincorazones devastaron todo aquel territorio. El proyecto de Álvaro avanzó con rapidez tras verse obligado a acelerar su construcción, ya que les iba a hacer falta para aquella misión que les encomendó el Comandante Gadius.

Pasaron más de tres meses desde lo ocurrido aquel día. El maestro de la llave espada Riku se largó del mundo en dirección a Islas del Destino, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. La esperanza de que algún día llegaran noticias de su amigo desaparecido no decayó ni un ápice, pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

14 de Octubre de 2009, un día precioso como cualquiera. El cielo totalmente despejado, sin ninguna nube, sólo un sol brillante y abrasador. Aunque por aquellos días debería ser otoño, en Vicent Alexis siempre era verano. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que una colisión llamó la atención de los habitantes del instituto. Desde el cielo traspasó la cúpula de plasma sin hacerle ningún daño, sólo una especie de marca de pata en el azulado plasma. La colisión levantó mucha cantidad de polvo, tal que no se veía nada de lo que había caído.

- ¿Pero qué demonios?- se preguntó Xamo pasando junto a los demás la cortina de polvo.

- Ha traspasado la barrera sin dañarla… tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea- apuntó Álvaro justo detrás de Sebas.

La cortina de humo se disipó y en medio de la cancha de baloncesto había la misma marca que la de la barrera de plasma. Una especia de huella de pata de animal, un círculo enorme con otros mucho más pequeños en el exterior. Justo en el centro de la huella de animal había algo, no era nada parecido a lo que habían visto de la huella.

- ¡¿Pero qué?!- gritó Sebas sorprendido.

- ¡¿Ahora?!- se preguntó Álvaro igual de sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- gritó Xamo cayendo al suelo de culo.

-Esto no se lo esperaba nadie…-dijo Peralta con los ojos bien abiertos.

**Continuará…**

**Autor: Fran López – Captain Soraking.**

**Corrector: Joaquín Garci – Jojogape.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom Hearts Las Crónicas del Corazón **

**El Camino de los Elegidos**

**Capítulo 6:**

"**Culpa"**

Un extenso campo verde se extendía a su alrededor, numerosos árboles tan altos que llegaban a tocar el cielo azul y a los lados había varios edificios destruidos. Al su lado, nueve siluetas oscuras y algo borrosas comenzaban a correr en grupos. En su mente no paraba de escuchar las palabras "correr", "nos volveremos a encontrar", sólo podía correr junto a tres siluetas más. El cielo se pintó de rojo, una enorme sombra oscura acechó justo delante suya. Desapareció instantáneamente y se posicionaba junto a una de las siluetas que huía del lugar y con un movimiento de mano hizo desaparecer al individuo.

Gritos de desesperación retumbaron en su cabeza, "Zoro" sonaba constantemente. No era capaz de manejar aquella situación, volvía a escuchar en su mente que corrieran todo lo que pudieran. Uno a uno las siluetas fueron desapareciendo entre gritos de desesperación y un odio intenso se apoderó de sí mismo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la enorme sombra. Las siluetas que quedaban no paraban de gritar su nombre, como si no quisieran que se pusiera de esa manera, pero su cuerpo le era irracional y no era capaz de controlar sus acciones. La sombra enorme esquivó y bloqueó todos sus ataques con suma facilidad, ni siquiera en ese aspecto podía tocarle. La oscuridad le rodeó rápidamente, impidiendo que se moviera, sus pisadas se volvieron pesadas y parecía que le faltaba el aire. Justo delante de sus narices, la sombra que hizo desaparecer las siluetas le comenzó a hablar. Lo único que escuchó era "Volverás donde empezaste… adiós", y la oscuridad lo cubrió todo…

-¡Chicos!- gritó a todo pulmón, despertando de la pesadilla que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos fuertemente y la vista nublada sólo le permitió ver a unas cuantas siluetas alrededor. Estaba acostado en una cama de algodón y completamente lleno de vendas.

-¡FRAN!- gritaron todos.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó Fran reconociendo a sus amigos. Su vista volvió a la normalidad y allí estaban Sebas, Álvaro, Xamo y Peralta felices de verle- ¿chicos?

- ¡Por fin has vuelto!- gritó Álvaro abrazándole muy fuerte.

- Me haces daño Álvaro- le dijo Fran con dolor en todo el cuerpo.

- Nos tenías muy preocupado aunque ninguno hemos pensado que hubieras muerto- le dijo Sebas chocándole la mano a su amigo.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Xamo.

-Aún no me he hecho la idea de que esté aquí con vosotros… ¡CHICOS POR FIN HE VUELTO CON VOSOTROS!- gritó saltando de la cama con velocidad y abrazando a todos sus compañeros- he pasado por tanto, no he podido contactar con vosotros pero tenía la esperanza de poder volver algún día… ¿eh? me noto poco pelo…

- Culpa mía… ¡habías llegado con una gran cantidad de pelo y te he pelado yo misma!- le contestó Xamo con orgullo.

-¡Vaya destrozo!- gritó Fran cuando se vio en el espejo de la habitación. Su ropa también estaba destrozada y como novedad en el brazo derecho tenía un brazalete de cuadros blancos y negros.

-¡No te quejes!- le gritó Xamo golpeándole en la cabeza y tirándolo de nuevo a la cama.

- Cuéntanos qué te pasó- le dijo Álvaro sentándose a su lado.

- Ha pasado tanto desde aquel día… en mitad del espacio me atacó el barco pirata del Capitán Garfio- comenzó a contar Fran.

- Lo suponíamos, nosotros fuimos al País de Nunca Jamás y nos encontramos la sorpresa de que había sido robado antes- le contó Sebas- pero ahora eso es cosa del pasado, ¡cuéntanos más!

- Me estrellé en un mundo repleto de agua donde no había cobertura para llamar y me recogió una tripulación de piratas… gracias a ellos conseguimos hundir el barco del Capitán Garfio junto a los comandantes de la Banda Brol- les contó Fran- el capitán no tuvo más remedio que destruirlo, por eso no tuve escapatoria… pero ellos me acogieron y me invitaron a unirme a su tripulación. ¡Me convertí en el mago del barco!

- Mi nave gumi…- lloró Álvaro.

-He vivido muchísimas aventuras, he estado en una isla prehistórica, en una helada, en un enorme desierto, ¡e incluso en una isla en el cielo! – les fue contando Fran a la par que Álvaro seguía llorando su pérdida- Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a innumerables peligros, desafiamos al propio regimiento mundial, rescatamos a compañeros de las garras de nuestros enemigos, luchamos contra seres invencibles e incluso con un dios muy poderoso… he aprendido muchas cosas con ellos y me lo he pasado genial siendo un pirata… hasta aquel día…

- ¿Qué día?- preguntó Peralta asombrada.

- Llegamos a la mitad de nuestro viaje y allí nos esperaba un enorme pirata a las órdenes del gobierno… comenzó a hacer desaparecer a todos mis amigos uno a uno hasta que me tocó a mí…- dijo Fran con tristeza- me mandó volando por el espacio durante tres días hasta que llegué aquí… chicos, tengo que volver…

- ¡Para el carro Fran, no seas egoísta!- le gritó Xamo- ¿sabes por lo que hemos pasado nosotros?

- Te íbamos a buscar pero nos atacaron los sincorazones, destruyeron el edificio principal del instituto y todas las murallas- le explicó Álvaro.

- Y ahora que acabas de llegar, ¿te quieres ir?- le preguntó Peralta igual de enfadada que los demás.

- No quise decir eso… prometimos que nos encontraríamos dentro de tres días desde el momento en el que nos separamos… ya llego tarde- dijo Fran apretando sus puños- tengo que volver cuanto antes, al menos para despedirme…

- Te llevaremos pero antes tendrás que escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte- le dijo Sebas con seriedad- el cabecilla del ataque al instituto fue Jesús… él es uno de los encapuchado que nos atacaron en La Tierra.

-¡¿Jesús?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- gritó Fran con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿por qué lo hizo?

-No lo sabemos, desapareció tras el ataque y no lo hemos vuelto a ver- le comentó Álvaro.

- Fran, te buscan a ti… no debes separarte de nosotros- le dijo en voz baja Peralta.

- Quiero hablar con él…- les dijo Fran seriamente.

-Ya te hemos dicho que no sabemos donde está- le replicó Xamo.

- ¡Pero no me explico por qué os atacó sabiendo que yo estaba en mitad de un viaje solo!- dijo Fran con fuerza- tengo que averiguarlo…

- Veo que estás sano y salvo…- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Fran.

- Es el Comandante de la Guardia Galáctica Norte, su nombre es Gadius- le explicó Xamo cuando vio al hombre de nariz larga y pelo rizado- fue el que nos ayudó en el ataque al instituto.

- Estoy aquí porque estoy investigando la organización secreta "Banda Brol"- le explicó Gadius- aunque todavía no he recibido noticias de mis soldados, estoy ahora mismo aquí por el tema de vuestro amigo Jesús.

- Dice que últimamente le han visto por los alrededores del pueblo- le comentó Álvaro.

- Iré a buscarlo ya mismo- dijo Fran intentando levantarse, pero Xamo y Álvaro intentaron pararle.

-¡Aún estás herido! ¡No debes moverte de la cama!- le gritó Xamo.

- Quiero saber el motivo que hizo que Jesús se volviera en nuestra contra- les dijo Fran.

- Nosotros también, pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- le replicó Álvaro.

- Te acompaño… - le dijo Sebas.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Si no se puede mover de la cama!- le gritó Xamo enfurecida.

-Yo cuidaré de él…- dijo Sebas- cuando tú quieras.

En el tiempo en el que Fran no estuvo, les dio tiempo a reconstruir el edificio principal del instituto. Como el primer piso fue aplastado por los superiores, se quedó con únicamente dos pisos. La cocina y la enfermería fueron traslados al nuevo primer piso mientras que el superior quedó intacto con respecto a instalaciones. Entraron en la habitación de los chicos a recoger ropa, ya que estaba en vaqueros cortos por el tratamiento médico. Fran se puso una camiseta verde oscura con una sudadera negra con gorro y cremallera. Salieron los dos fuera del instituto y comenzaron a andar cuesta abajo.

- Espero que no tengan muchos problemas- pensó Álvaro en voz alta.

- Ahora que Fran está aquí tienes que darte prisa en acabar tu proyecto, recuerda la misión que nos encomendó Gadius- le recordó Xamo.

- Debo ir a mi nave para informar a la base del regreso del elegido, debemos protegerle a toda costa- comentó Gadius- nos veremos más tarde…

- Adiós Comandante…-se despidieron los dos cuando el chaval salió por la puerta.

- Queda poco para acabar, sólo tengo que ir a la tienda de informática del pueblo a por unos cables y pasar la tarde entera intentando que funcione el generador- le explicó Álvaro.

-Tendré que ir contigo, ¿vienes Peralta?- le preguntó Xamo.

- No hace falta, prefiero quedarme hoy aquí…-le dijo en voz baja saliendo de la habitación.

- Esta chica cada vez sale menos- comentó Álvaro saliendo con Xamo al exterior.

La chica entró en su habitación nada más salir Xamo y Álvaro del instituto, miró por la ventana y cerró las persianas de un tirón. Sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche un móvil, tecleó un número y esperó que le respondieran.

-¿Eres tú?-preguntó Peralta hablando con su supuesto "amigo"- sí… ya está aquí…

Bajaron por la avenida, torcieron a la derecha hasta llegar al paseo marítimo, en una plaza donde había un enorme faro pintado de rojo, blanco, rojo y blanco. Se sentaron en unos escalones de piedra mirando hacia el inmenso mar. El tiempo estaba tranquilo como siempre, ni una pizca de viento o una nube en el cielo, pero el calor era tremendo y la temperatura podía llegar hasta 35º como máximo.

- Desde que te fuiste, no he parado de entrenar yo solo…- le comentó Sebas.

- Seguro que te has vuelto bastante más fuerte- contestó Fran- gracias a las aventuras que he vivido todo este tiempo, me he vuelto muchísimo más fuerte que después del entrenamiento.

-¿No lo eras lo suficiente después de los tres meses de entrenamiento que hiciste con Riku y Donald?- preguntó Sebas.

- ¿Sabes qué?, he aprendido mucho en esos viajes… y llegué a una conclusión- le dijo Fran- el verdadero entrenamiento radica en la experiencia, cuanto más aventuras vivas más fuerte te volverás. El enfrentarte a peligros día a día te hace mejorar… es cierto que a veces hace falta pararse para aprender nuevas cosas, pero el uso de lo aprendido en el día a día es lo que te ayuda a mejorar.

- Sabias palabras, se nota que te han comido el coco en ese mundo- le dijo Sebas medio sonriendo- supongo que ya no te ganaré en la esgrima, ¿no?

- Eso se me da fatal, prefiero darte un buen puñetazo- empezó a reírse Fran junto a Sebas.

- Será hora de buscar por otro lado- le contestó Sebas- rastrearemos todo el paseo marítimo e iremos subiendo hasta el instituto…

Estuvieron buscando toda la tarde pero no obtuvieron ningún resultado. En una de las pequeñas calles de Barbate, situada en el centro del pueblo, estaba Álvaro sentado en el filo de un bordillo con unas pocas bolsas llenas de cables. Detrás de él había un casino, con luces brillantes y parpadeantes.

- Esta mujer aún no sale del casino…- dijo Álvaro aburrido.

- ¡Listo!- gritó Xamo saliendo del casino sin nada.

-¿Seca?- le preguntó Álvaro mientras ella disimulaba con la mirada.

- Ya me aburrí… pero mañana pienso volver…- le dijo Xamo empezando a andar cuesta arriba.

- Oye deberíamos de hacer algo con Peralta- dijo Álvaro caminando junto a ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Xamo con normalidad.

-Últimamente no sale demasiado, además siempre la hemos dejado atrás en todas las misiones al exterior- le comentó Álvaro.

- Pero si ella siempre se quiere quedar, allá ella…-contestó Xamo.

- Creo que es porque espera que vuelva Jesús… o ese "alguien"- le comentó Álvaro.

- Según Jesús y Peralta ese "alguien" murió al poco tiempo de venir… tú y yo no lo conocemos- respondió Xamo- Esa historia… nos es desconocida… nunca quisieron compartirla con nosotros…

- Tal vez Peralta piense que algún día volverá y por eso se queda siempre en el instituto… cerca del pueblo- pensó Álvaro en voz alta.

- Ya te he dicho que esa persona murió…- dijo Xamo mientras subían por la cuesta del instituto. Justo detrás de ellos, un majestuoso atardecer se podía divisar. El sol caía poco a poco sobre el mar, desapareciendo tras él.

- A mí no me da esa sensación…- concluyó Álvaro entrando en el instituto tras ver por tres segundos el bonito atardecer.

El atardecer disimuló la aparición de unas enormes nubes oscuras que se divisaban justo detrás del instituto. Una sombra observó la entrada de los chicos a las instalaciones y de un gesto con la mano izquierda hizo que comenzara a moverse una leve brisa cada vez más intensa sobre el pueblo.

El silencio del instituto fue perturbado por unos lentos pasos en el final de la escalera. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Peralta, cogió de un primer cajón una daga púrpura con el filo curvado. Los pasos cesaron y con lentitud giró la vista hacia la puerta. Jesús estaba ante sus ojos, con una mirada fría y siniestra, las ojeras eran mucho más pronunciadas y su pelo se había vuelto mucho más oscuro. Llevaba puesta la gabardina de su organización y portaba su espada-navaja en la mano izquierda.

- Vives en una cárcel… aunque pienso que es mejor así…- le dijo Jesús entrando en la habitación armado- ¿se ha ido?

- Desde que lo vi necesite hablar contigo, pero ahora que ha llegado el elegido era el momento idóneo…- le respondió Peralta con las manos detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú?-le preguntó Jesús dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Él está muerto…-le volvió a responder Peralta cada vez más nerviosa.

- No lo está… él está vivo…- le dijo Jesús acercándosele poco a poco.

- Ya no es humano, es alguien frío y sin sentimientos- dijo Peralta tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados- ya no es la misma persona que conocimos… sólo es una cáscara vacía…

-¿Cómo puede decir eso la persona que siempre lo ha amado? ¿Cómo eres capaz de dudar de que tenga sentimientos? ¿¡Sabes el motivo por el que no hemos destruido este lugar antes!?-preguntó Jesús seriamente, dejando a Peralta totalmente callada con la cabeza agachada- porque estabas aquí… aún siendo un caparazón vacío todavía te ama y lo último que quiere es hacerte daño…

- A veces las personas cambiamos…-susurró Peralta muy bajo.

- Pero yo… ¿sigo siendo yo?- preguntó Jesús mirando hacia ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Peralta algo dudosa.

- Aún sigo aquí, y nada de mi ser ha cambiado… cuerpo… mente… sentimientos…-dijo Jesús en voz cada vez más baja.

- Por más tiempo que pasemos no olvidaré a Javi… ¿sólo hace falta tiempo juntos?- se dijo Peralta con el corazón en la garganta cuando vio a Jesús darse la vuelta y cerrando la puerta, dejándolos encerrados en la habitación.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Estás loco?- le preguntó Peralta asustada pero con los brazos aún detrás de la espalda.

-Sí, loco por ti, y con el tiempo juntos… aprenderás a amarme, más de lo que habrías hecho por Javi-le dijo Jesús acercándose a Peralta lentamente y parándose junto a ella a escasos centímetros.

-Nunca cambiaré de parecer, Javi es único… es… especial-susurró Peralta por lo bajo y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡MIENTES!- le gritó Jesús furioso- ¡hace poco que estabas diciendo que él no era lo que era!

- Sí…pero aún así… le amo…- le dijo Peralta soltando lágrimas descontroladamente.

- Entonces sólo tengo que abrirte los ojos…- le dijo Jesús haciendo gesto de abrazo. Los ojos de Peralta se abrieron al instante, inhalo aire y exhalo un triste suspiro. De la boca goteó un pequeño chorro de sangre y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si quisiera deshacerse de algo. Jesús le había atravesado desde el estómago con su navaja, la sangre cayó sobre la alfombra de algodón rosa del suelo- vivirás eternamente en mi corazón, tanto en vida, como en muerte…

Sacó la navaja del cuerpo de la chica, cayendo esta al suelo sin poder moverse. La navaja-pistola estaba cubierta de su sangre y Jesús con una cara diabólica y sádica empezaba a murmurar frases in entendibles, se había vuelto completamente loco. Un grito ensordecedor llamó la atención del asesino, miró hacia atrás con las manos manchadas de sangre.

-¡PERALTA!- gritó Xamo aterrorizada con las manos en la boca.

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!- gritó Álvaro en cólera cuando Jesús se le acercó con velocidad y cortó sobre su abdomen.

- No os entrometáis…-dijo Jesús pasando sobre los dos.

- ¡Álvaro!- gritó Xamo de nuevo atemorizada, intentando sacar su varita del bolsillo con muchos nervios.

- Tranquila, no ha sido un corte profundo... ¡**Medio Nudo: Soga al cuello**!- gritó Álvaro sacando una cuerda de la manga y atrapando del cuello a Jesús sin tensarla.

- ¡Ustedes para mí sois sólo moscas!- les dijo Jesús dándose la vuelta con la soga al cuello y apuntando con la navaja-pistola.

- ¡Cuidado, **Expelliarmus**! – gritó Xamo colocándose justo delante de Álvaro. Lanzó su conjuro pero no dio en la navaja-pistola de Jesús, sino contra su portador, lo cuál lo lanzó por los aires y se estampó contra la pared- ¿estás bien?

- No ha sido nada- le dijo Álvaro cayendo al suelo sangrando- llama a los demás…

- Jesús ha desaparecido…- concluyó Xamo tras ver que Jesús dejó de estar presente ante ellos- ahora la prioridad es Peralta…

En el exterior la noche oscura ya había caído, el viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte y empezaron a caer chispitas de agua. Bajo el instituto salió Jesús con las manos manchadas de sangre agarrándose el cuello de dolor. Caminó cuesta abajo y se montó en una moto Harley Davidson Chopper de color negro, arrancó y se largó cuesta abajo mientras que la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte. Este suceso extraño hizo que Fran y Sebas subieran en seguida al instituto, la puerta estaba abierta y se apresuraron a subir al piso superior.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?- se preguntó Fran subiendo las escaleras corriendo junto a Sebas.

- El propio hecho de que llueva en esta época es mal augurio- susurró Sebas.

-¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HA PASADO AQUÍ!?- gritó Fran llegando al salón y viendo a Peralta tumbada en el suelo boca arriba, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Xamo.

- Esto no puede estar pasando…-se impresionó Sebas cuando llegó.

-¡PERALTA!- gritó de nuevo Fran poniéndose de rodillas junto a las dos chicas- ¡¿QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESTO?!

- ¡Lo siento, no he podido hacer nada!- dijo Xamo berreando con las manos en la cara.

- Ha sido Jesús… vino aquí hace muy poco e hizo lo que ves-le informó Álvaro- le intentamos parar pero desapareció, aunque aún debe estar en el pueblo…

- ¡Nunca se lo perdonaré!- gritó Fran enfurecido intentando levantarse, pero la mano de Peralta le agarró del brazo.

- Por favor no te enfades con él… él ya no es el mismo... todo ha sido culpa mía- tosió Peralta una mancha de sangre y llena de lágrimas- siento mucho lo que os he hecho, debería de habéroslo contado antes… lo siento, sólo quería estar junto a él una vez más…

- No te tienes que disculpar, no has hecho nada malo…- le dijo Sebas con seriedad, sin derramar ninguna lágrima pero con una gran pena en la cara.

- Sí… ha sido todo culpa mía… todos nuestros planes se los iba contando a Jesús en secreto… por eso siempre permanecía aquí… sólo quería tener una oportunidad de encontrarme en persona con Javi- dijo llorando Peralta- de verdad chicos… ¡lo siento!

- ¡PERALTA!- gritó Xamo cuando la luz de Peralta se apagó, cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar. Fran se levantó derramando lágrimas y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Sebas tras ver que se iba a ir.

- Quiero hablar con él…- le dijo Fran mirándole fijamente. Bajó por las escaleras, cogió un chubasquero negro y se puso la capucha para evitar mojarse con la lluvia.

- ¿No vas con él?- le preguntó Álvaro llorando al igual que Xamo.

- No… confiad en él…- le susurró Sebas.

Los rayos comenzaron a caer sobre el tranquilo pueblo, los ciudadanos extrañados por ese fenómeno cerraron todos sus establecimientos y se aislaron todos en sus casas. La ciudad estaba vacía, no pasaba ningún coche por la calle excepto la moto de Jesús pasando a gran velocidad. Entre la iglesia y el ayuntamiento se situaba un bonito parque con árboles y atracciones pequeñas para los niños más chicos. Jesús pasó a través del parque para cortar camino, pero un haz de luz descendió a gran velocidad y golpeó en la cara de Jesús tirándolo de la moto al suelo.

- Pensaba largarme cuanto antes, pero veo que no ha podido ser… has sido más rápido que yo- dijo Jesús levantándose tras ver patinar su moto y estrellándose contra los matorrales.

- Aún con esta lluvia y los rayos ha sido fácil localizar la moto… eres el único que está fuera…-le dijo Fran muy serio sin quitarse la capucha. Dejó de llover tan fuerte pero aún así seguía lloviendo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Matarla?- le preguntó Jesús con cara de sádico loco- Peralta moría sin amor, y el amor la mató…

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te llevó a hacerlo?- le preguntó Fran con seriedad- ¿quién es Javi?

-Javi… fue mi mejor amigo…-le contestó Jesús.

-¿Fue?- le volvió a preguntar Fran un poco dudoso.

- Peralta, Javi y yo no somos de este mundo… nosotros nacimos en el Planeta Trafalgar- le empezó a explicar Jesús- Desde pequeños teníamos la ilusión de salir del planeta, pero eso no ocurrió hasta hace 5 años. A nuestro mundo llegó cierta persona del exterior, se hacía llamar el Guardián del Emperador y se llevó con él a Javi. Pasaron tres meses y Javi volvió, pero con un arma algo inusual.

- ¿Aquella espada larga?- preguntó Fran.

- Su nombre es Murasame y pertenecía al Guardián que se llevó a Javi. Cuando volvió Javi nos llevó con él al espacio en su nave, al parecer el Rey Iván quería invadir esa zona de la Galaxia Este- le fue explicando Jesús- A partir de ahí me hice el Guardián de Javi y Peralta. Desde pequeños, a Javi y a mí siempre nos ha gustado Peralta, pero el destino no estaba a favor de mí… mi amor no era correspondido pero aún así siempre quise proteger a mi mejor amigo ante todo… hasta aquel día…

- Aún no entiendo ese tema de reyes, príncipes y esas cosas…- comentó Fran- ¿qué ocurrió?

- Llegamos a Vicent Alexis y nos tendieron una emboscada… el Guardián del Emperador, Zote, la misma persona que se llevó a Javi y le prestó su katana Murasame… nos tendió una trampa para recuperar lo que era suyo, pero Javi se negó y en una ardua lucha sucumbió a la oscuridad- dijo Jesús con voz baja- Peralta y yo creíamos que había muerto y yo dejé de ser guardián, hasta que una semana antes de que atacáramos el instituto se presentó ante mí…

- ¿No estaba muerto?- le preguntó Fran.

- Ahí está la gracia… cuando sucumbió a la oscuridad su corazón dejó el cuerpo y lo que dejó fue una cáscara vacía, no existía pero "era". Se convirtió en un Incorpóreo, un ser que no existe pero existe… era la nada. Se volvió un ser frío y oscuro, ya no era lo que era…- le explicó Jesús- se había unido a la "Banda Brol" y me buscaba para que le ayudara a conseguir el objetivo de la organización… Kingdom Hearts.

- Otro chiflado con el mismo objetivo…-dijo Fran en voz baja- sin duda los hay a miles…

- Kingdom Hearts es una enorme cantidad de corazones unidos y por consiguiente uno de ellos debe de ser el de Javi… para invocarla dicen que hacen falta un elegido de la luz y otro de la oscuridad… su lucha puede desencadenar el verdadero Kingdom Hearts- terminó de explicar Jesús y poniendo pose de combate- por eso te llevaré ante ellos para recuperar el corazón de mi mejor amigo…

- Creí que nosotros éramos amigos… pero veo que el camino que has elegido se tuerce bastante del nuestro…-le dijo Fran remangándose las mangas, quitándose el chaquetón mojado y flexionando un poco las rodillas.

-¿Qué piensas, matarme?- le pregunta Jesús con ojos desafiantes.

- No, después de lo que has hecho aún te considero mi amigo… ¡y lo que voy a intentar es que vuelvas a ver la luz del pozo en el que has caído! ¡Aunque sea a base de palos!- le gritó Fran furioso inflando sus mofletes al máximo y lanzando unas llamas por la boca- ¡**Aliento de Fuego**!

- Muy lento- dijo Jesús esquivando la llamarada de fuego con agilidad, apartándose a un lado como si de un rayo se tratase.

- ¡**Lluvia de Meteoritos**!- lanzó Fran una serie de bolas de fuego contra Jesús, pero éste las iba esquivando al igual que el anterior ataque, deslizándose a los lados como si se tratase de un rayo.

- ¡**Ráfaga Prismática**!- empezó a disparar Jesús una ráfaga de disparos con la navaja-pistola. Fran comenzó a esquivarla de la misma manera que lo hizo él anteriormente con las bolas de fuego, se deslizó por el resbaladizo suelo sin que le diera ninguna bala. Concentró una bola de fuego en su palma derecha y la presionó tanto hasta reducirla la mitad de su tamaño original.

- Te crees más rápido que yo pero he sido capaz de igualar tu velocidad sin necesidad de usar magia, ¡**Bola de Fuego Explosiva**!- lanzó Fran su bola de fuego comprimida hacia Jesús, el cuál intentó cortarla de un tajo pero nada más tocarla ocasionó una explosión en todos los morros- ¿Te ha gustado?

- ¡Tus truquitos de mago no volverán a afectarme!- gritó Jesús saliendo corriendo de la cortina de humo directo a Fran con la intención de cortarle con su arma.

- ¡Para mí sigues siendo igual de lento!-le gritó Fran esquivando con maestría y velocidad los numerosos tajos que ejecutaba Jesús, echándose a un lado y a otro. Fran intentó golpear a las piernas, pero saltó con los dos pies y se quedó suspendido en el aire justo enfrente de Jesús siendo un blanco fácil- ¡ups!...

- Te tengo…-dijo Jesús intentando cortar a Fran de nuevo con la espada.

-¡Caíste en la trampa! ¡**Triple Ascenso**!-gritó Fran pegando una patada en el mentón de Jesús, dejándolo descolocado. A la mitad de la caída volvió a patear a Jesús en el estómago, elevándolo un poco del suelo. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, cogió impulso y golpeó de nuevo con las dos piernas lanzándolo al aire- Y la especialidad de la casa… ¡**Doble Bola de Fuego Explosiva**!

En cada mano creó una bola de fuego, presionándola para hacerla cada vez más pequeña y las lanzó contra Jesús. La explosión que creó fue mucho más grande que la primera bola de fuego explosiva y la cortina de humo era mucho mayor. Con rapidez salió Jesús como un rayo del humo con la intención de tajar a Fran con la navaja-pistola, pero consiguió defenderse invocando su llave espada León Durmiente.

- Creí que no volverías a usarla…-le dijo Jesús con una tira de sangre cayendo de su frente y boca.

- Eres uno de los que me busca, no veo inconveniente de usarla ahora cuando sea necesario…- le dijo Fran seriamente tras bloquear el ataque de Jesús. Comenzaron a chocar las espadas una y otra vez, Fran no paraba de defenderse y esquivar con su propio cuerpo los ataques de Jesús, ya que no era tan bueno como él en el arte de la esgrima. Fran retrocedía poco a poco hacia atrás, hasta que se vio acorralado en la estatua de la plaza.

- Llegó tu hora…-Jesús levantó la espada e asestó un golpe en el hombro izquierdo de Fran pero sin profundizar mucho en el cuerpo- ¡te llevaré conmigo aunque sea sin brazos!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡El brazo se queda donde está!- le grita Fran haciendo fuerza con la mano izquierda para que la espada no le rebanara el brazo. Alargó su llave espada hasta llegar al mango de la navaja-pistola de Jesús y con rapidez la enganchó y se la arrebató de las manos- ¡Fuera espada!

- La esgrima no es lo único que sé ha…-le dijo Jesús tras ver a Fran quitarse su espada del hombro, se le manchó toda la sudadera de sangre y la expresión de la cara se le cambió completamente. Tiró la espada lejos y asestó un puñetazo con la izquierda en toda la cara de Jesús, tirándolo hacia atrás. La caída no fue la esperada, ya que un hilo metálico le ató del tronco.

- Ahora jugaremos a mi manera…-susurró Fran tras haber extendido el gancho de su reloj hasta el cuerpo de Jesús, jaló con fuerza e hizo que diera muchas vueltas en círculo en el aire hasta estamparlo definitivamente en el suelo. Después de recoger el gancho, corrió hacia Jesús con una bola de fuego en la mano.

- **Asesinato Eléctrico**…- lanzó Jesús rayos por las yemas de los dedos, electrocutando a Fran con un efecto mayor al estar mojado, Fran quedó inmovilizado pero todavía en pie y sin la bola de fuego en la mano. Jesús sacó de su bolsillo un haba púrpura y se la tragó sin masticar, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, le entró un intenso dolor de cabeza. Las ojeras que tenía se volvieron más grandes y oscuras, sus ojos se tornaron de rojo y su pelo se volvió completamente negro- me has obligado a tomar la Semilla Oscura…

Con la velocidad de un rayo se plantó delante de Fran y le golpeó un puñetazo revestido de un rayo azul oscuro, hizo que retrocediera pero seguía sin caer. Le golpeó en el estómago y en el pecho varias veces intentando que cayera inconsciente.

- ¿¡Qué te han hecho!? ¿¡Qué te han obligado a hacer para que llegaras a estos extremos!? , Peralta tenía razón… ya no eres el que era… ¡pero no ha sido culpa tuya!…- le gritó Fran consciente y agarrando los puños de Jesús con sus propias manos y haciendo que retrocediera poco a poco hacia detrás.

- Conseguiré el corazón de Javi cueste lo que cueste… ¡aunque tenga que sacrificar vidas!... **Paseo Azul**- gritó Jesús soltándose y empezando a correr en círculos, dejando a su paso un camino azul y electrificando el suelo que pisaba Fran.

-¿Sabes qué vida es la que has sacrificado?... ella sólo quería estar de nuevo junto a vosotros… ¡¿Y ES ASÍ COMO LA TRATÁIS?!- gritó Fran levantando el puño derecho y propinándole un fortísimo puñetazo en la cara, chocándolo contra el suelo y resquebrajándolo. Le dejó la marca del puño en la cara, soltó sangre por la boca y lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Fran decidió retirarse tras ver el cuerpo de su amigo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección al instituto.

- ¡COBARDE! ¡AÚN NO HE ACABADO CONTIGO!- le gritó Jesús levantándose del suelo con la cara totalmente llena de sangre. Atrajo su navaja-pistola con un rayo que desprendió por las manos y se abalanzó envuelto de electricidad hacia Fran. La espada envuelta en rayos aumentó a un tamaño impresionante.

- Mierda…- se sorprendió Fran parando la hoja de la espada chocando sus dos puños, electrocutándose pero aguantando con fuerza en pie. Fran resistió las grandes cantidades de voltios que recorrían todo su cuerpo, sus pies comenzaron a resbalarse y sentía que las fuerzas se les estaban yendo. En su mente recordó la escena de su amiga Peralta muerta y el arrepentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, sentía que podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Abrió los ojos, que se habían vuelto amarillos en un instante y vio el rostro de su amigo intentando matarle- Pro…pro… ¡**PROTEGO**!

Una cúpula verdosa emergió con tremenda fuerza del cuerpo de Fran, repeliendo a Jesús y la espada, la cuál salió volando dando vueltas hasta caer en el cuerpo de Jesús. El espadachín cayó al suelo sangrando y viendo su propia espada atravesada en su pecho.

-¡NO! ¡JESÚS!- gritó Fran tras ver la navaja-espada atravesada en el cuerpo de Jesús. Se acercó con velocidad y se agachó para intentar ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Cof, cof!- tosió Jesús soltando grandes cantidades de sangre.

- Tranquilo Jesús, te pondrás bien- le dijo Fran desesperado- te llevaré enseguida a que te traten, ¡resiste!

-No… ya no se puede hacer nada…-le dijo Jesús costándole hablar- ya es demasiado tarde… al final… me convertí en un sincorazón…

- ¿Pero qué dices?- le preguntó Fran desconcertado.

- Caí en la oscuridad… y la oscuridad me engulló…-susurró Jesús dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho- escúchame bien, él no es lo que parece… él no controla la espada, la espada le controla a él… sólo te puedo decir una cosa… ¡LO SIENTO!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Ha sido culpa mía!- le gritó Fran, cayendo lágrimas en el rostro de Jesús.

- Supongo… que hasta en lo más hondo de la oscuridad… se atisba un pequeño rayo de luz… pero yo… lo he encontrado demasiado tarde… ahora sólo espero reencontrarme con ella… adiós Fran… has sido un digno amigo… hasta el final- le dijo Jesús apagándose poco a poco, dejando sólo un gritó de desesperación de Fran. La lluvia dejó de caer, las únicas lágrimas que cayeron fueron las de Fran en el rostro de su amigo.

Aquel día ocurrió todo muy rápido, del día a la noche perdieron a dos viejos compañeros. Nada más acabar el combate dejó de llover y la única agua que caía eran las lágrimas derramándose en los cuerpos de sus compañeros perdidos. Fran llegó al instituto con el cuerpo de Jesús a cuestas y su navaja-pistola manchada de sangre en la mano. Cuando los demás lo vieron, rompieron en enojo e impotencia, culpándose ellos mismos de las muertes al no ser lo suficientemente fuertes, sobre todo Sebas, que era Guardián.

Al día siguiente subieron a la colina del instituto, donde construyeron dos tumbas una al lado de la otra y en dos piedras grandes picaron el nombre de los dos fallecidos. Xamo y Álvaro explotaron en llantos por las grandes pérdidas, conocían a Jesús y Peralta desde hace muchos años y los recuerdos pueden ser, a veces, dolorosos.

-Deberíamos irnos ya…-dijo Sebas vestido al igual que los demás de negro.

- Las rosas rojas eran sus favoritas…-dejó Xamo un ramo de flores encima de la tumba de Peralta.

- Esta espada… sigue siendo tuya… manchada con vuestra sangre y la mía…-dijo Fran clavando la navaja-espada de Jesús al lado de la tumba- todo ha sido culpa mía…

- Todos somos culpables, desde que nos enteramos de que Jesús desapareció y nos atacaron deberíamos de haber supuesto que era él… pero no queríamos creerlo… lo llevaron por el mal camino y ha acabado así…-consoló Sebas a sus amigos.

- Peralta siempre se quedaba en el instituto cada vez que salíamos fuera… nunca quería venir y yo me preguntaba siempre por qué…-se secó las lágrimas Álvaro y levantándose del suelo- jamás pude imaginarme que estuviera siempre en contacto con él y no nos lo dijera…

- Intentó por todos los medios posibles que no nos pasara nada, pagando un precio… y es éste…- les dijo Xamo levantándose junto a Álvaro y marchándose con los demás cuesta abajo.

-Chicos, desde el momento en el que llegué sólo os he dado problemas. A vosotros y a ellos dos… nunca debería de haber vuelto…-dijo Fran con tristeza mientras se quitaba los parches de la cabeza.

- Es algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano independientemente de que vinieras…-le dijo Álvaro llegando a la entrada trasera del edificio.

- Quiero irme… no os quiero causar más problemas, tengo que irme al Grand Line a reencontrarme con mis compañeros piratas. Así la Banda Brol no me encontrará y a vosotros os dejarán en paz- pidió Fran con la cabeza agachada.

- No, no te rindas, aún queda el tal Javi en pie. Hay que seguir las instrucciones del Comandante Gadius para desmantelar a la Banda Brol de ese mundo y detener a Javi- le explicó Xamo- ¿sabes por casualidad qué mundo es el que ocupan para alistar a soldados? La ciudad natal de Jesús y Peralta, ¡el Planeta Trafalgar!

- Vamos a ir contigo o sin ti… después del daño que ha hecho esa banda no podemos dejar que les pase lo mismo a los habitantes de ese mundo- le animó Álvaro a unirse.

- No sé…-dijo Fran cuando del cielo cayó y atravesó la cúpula un objeto rodeado de una esfera de aire. Cayó justo en la coronilla de Fran, estampándolo en el suelo con un enorme chichón rojo.

- ¿Eh?, ¿esa no es la misma marca que cayó cuando llegó Fran?- se preguntó Álvaro al ver la marca que se le quedó en el chichón- Y ha vuelto a atravesar la cúpula de plasma… y ahora la mejorada…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Fran medio inconsciente y sin saber lo que había ocurrido.

- Te has salvado porque no ha sido una persona… ha sido un periódico… -le informó Xamo recogiendo el periódico y leyéndolo- es de hace unos tres días…

- ¿Qué pone?- le preguntó Álvaro.

- "Después de la Guerra de Marine Ford, el pirata Luffy Sombrero de Paja tras haber perdido a su hermano adoptivo…"-leyó Xamo, pero Fran le interrumpió dando un salto y gritando.

-¡¿LUFFY?!- se impresionó Fran- ¿es un periódico del News Coo?

-¿Qué es un News Coo?- preguntó Álvaro.

- Es un pájaro parecido a una gaviota que reparte periódicos a lo largo de todo el mundo, debe de habérmelo enviado el mismo hombre oso que me mandó volar hacia aquí… no sé porque lo habrá hecho…-les comentó Fran- pero lo más grave, ¡Luffy ha perdido a su hermano en una guerra, debo de ir a ayudarle de inmediato!

- Calla ruidoso, sigo leyendo: "Tras haber perdido a su hermano adoptivo, el joven pirata del sombrero de paja volvió al lugar del campo de batalla y se dirigió a la campana Ox Bell del ala oeste y la hizo sonar 16 veces, luego lanzó un ramo de flores sobre algunos rastros de la batalla aún visibles en el suelo para seguidamente realizar unas plegarias en silencio. Completamente eufóricos, varios reporteros lograron fotografiarle"- les leyó Xamo detenidamente, cuando acabó le entregó a Fran el periódico donde se veía a Luffy vendado rezando justo delante de una enorme campana dorada.

- ¡Es Luffy y está junto a Rayleigh!-se sorprendió Fran al ver a Luffy en la foto junto a un anciano llamado Rayleigh y a un hombre pez- ¿eh?, hay algo raro en esta foto…

-¿Raro? ¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Xamo.

-3D2Y, es un tatuaje en el brazo derecho- comentó Fran- prometimos reencontrarnos en cierto lugar dentro de tres días…

-3 DAYS, eso es lo que debe significar el 3D… pero está tachado. Luego pone 2Y… 2 YEARS- le tradujo Xamo en seguida.

- 2 años… no nos encontraremos dentro de 3 días, sino dentro de 2 años. El resto no era más que una farsa para atraer la atención del mundo… - pensó Fran en voz alta- es un mensaje dirigido solo para nosotros… es la decisión de Luffy. Debemos aguardar y hacernos más fuertes, ¡entonces nos reencontraremos! ¡DENTRO DE DOS AÑOS! ¡EN EL ARCHIPIÉLAGO SABAODY!

-¿2 años?, es tiempo de sobra para entrenar…-comentó Álvaro.

- No, ya no… no voy a pararme a entrenar…-les dijo Fran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿El mejor entrenamiento es la aventura?-le dijo Sebas sacando la misma sonrisa.

-¡Tú lo has dicho! Tengo dos años enteros para salir de aventuras, así que primero zanjaremos los asuntos pendientes que tenemos con la Banda Brol, ¡por la memoria de Jesús y Peralta!- gritó Fran entusiasmado- iremos al Planeta Trafalgar y le patearé el trasero al tal "Javi".

- ¡Para el carro bala perdida! ¿Recuerdas que no tenemos nave espacial para viajar?- le preguntó Xamo comenzando a enfadarse.

- No creo que sea ése el problema…-susurró Sebas.

-¡Já! ¡Creo que será hora de mostraros mi proyecto! ¡Seguidme!- les anunció Álvaro con una sonrisa resplandeciente, llevándose a los tres a la puerta del segundo edificio del recinto.

- ¡Wow! ¡Nos vas a enseñar por fin el proyecto con el que tanto por saco has dado!- le gritó Xamo cuando Álvaro abrió las puertas de par en par.

- ¡Os presento el J-Vortex!- gritó Álvaro destapando unas sábanas, debajo de ella había un pequeño barco rojo con decorados blancos duros como el acero. Tenía dos mástiles, uno mayor que sostenía la vela mayor y el mástil menor situado en la parte trasera con una vela triangular roja y amarillo. Tenía una cabina donde en la parte superior tenía una especie de cúpula de cristal. El mascarón de proa era una especie de cabeza de pájaro pero sin ojos, las barandillas blancas y en vez de timón tenía un cañón de propulsión.

-¡UN BARCO!- gritaron Fran y Xamo completamente sorprendidos al ver la majestuosa nave espacial en forma de barco.

- Es la niña de mis ojos, mi mayor creación, con esta nave haré mi sueño cumplir… ¡ser el mejor piloto que navegue por el espacio!- gritó Álvaro a los cuatro vientos su más anhelado sueño.

- Te tiene que haber costado mucho construirlo tú- le comentó Sebas igual de impresionado- sabía que tramabas algo parecido, por eso no me sorprendí, pero para no ser un carpintero el barco está muy bien hecho.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Ahora necesitamos a un carpintero o mecánico para que nos ayude en el mantenimiento del barco!- gritó Álvaro con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero primero un músico!- les dijo Fran.

-¡Tú te callas!- le grita Xamo enfadada y golpeándole en el chichón.

- Y pensar que venimos de un funeral…-dijo Sebas por lo bajo.

-¡Has puesto una llama en el barco!- gritó Fran enloquecido por ver el símbolo de una llama rodeado, resaltado por el blanco de la nave- ¡Es impresionante!

-¿Y cómo va a funcionar un barco en el espacio? ¿Nos quedaremos sin aire?- le preguntó Sebas dudoso.

-Tiene velas solares, con ellas recoge la energía del sol y lo guarda en un generador que está justo debajo del mástil mayor bajo la cubierta. Con la energía obtenida alimenta con una parte todo el sistema informático del barco, tanto la cocina, las luces, el propulsor, absolutamente todo- les fue explicando Álvaro- El propulsor es sustituido por un timón cuando vayamos a tocar mar… eso sí, la nave es para estar en el espacio o en el mar, no es ningún tren o algo con ruedas así que siempre tendremos que aterrizar en un mundo con mar ya que no podemos levitar.

- ¿Y el aire en el espacio? ¿Y la gravedad?- insistió Xamo preguntándole.

- Ya te digo que no soy un mecánico, así que lo único que he conseguido es que haya oxígeno dentro del barco, es decir, mientras estemos en el espacio no podemos estar en cubierta- explicó Álvaro- en cuanto a la gravedad, he colocado un equipo que crea una gravedad de 9,82 m/s2 en todo el barco… me fue bastante difícil encontrarlo y montarlo.

- Por eso tardaste tantísimo tiempo en acabarlo tú solo…-concluyó Sebas- ¿Oye y la Play 3?

- ¡Evidentemente tenemos un salón con la televisión de plasma, ordenadores, portátiles, sofás, consolas y juegos!- les dijo Álvaro entusiasmado.

-¿Y la cocina?- preguntó Fran hambriento.

- Está totalmente equipada, tenemos salón, cocina, habitación para los chicos, para las chicas, sala de reunión, trastero y todo lo posible para un viaje espacial- informó Álvaro- Estaba pensado para 6 personas…

- Sí… - dijeron todos callándose y agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Ya tenemos barco y destino! ¿Qué nos parará?- les preguntó Sebas animado- ¡tenemos un asunto pendiente y ellos dos no nos querrían ver encerrados y deprimidos aquí!

- Chicos… hagamos esto por nuestros compañeros… ¡por ellos y por las aventuras que nos esperan!- gritó Fran saltando al mascarón de proa- ¡CHICOS! ¡RUMBO A TRAFALGAR!

**Continuará…**

**Autor: Fran López – Captain Soraking.**

**Corrector: Joaquín Garci – Jojogape.**

**Colaboradores: Atahonero - Fauxuquito11.**

** Álvaro García – MrTrompero – Lautenorx.**


End file.
